Shadows within Darkness
by BMIK
Summary: The Middle Ages, vampires, dirty people, and excessive abuse of gothic cliché... This story has everything, including Vincent Valentine, the SHM, Turks and of course, the rest of the crew! AU, Vincent/Yazoo, Cloud/Aeris, n s f w COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the first chapter of the new story. AN will be at the end. **EDIT: THERE WILL ALSO BE A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE EUROPEAN MIDDLE AGES!!!

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for her awesome betaing and giving this story its name!!!**

**Edit II: **A wonderful** FANART **has been made for this fic by yukimiya! You can see it here:** .com/art/FF7-VincentXYazoo-116115546 **(link is on my profile as well). Thank you very much!!!

**

* * *

  
**

1

The hot, acrid stench of rotten garbage, feces and sweat, combined with the salty sea air penetrated his already immune nostrils as he shuffled his way down the road. Navigating around a large pile of intestines from the butchery to his left, the boy made his way along the muddy street barefoot, hurrying through the dark narrow alley. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder he made sure that he wasn´t followed and dived back into the shadows of the crumbled shacks. Lately he had been feeling a strange tingling on the back of his neck from time to time that made him feel like he was being watched.

Grumpily, the figure pulled his face deeper into his hood. The one to blame for his very justified paranoia was none other than his brother who, out of some ridiculous sentiments, hadn´t had the guts to finish off the guy from one of their last coups. Really, his brothers had become rather bothersome recently…

Turning into another side alley, the boy followed the distant noise of singing and screaming drunkards that steadily led him towards his destination. He and his pestering siblings had decided to meet at a run down tavern by the peir they had checked out earlier at the day, for it seemed the perfect location to find fat, easy prey. Hopefully Loz and Kadaj would refrain from ruining it this time, he didn´t feel like being pursued by another bloody fag.

Hidden by the shadow, the tatter clad figure reached one of the main streets which was surprisingly empty, but then considering the late hour of night and the bad reputation of the port, it maybe wasn´t. It wasn´t like he was here willingly either, but oh well.

Apart from some drunken men further ahead and a beggar snoring in the mud the street was all his, so he was completely taken off guard when he bumped into a large shadow that suddenly emerged from one of the many cramped side alleys. Losing his balance on the slippery floor, the child fell into a puddle of dirty water and other contents one would rather not think about, cursing under his breath.

Another layer of filth was added to his already smeared face and angrily he snapped his head back, growling "What da hell-"

The following insults were stuck to his throat however, as he became aware of the person that had caused his downfall being none of the regular drunkards, but someone who didn´t really fit into this notoriously rundown and poor area of the city.

Before him stood a tall, dark haired young man of approximately 25 to 27 years. Instead of the rough linen most of the commoners were dressed into, he wore a fine pair of dark trousers, stuck into soft leather boots. His upper body was wrapped into a large, red cloak that surrounded his impressive figure. Long, black hair was held back by a golden clasp in his neck, though some strands had gone loose and defiantly strayed over his handsome face.

With a quick, estimating look the boy on the floor decided that this man had to be filthy rich, and a greedy, cold gleam almost instantly appeared in his eyes. Though right now, he had to worry about totally different things first.

Bracing for the impact of the boot into his stomach that was sure to come for his malpractice to get in the way of the higher ups, he curled into a ball and gritted his teeth. But instead of beating the hell out of him, a low, calm and gentle voice reached his surprised ears, asking "My apologies. Are you alright?"

One green eye looked at the man from under matted, long hair that was so scruffy that one couldn´t even tell its colour. Was this some kind of sick joke or something?

Hn, better just play along with it, maybe it would be over soon and he could take care of his own business again. His annoying brothers were still waiting and they hadn´t started a coup for some nights now…

Reluctantly nodding, the boy slurred a submissive, "Ain´t nuthin happen at all sir..," and slowly dared to rise from his puddle, still eyeing the other warily. But instead of throwing him back into the mud as he had expected, a gloved, elegant hand was reached out to him.

"I am glad to hear that. Please let me help you up."

The figure was smiling at him! Blinking, the boy looked from the fair face of his attacker to the outstretched hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that they were entirely alone now. The gaze shifted back to the cloaked aristocrat and, hesitantly, a small, filthy and calloused hand nestled into the firm grip that pulled him from the mud.

Rising to stand on his bare feet again, the boy wiped his running nose with his torn sleeve, and spit to the side, waiting for the other to say something or to release him from his presence. He didn´t know what the man was doing in such a shabby and dangerous area, above all sauntering around so casually in his fancy gear that screamed for some loitering murderer to stab him. Unconsciously, the boy's fingers reached for his own knife that was hidden by his clothes, coldly observing every move the man made. This was a once in a lifetime chance and with no one around right now…

"What is a little miss like yourself doing out on the streets at such a late hour?" The man's voice remained friendly; he calmly looked the person he had run over up and down. The boy, startled, withdraw his hand from the knife, a small smile slowly forming on his full lips. It wasn´t so much that the man had mistaken him for the wrong gender that surprised him; in fact he would have been quite concerned if the other had noticed him to be male, for apart from his long hair and the ragged dress he was wearing, his voice and appearance was very 'girly,' as his imbecile brothers liked to put it. Besides, his outfit and behaviour were _meant_ to make him look female.

What had caught the boy's attention was the subtle, inquiring undertone in the mans voice, one he was very used to and that had surprised him, coming from that sophisticated fella…

Summoning his most alluring smile, the boy stuck out his hips, going into full seducing mode and drawled "Getin knocked ova by a hell uffa handsum´ guy for starta's"

The other man laughed a low, pleasing chuckle, his dark eyes gleaming with mirth. "I see…" He said, sizing up the figure in front of him again. "So, what do you intend to do now, after you have accomplished that task?"

"Dunno," the boy shrugged nonchalantly, the calculated movement making the ragged cloth that was his dress slip from his shoulder and revealing a triangle of dirty, but nonetheless smooth skin."Ya tell me…" he purred with a suggestive flutter of his long dark lashes.

If he could get the man near the bar so that his brothers could see him…

"Mh…" the dark haired man amusedly pretended to think hard about the possibilities until finally settling for a no less suggestive answer. "Maybe I should take care of that ruined clothes of yours since it was my fault that they got all dirty?" Which was a blatant lie, because they hadn´t looked much different before the boy's encounter with the puddle.

Smirking, the 'little miss' gloated inwardly. Now to get him to the bar… And then crush his friggin sophisticated skull.

"Fine with me. But what ´bout a drink or sumthin first?"

"Very well," the other agreed, and after a light bow, he offered his arm to the boy. Snickering in a cute and seemingly shy manner, the child wrapped its smudgy arm around the elbow. This was going smoothly…

Leading the boy towards the middle of the street, the cloaked man turned to the left and started walking down in an idle manner. Stiffening, the boy slowed down, protesting "Ey, da bar´s da oda way…"

Frowning slightly the man stopped, remarking, "Is that so? Actually, I would like to relocate our… little rendezvous into more private quarters."

Looking wary suddenly, the boy licked his lips. Now, this wasn´t good. According to their usual procedure, he should have make the poor pig that Kadaj had picked hammered, then lead him with the promise of a little more mature fun into a dark alley where his brothers were waiting. After Loz would have knocked the guy out they would have enriched themselves with everything their victim had with him and make a run for the next city…

Sensing the supposed prostitute's reluctance, the man purred reassuringly "Do not worry, we will be all alone, there is nothing to fear."

Casting another calculating look at his host, the boy's brain quickly processed the situation. Though he was approximately 15 years older, he didn't look much a threat where strength was concerned. Being an aristocrat, he surely wasn´t a match for someone who had lived amongst the worst of the scum of the underworld for all his life. The boy decided finally: he could take him out alone, and when the man took him to his house stuffed to the roof with expensive things he wouldn´t have to worry about food for the rest of his life… Besides, this time he wouldn´t have to deal with his pestering brothers who stubbornly insisted on not killing the victim and wouldn´t listen to his perfectly rational reasoning that it only meant trouble later if they kept them alive…

Donning a sweet smile to his features, the smaller eagerly encouraged the other to lead to wherever the older wished to take him.

tbc

* * *

**Soooo... The first chapter. Compared to the rest, it´s a really short one....**

**This is AU, and the Middle Ages are fictional here. Although I use references to the actual European times (a period roughly between the 13th and 15th century), this will not be strictly historical of course. Also, I am aware that certain characters may appear (slightly) OOC in the beginning but this is due to the fact, that their characters have to develop over time.**

**A/N: I was just adviced by my awesome beta jsakurachan1 that I probably should say a few words about the European Middle Ages. In my eurocentric mind (I am from Europe….) I did not consider that there might be people around who are not familiar with European history. I said that this is AU, but for the atmosphere and certain circumstances it is important to know, I guess. AND, since I happen to visit a seminar about the Middle Ages right know, I am even a little competent;) But don´t worry, I won´t disgress (I hope). Everyone who knows about the time anyway can stop reading now.**

**The Middle Ages:** According to my prof, the living conditions throughout Europe were very different from region to region but I´ll just shamelessly generalize :D So we have mostly acriculture in Europe and people (90% of the population) live in the coutryside where they work for a lord and kind of belong to him, meaning they are not exactly free, but they aren´t slaves either. There is a strict social hierarchy that says that the priests held the highest position, followed by the king and his aristocrates. Last came the peasants. Women weren´t even mentioned. Cities in this are a rare thing and by todays standards they are small (usually we have 1000 to 3000 people living there, some bigger cities inhabitated up to 18.000). Europe is in the iron grip of the catholic church at that time (although there are some struggles with the emperorship, but it doesn´t matter for the story), which means that they have absolute power. Also about 98% percent of the people are illiterates (apart from the clerics, monks and some rich aristocrates), so they have to beliefe what the church tells them about the bible. Even so, books are rare because they have to be copied by hand and are mostly written in latin. People are very superstitious at that time, at least the lower social classes. As I already mentioned the Middle Ages were incredibly dirty. People didn´t have that much time to care and they didn´t know that it was bad for health either (thus leading to the three pest waves that killed approximately 50 to 75 million people). There was no waste water system in the towns and the carbage just piled on the streets. For example at one time people started to feed their children beer as soon as they were weaned from mother milk, because the laws for brewing beer made it cleaner than the actual water from the wells. Needless to say that the life expectancy didn´t exceed 20 to 40 years for women and 40 to 60 for men very often.

**I think that´s been the most important information. If you still have questions, please pm me any time! **

**Review please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was just adviced by my awesome beta jsakurachan1 that I probably should say a few words about the European Middle Ages. In my eurocentric mind (I am from Europe….) I did not consider that there might be people around who are not familiar with European history. I said that this is AU, but for the atmosphere and certain circumstances it is important to know, I guess. AND, since I happen to visit a seminar about the Middle Ages right now, I am even a little competent ;) But don´t worry, I won´t disgress (I hope). Everyone who knows about the time anyway can stop reading now and continue with the actual chapter.  
**

**The Middle Ages: **According to my prof, the living conditions throughout Europe were very different from region to region but I´ll just shamelessly generalize :) So we have mostly acriculture in Europe and people (90% of the population) live in the coutryside where they work for a lord and kind of belong to him, meaning they are not exactly free, but they aren´t slaves either. There is a strict social hierarchy that says that the priests hold the highest position, followed by the king and his aristocrates. Last came the peasants. Women weren´t even mentioned. Towns are a rare thing and by todays standards they are small (usually they have 1000 to 3000 people living there, some bigger cities inhabitated up to 18.000). Europe is in the iron grip of the catholic church at that time (although there are some struggles with the emperorship, but it doesn´t matter for the story), which means that they have absolute power. Also about 98% percent of the people are illiterates (apart from the clerics, monks and some rich aristocrates), so they have to beliefe what the church tells them about the bible. Even so, books are rare because they have to be copied by hand and are mostly written in latin. People are very superstitious at that time, at least the lower social classes. As I already mentioned the Middle Ages were incredibly dirty. People didn´t have that much time to care and they didn´t know that it was bad for health either (thus leading to the three pest waves that killed approximately 50 to 75 million people). There was no waste water system in the towns and the carbage just piled on the streets. For example at one time people started to feed their children beer as soon as they were weaned from mother milk, because the laws for brewing beer made it cleaner than the actual water from the wells. Needless to say that the life expectancy didn´t exceed 20 to 40 years for women and 40 to 60 for men very often.

**I think that´s been the most important information. If you still have questions, please pm me any time! **

**So, finally, enjoy!**

2

Eventually they stopped in front of a huge, half-timbered house. After the boy had briefed himself that the buildings nearby were dark and no one had seen him, he followed his customer inside. Upon entering the large entrance hall he stopped however, intrigued by all the unknown glamour and expensive interior. A bitter feeling welled up inside of him at the thought that only one of those paintings on the wall or one of those golden chandeliers could easily fill his stomach for a lifetime, though his face didn´t betray any of his considerations.

Giving his guest enough time to take in the beautiful furniture and rich carpets, the man who had introduced himself as Vincent earlier threw his coat over an embroidered chair.

Willing himself out of his admiration and hiding the hoggish, frigid sparkle from his eyes as good as he could, Maria (or so he had introduced himself) faced Vincent again, all businesslike and eager to take this stuff as his. "So, where ya wanna do it?"

On the way here he´d come up with the rudiments of a plan. Make the guy drunk here and then bump him off when they got down to business before he could notice that Maria was indeed a guy… Then he would gather whatever he could carry, meet with his brothers and then they would flee to some place where they could settle down. Or maybe… Yes, maybe he could free himself from their burdening weight and just… disappear by himself…

Really, he inwardly snorted watching the other with cold, indifferent eyes. How dumb (or horny) could one person be, picking up some random guy from the _ports_, taking him to their fancy house and expecting to live through it?! And on top of that someone who surely could have bought himself someone far more elegant and classy.

Though the boy doubted that the man needed to actually _buy_ anyone at all, he was really rather good looking, now that he could see him cast in the soft light of the candles. Maybe he just searched for the ultimate kick or something. Well, he surely would get one, if only not the one he´d anticipated… Mentally shrugging, 'Maria' expectantly looked at Vincent, as the man laughed again in obvious amusement. "Quite eager, aren´t you?"

Not knowing what to say, 'Maria' just smiled sweetly.

"Mh," Vincent hummed, taking a step forward and brushing with a gloved finger over his companion's dirty cheek. The boy leaned into the touch, eyes half lid, and inwardly prevailing over his almost victory, when Vincent murmured "Not that I am not looking forward to this, but a bath would surely be in order first…"

The complacement demeanor vanished from the boys features at this and he made a step back, asking suspiciously, "Bath?" Now what was this shit?!

Lifting an elegant eyebrow, but continuing in this friendly, calm manner of his, Vincent explained "Oh, there is nothing to be afraid of. You will like it, I promise. If you are unwilling, however, I will gladly escort you back and find someone else to keep me company…" Instantly, the boy´s smile returned, as he said "Dun botha, whateva ya want…"

Pleased, Vincent nodded and taking his guest by the hand, he led him through the large house towards an oak door. "There are clothes besides the tub that should fit you. Please make use of the soap. I will wait for you in the dining hall. Come there when you are finished." After another polite bow, he took his leave, vanishing in the corridors.

Blankly, the boy studied the door. But remembering the profit, he decided to endure it and with a snort opened the door.

Upon entering the room he first couldn´t make out anything but white, hot steam. Coughing, he stumbled over the cold tiles, until a wooden basin came into view. Taking another glance at the door to make sure that it was closed, the boy unenthusiastically eyed the tub. After a low, exasperated growl he finally peeled out of his filthy rags rather unwilling and stepped into the hot water. He just had to get over this as fast as possible…

Slowly adjusting to the unfamiliar task of bathing, he slipped down into the water, holding his breath at the strange feeling. Once he had sat down, it didn´t feel all that awkward anymore, though. Actually it felt kind of nice, all cosy and warm… Sighing, he leaned back a bit, watching the formerly pure water becoming a dark shade of brown at an alarming rate.

What did he care…

Sitting in the liquid up to his nose, the boy watched with mild interest the small bubbles escaping the water and bursting on the surface. He dived under water to wet his hair, but emerged shortly after and gasped for air, coughing. Now, that hadn´t been funny…

Leaning back again, he enjoyed the feeling of warm water against his skin until he eventually grew bored. As soon as he had settled down somewhere safe he had to do this again… 'Maria' quickly drifted into a state of relaxed fatigue, and lazily reached for a piece of good smelling silkiness that was lying on the brim, assuming that this had to be 'soap'. The boy watched the foam that built on his skin as he soaped first his arm and then the rest of his body. Not even bothering to try to detangle his felted hair, he instead cleaned his skin with little endeavour. With an unfazed expression he observed how his skin turned from something muddy brownish dark to pale and white. This soap sure was something…

He changed his mildly positive opinion though, as some of the not so amazing lye swept into his eyes, burning them like acid. Cursing under his breath, the boy rubbed at his red, hurting eyes, trying to wash them out. Eventually the pain subsided, and miffed, he decided that he´d had enough of this shit. He wasn´t here to fuck the dog anyway.

Rising to his feet quickly, he attempted to leave the tub as soon as possible, but had to deal with his blurred vision and imbalance first. Clinging to the brim, he slowly caught his equilibrium and exited the tub much more carefully. Briefly searching the space around the tub, he found a soft looking cloth, which he ignored and instead grabbed for a black silken robe. After he had made sure that it hid the parts that would have revealed his true sex, the boy carefully moved out of the slippery room, leaving his own clothes behind. He could come to fetch them later. Though maybe he would not, the smooth texture of the robe felt very good against his bare skin, as it naturally slid around his shape. With all the possible weapons laying around he wouldn´t even need the knife. Just hit the man on the head with something…

Still feeling a little dizzy from the hot water, the fake Maria followed the direction where his client had left earlier, eventually reaching the open doors to a candle lit room that was mostly occupied by a large dinner table. Said table was stuffed with delicious smelling food at the one end, where an empty seat was waiting for a guest. Opposite the feast Vincent was residing in his seat in a relaxed fashion, with only a wine glass in front of him.

As he heard the sound of approaching footsteps the dark haired aristocrat looked up with a smile, but upon finally seeing his guest, it somewhat faltered and his eyes widened a fraction.

Feeling strange under the man´s stare, Maria tilted his head in question "Sumthin´ wrong?"

"No," the man shook his head lightly, the smile being back on his lips, and gestured towards the empty seat. "Sit, please."

Cynically, Maria eyed the offered chair. What was this now? Couldn´t the guy just want to fuck him so that they could get over with it?! This was becoming so troublesome…

Sensing the reluctance, Vincent explained good naturedly "I thought you might be hungry and arranged for a little something."

A little something?! The boy hadn´t seen such types of food ever before!

As his stomach grumbled rather unashamedly and since he _was_ hungry (his last meal had been about 2 days ago), 'Maria' estimated that it wouldn´t hurt to at least try it and slipped onto the seat. Ignoring the cutlery that rested next to the plate, the boy started to stuff himself with the food hastily as if he feared it might be his last.

All the while he was aware of the odd stare that lasted heavily upon him, but he tried to carry it off well. Frankly, the man was giving him the creeps now. He hadn´t noticed in the dark streets, but now in the candle light, Vincent's eyes seemed to be an odd shade of…_red_? He´d never seen anyone with red eyes and somehow he could have done without it. And it wasn´t only his eyes that seemed strange, it was as if he was cast in an ethereal, almost inhuman aura, with his skin so very white it was almost translucent. And the way Vincent looked at him… It was kind of an avaricious look, but not like the men usually would look at him. Vincent watched him like a predetor stalking its prey (that much 'Maria' was used to), but his mysterious gaze seemed to bore into the boy´s very soul, making him feel very uncomfortable. Just something about the man now made him wish he had made a run for it as soon as they had met…

Frostily shaking off these silly thoughts, the boy sensually licked some drippings from his long fingers, for once totally unaware of the maddening spectacle he was providing.

Noticing the hungry eyes that were glued to his face, the boy let go of his hand and with an arched eyebrow nodded at the empty table in front of Vincent, asking "Ya ain´t eatin?"

Smiling that cryptic smile of his again, Vincent slid his still gloved fingers along the shaft of his untouched wine glass. "I will. Later."

"Hn." Not knowing what to make out of that, but not really caring either, for he was rather certain that Vincent wouldn´t get another chance to eat anything anymore very soon, Maria bestowed his attention upon the grilled chicken again.

As he was sinking his sharp teeth into the delicious white flesh, Vincent's smooth voice filled the room again, as he, with a fathomless expression marvelled, "It is astonishing what a little bit of water and soap can do to a persons appearance…"

Maria looked up from his feast, momentarily stopping at tearing apart the poor chicken. Not getting what the man wanted from him, he just gave an agreeing grunt and continued to wolf down his meat.

Vincent continued to watch the boy eating until he sank back with a satisfied sigh. Assuming that he was done now, Vincent elegantly rose to his feet and strode around the table, never leaving his eyes from his guest.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah…" came the idle response, followed by a hearty burp. Unfazed, Vincent crouched down next to the chair, carefully taking 'Maria's' chin between long fingers and with a silken, embroidered handkerchief softly wiped away some cream from his face.

"Shall I introduce you to my bedroom then?"

"Sure."

Finally. Had taken the fella long enough… But it hadn´t been that bad when he thought about it and stroked his full stomach lazily.

Taking the boy by the hand, Vincent helped him up from the chair and led him to another door that connected the dining room directly to the bedroom. The latter was lit by candles as well and was dominated by a huge, elaborate four-poster bed. A large number of cushions were draped on the sheets, making it look very cosy and inviting.

"Please, make yourself at home," Vincent bid, and Maria obediently crawled over the blankets, taking notice of the heavy candle bearer sitting on the nightstand next to the bed from out of the corner of his eye.

Rolling on his back, he placed his head against the soft cushions, making sure that he rested in a position from where he could easily reach the golden candle holder. Casting his eyes downwards in an attempt to appear shy the long haired boy waited for Vincent to join him, inwardly preparing himself for what was to come. The other however didn´t seem too eager to follow his inviting gesture and instead took his time to drink in the sight before him, with a slightly distanced look.

Hiding his impatience perfectly, 'Maria' softly inquired "Ya aint´t comin?"

Shaking his head as if to free it, Vincent smiled and followed him on the bed.

It struck the boy somewhat weird that he didn´t take his clothes of, but then it was only better. Would be quite disgusting otherwise. Though Vincent _was_ beautiful, probably the most gorgeous person he had seen apart from his brothers, the boy was far from an age where he might have welcomed that beauty. Right now all he saw in the man was someone disgustingly rich, naïve, and easily deceived.

Inwardly smirking as the man crept towards him, 'Maria' flexed his fingers. Though he felt slightly dizzy and light headed, which he blamed the bath and the meal for, he was totally focused on his task… Vincent's eyes captured his gaze and refused to let go, as he slowly hovered over the boys scrawny body. Red orbs bore into green, and suddenly the boy thought that he could hear faint noises… It sounded almost like… music… sweet and enticing… where was it coming from?… he needed to focus…

Distantly he felt his skin tingle as Vincent´s gloved fingers brushed over his neck and craned his head back softly, but decidedly.

Shit, what was happening? His head was spinning and he had trouble thinking clearly…

There hadn´t been anything in the food, had there?! On the verge of a panic attack the boy forced himself to calm down and, despite his swimming head, to not forget about what he had come here for. Anxiety turning into ire, 'Maria' reached out for the candle holder. Honestly, he had initially decided to just kill the man quickly and take his belongings, since he had been kind of nice and all, but after the stunt he had pulled just now he would punch his fucking head into friggin bits of brains and bones!

Finally his fingertips made contact with the cold metal and long fingers wrapped mercilessly around the hilt as Vincent´s lips ghosted over the sensitive skin of his nape.

The music had become deafening, relentlessly drawing the boy into a maelstrom of chimes and distant, alluring voices that told him to let go, that it was alright to loose himself in their dance, that nothing else mattered but the sweet swirling melody that filled every fiber of his being…

In a last, determined attempt to withstand the intoxicating music, 'Maria' gathered all his mental and physical strength and lifted the candle bearer from the nightstand to let it fall down on his abuser's pretty head.

Before he could make it only halfway, cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and held his arm in place. After a bone crushing squeeze the boy let go of the item with a weak scream and it clattered down beside the bed.

Still holding the boy in place without so much as looking up, the calm, but strangely cold voice of his former victim (for somehow the roles had been replaced suddenly and much to the boys fury) penetrated the swirling cacophony in his head. "Now, now, aren´t we a naughty little boy…"

Icy lips brushed against his bent neck again, teasing and tasting the soft white skin.

A strangled sound came from the throat Vincent was holding onto. The bastard _knew_ that he was male?! Since when?! Did it matter…?!

'No, it does not…' the voice that sounded like Vincent said in his head. 'But if you must know, I knew since the first time I saw you. That is for quite a while now. I have been watching you…'

So this had been the source of his uneasiness recently… But why?!

Holding the struggling boy down firmly, the ebony haired man continued to speak in his head in a strange sing sang voice that went in perfect harmony with the alluring melody.

"I must admit that you and your brothers are quite skilled with that little fraud of yours. But unlike your siblings you strike me to be a little too indifferent where the fate of your victims is concerned… I do not approve of your relentless actions. However, I am willing to forgive you, considering the circumstances you are caught in. That is, if you promise to refrain from such actions in the future. You will not kill. And do not even think about lying to me, I will continue to watch you…" the man purred dangerously into his ear.

A bitter laugh erupted from the boy's throat, ridiculing his attacker's words.

"What is so funny?" Vincent asked calmly, leaving his victims neck be and looking up into the half lidded eyes with his own narrowed.

"What da hell are ya, da blessed virgin or sumthin!?" Snorting, the boys dizzy gaze focused into a sharp, indifferent look "Mind ya own fuckin´shit an get da hell off me!"

Unblinking Vincent held on to his victim. "It pains me greatly to hear such words coming from an angelic face like yours, it really does. But I am afraid you are beyond redemption now… See it as a gift that I will release you from our wretched existence as long as you are still resembling something vaguely human."

Ignoring the furious mental insults that were directed at his person, Vincent tightened his grip at the boy's arms, and threw his neck back. Under the shocked stare of his victim, razor sharp canines emerged from his jaw.

And with a sudden thrust, the teeth bore into the boy's neck, making him arch into the man´s lean body. Gasping and with hazy eyes, the boy whose name was not Maria, slowly felt his life getting drained out of his body, as the vampire sucked his sweet blood greedily, but it didn´t really matter because all he felt was utter bliss.

The last thing he remembered before everything disintegrated into exploding colours and all consuming siren songs was a short, sullen silver head and a teary eyed bulky boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** So, that´s it. Storie´s finished.**

**Just kidding. There are at least 50 more chapters to go (that´s as much as I´ve written now).**

**So, the more feedback, the sooner the rest of the chapters will be up ;)**

**Besides I´d really like to know what you people think of this!**

**sareyva: **Thank you, I´m glad you liked it! Hopefully you´ll like the new chapter as well!

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my awesome beta jsakurachan1 for helping me out again, despite her tight schedule!**

**And another note: I probably should say something about the boys ages, uh? Sry... But here it comes :)**

**Kadaj: 8-9**

**Yazoo: 12-13**

**Loz: 14-16**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**3

"Yazoo!"

Something… was calling a name… His… Maybe... he couldn't focus.

The only clear thought he had was that whatever was screaming did it too close to his throbbing head. Groaning, he waved a leaden hand at the offending yeller.

The offender was angrily shaking his shoulders now, evoking an splitting earth quake in his head. _Damn it, what the fuck!_ He thought angrily.

Tiredly he finally deigned to crack his heavy eyelids open to glower at whoever dared bother him, but was met with a dark scowl.

"Finally! Was ´bout time ya know!" The merciless fingers digging into his shoulders let go and he fell back, his head hitting the ground with a soft thud. New pain exploded behind his eyes and he moaned again.

"Where da hell hav ya been tonight?! An dun ya dare come me with sum shady excuses!" An accusing finger was waved in front of his view warningly as his beloved, younger brother continued in his furious rant.

Another familiar face came into his line of vision, belonging to his soft-headed older brother. Naturally his eyes were red brimmed from tears; he asked with concern if Yazoo was alright. At least one of his siblings showed some sympathy for his misery…

He attempted to shake his head that, no, he felt far from being alright, but it still felt so very heavy…

"Oi Kadaj, I think he looks kinda really pale…" Loz voiced his worries quietly and carefully lifted his brother´s silver head to cradle him in his lap, softly stroking the offending long strands out of his face and mumbling "Dun listn, he´s been worried sick ´bout ya…" Frowning he added, "Bud really where were ya?"

Yazoo settled for a snappy answer but stopped, dry mouth hanging slightly open. Indeed, what had he been doing…? He remembered changing into his dress and leaving their hideout to meet at the agreed tavern, but then… his head exploded into a blinding light again that took the word 'agony' to a whole new dimension; the boy moaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn´t remember.

"Yazoo!" the eldest cried out, even making the youngest looking slightly worried.

"Dun cry Loz," came the harsh reply from below. Gods, his throat felt like sandpaper.

"I ain´t cryin´!" Loz objected indignantly, a tear sneaking down his cheek.

Yazoo barely managed a small smirk. The next moment something cold touched his lips and he greedily drank the foul tasting liquid. After the cool water had soothed his abused throat he felt stronger, and with Loz's help, slowly sat up. Taking in his surroundings with a quick glance, he noticed that he was in the cottage they used as their current base ('home' would have gone a little over the top).

Rubbing his throbbing temple with long fingers, Yazoo tried again to remember what had happened the previous night but it was to no use. All he got was a headache and he could very well do without that.

Huffing, Kadaj folded his arms over his chest, eyeing his sibling grumpily. His childlike features were tired and dirty, barely hiding the concern he strained to hide because he was friggin furious! How dare his brother go off to god knows where and make them search for him all night! And when they finally decide to go back to their hideout, there he was innocently snoring away as if nothing had happened at all!

Well, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, Yazoo was really looking miserable, face sickeningly pale, his breathing ragged and his heart working so hard that the pounding was visible against his ribcage under his clothes…

Which struck Kadaj as kind of odd. Something was wrong with the picture and said oddity was…

He couldn´t put his finger on it.

Frustrated he unwrapped his arms and grabbed for a dirty linen bag. Searching for something inside, he finally withdrew his hand and threw something in his brother's direction. Feeling too weak to catch it, Yazoo only watched the shrivelled, vermiculated apple hit his chest and bounce of into his lap.

Casting a reproachful look at his youngest brother, who in turn threw up his arms with exasperation in reply, Loz compassionately took the apple, polishing it with his dirty sleeve and holding it out to his brother with a bright smile.

Expressionless Yazoo bit into the fruit and slowly chewed it down. Once his stomach was filled a little he felt even better. Still it irked him that he didn´t know what had rendered him in this pathetic state…

From his corner, Kadaj observed his brothers with narrowed eyes… Something was just wrong… Suddenly it hit him and he jumped to his feet in agitation.

Two silver heads snapped into his direction in unison, quizzical looks plastered to their faces.

Determined, and his mouth looking pinched, the youngest planted himself in front of Yazoo, who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Know what´s wrong," he declared, staring down.

"What?" asked Loz baffled, looking between his brothers in confusion.

"Dere ain´t no mud on ya."

"Hn?" With narrowed eyes Yazoo looked down at himself, noticing that his brother's shrewd observation was right (because of that ability of his he was the one who choose their victims for he almost always found someone with enough money for them to manage to make a living for a while.).

Amazed the boy looked at his white skin.

"An´ ya reek kinda strange…" Loz added, frowning.

"Dat´s called 'soap', stupid," Yazoo informed him curtly, still lost in his studies of his own body.

"How´d ya know?" Kadaj inquired suspiciously, startling the middle brother who stopped his observation. Tilting his head he answered after a moment, "I … dunno."

Snorting, Kadaj shot him a disbelieving look until he noticed something else. "What´s dis…" grabbing the other by the collar of that hideous dress he was still wearing, he teared the cloth down to reveal two tiny red injuries maring the otherwise unblemished marble like skin.

"What´s it?" Yazoo inquired, head tilted so that his brother could have a better look.

"Dunno, ya tell _me_!" the youngest hissed, poking the bruises and making the other flinch with pain.

"Looks kinda like, ya know… bite marks or sumthin" Loz spoke up again, a concentrated look on his features as he bent his head over the injuries.

"Da hell?" Snapping his head back, Yazoo looked at them scandalized and lifted his own hand to brush over the offending marks himself.

"Ya didn´do sumethin… weird, did ya?" Kadaj asked icyly, piercing his brother with a scrutinizing look.

"´Course not, dun´be stupid!" The other snorted, adding mentally 'I hope…'

"Oh yeah?! Den where´re dey comin´from?" The youngest demanded to know, defiantly crossing his little arms again.

"Told ya I dunno. Bud it sure as hell ain´t from what ya thinkin´!" Yazoo was getting sick of this conversation and swept away Loz´s hand from his collar. Seriously, what were they thinking?! As if he hadn´t other things to do than let the next best fella fuck him!

"Maybe ya fell into da sea an´ sumeone found ya an´ brought ya back? Would explain why ya all clean an´ stuff…" Loz suggested in one of his rare brighter moments.

"Pfff," Kadaj snorted. "wouldn´t explain da marks. Besides no one knows where we livin´."

"Maybe I came back maself," Yazoo frowned.

Kadaj only spared them a snort, turning on his heels and looking out through a slit between two rotten wooden panels. "Anyway, we didn´ get nuthin las´ night. Get ya lazy asses up, we´re goin out."

"Bud it ain´t dark yet…"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" the other turned around angrily. "Ain´t ya hungry or what? We havn´t had anythin´since like eva thanks ta ya brotha!"

Scared, Loz decided to better keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day. Kadaj was in one of his infamous choleric moods and he knew better than to mess with him. And besides, what he said was true, they were starving and needed some nutriment desperately.

"Can ya stand?" he quietly inquired, helping his other brother up, who only nodded.

Still feeling very shaky, but being too proud to admit it, Yazoo followed his brothers out into the heavily clouded afternoon to hunt for some food.

xxXxx

"What ´bout dat fella?" Loz wispered, peeking through the panels and nodding his head in the direction of a small, skinny guy hanging over a table and looking sick.

"Naa. An´ shaddap, need ta concentrate." Kadaj grunted, scanning the dark and half empty tavern for a potential victim.

Yazoo was hanging next to them, finding it difficult to follow the conversation. His head was spinning like crazy…

"Dat one´s good." Pointing a finger at a fat man sitting all by himself in a corner, clinging to his pot of high-proof alcohol, the youngest grinned with satisfaction and nudged his brother in the ribs with a sharp elbow. "Hey, Yaz, ya seein'him?"

Yazoo made an affirmative grunt, vaguely noticing the blurred shadow his younger brother had picked.

"Say…" the eldest asked quietly, almost wary, with a quick look at his middle brother "We ain´t 'ere ta… murder him…?"

Tensely observing his middle brother as well, Kadaj waited for his reply. Although he was kind of the leader of their little family, he was aware that he wasn´t fit for some decisions yet and left them to Yazoo. Waving a hand tiredly in dismissal, Yazoo pushed himself away from the wall. Somewhere in the back of his clouded mind a little voice told him that it wouldn´t be a very bright idea to insist on killing their victims. Releasing the breath he didn´t know he had been holding, Kadaj grabbed Loz by the arm.

"Okay den, Loz´n I´ll be waitin´two alleys from here. An´hurry, I´m friggin starvin´,"

With that they retreated into the alley nearby, leaving the task of pursuing the guy to follow them to the assigned place to the middle brother.

Taking a deep breath, Yazoo braced himself and then slipped through the door into the smelly, dusty tavern. Since it was still too early for the sailors and fisher men to be finished with their work, the dark room was relatively empty. Thick clouds of smoke were circling around the few waxy candle cheroots, casting everything into deep shadows.

Making his way on unsteady feet to the corner, the boy fell into one of the scratched wooden benches next to the man who hadn´t acknowledged his presence yet and slurred, trailing a finger down his victims sweaty, hairy arm. "Ey, hansom´, lookin´for sumthin fun?"

The man grabbed his finger and bent it at a painful angle, attempting to tell him to fuck off but stopped with his mouth drooling as he finally lifted his bloodshot eyes.

Letting go of the finger and instead wrapping an arm around the stunning beauty that had decided to bestow her attention upon him, the bald man took a large sip from his beer, burping and being awfully friendly all of a sudden.

"Sure thing. Where´d ya wanna go?"

Having a hard time not passing out from the strong smell that emitted from the guy's body -it was really heavy even by Yazoo's standards who was used to quite a lot- the boy tried to breathe as little as possible. Still managing to summon a wry smile to his lips, he drawled "Know da perfect place, ain´t far from here…"

Enduring the groping at his dress for another second, he finally rose from his seat and staggered towards the door with his victim in tow.

As soon as they were out in the fresh air (if one could call the smell of rotting fish of a breeze as fresh…) Yazoo felt better, confidently smiling at the fisherman and bidding him with his crocked finger to follow. The man was more than eager to oblige, watching the boys white bare legs with grinning anticipation.

They were almost around a corner that led them away from the open ports, when a very unwelcome and familiar voice screamed at them from behind "Hey, yo! The fuckin little shit in the dress!"

Freezing in action, Yazoo snapped his head around to come face to face with one angry redhead and former victim.

Oh just why of all times and all people!

Cursing, Yazoo decided that he´d better make a run for it and left the bald fat fisher stand where he stood, dumbfounded. To his immense luck, his current victim didn´t seem too pleased with the redhead fucking up his chance to get a decent shag and angrily reached for the man, holding him at his collar. Not waiting for Reno to free himself from the angry man´s grip, the silver haired boy vanished into the next alley, hearing the red haired man ranting on about how the bloody fag had pulled a fast one on him, taken all his friggin' money and was about to do the same to the poor fat ass and that he should be fucking grateful and let go off of him now, damnit!!!

Panting, Yazoo ran through the narrow alleys that all, for some reason, looked the same. Where had Kadaj said he was waiting? He couldn´t quite remember, dark blurs were dancing before his eyes, and he couldn´t feel his numb feet. He didn´t know how long or where he´d run to either, but the sun was going down slowly so it must have been quite a while now. Stopping at a corner to catch his breath, he leaned heavily against a wooden wall. At least there was no sign of his pursuer.

Really, how stupid could one person be, following them for half a year and through 5 cities, just to make his point that he was pissed! It wasn´t like they could pay him back or that they actually cared or something! And the time he had wasted following them he could have easily earned back the money he had lost!

Using the wall for support, Yazoo turned into another alley, his long hair hindering his view, but he didn´t really care. He had to find his brothers first and make sure they were alright. Then they could try to come up with another way of obtaining food, it wasn´t like they hadn´t shoplifted before. But first…

"Hey, gorgeous."

What?

Did they mean him?

Looking up in confusion, Yazoo could see nothing but a dark wall ahead of him. A dead end… Then this must mean that the voice had come from behind.

Slowly turning around on his shaking legs, the boy tried to focus his view against the blinding light of the evening sun that was shining directly into his eyes. After narrowing his eyes, he could make out the frame of a rather corpulent figure and a sweaty smell almost made him retch.

The fisherman.

And he had brought friends.

With greasy grins, five heavily built men came towards him, lecherously eyeing the boy who slowly stumbled back until he hit the wall.

Fuck, this just wasn´t his day!

"Ain´t lookin´so cocky anymore are ya?" the fat fisherman drawled and the rest of his friends burst into shrill laughter. Really, Yazoo had no idea what was so funny, voicing his doubts with a low growl. He regretted it though, as a big fist connected with his stomach, making him double over.

"Ain´t nice offerin´someone a good time an´ den run off…" the bald, sweaty man grinned, breathing his disgusting smell into the boy's face as he bent over him and pulled him to his feet again.

"No shit," the boy sneered, earning another hit, this time to his face. Some of the guys voiced his concern for making the pretty face all ugly, but Yazoo barely heard it because the sirens were shrilling in his head again.

Coughing up some blood and spitting it on the ground, the boy coldly remarked, certain that it would immediately decrease the men´s interest in him, "Sorry pals bud I ain´t a friggin chick," smirking into the mans fat face, who was still holding him up by the collar.

His blood ran cold and the smirk vanished very fast, though, as the fisher graced him with a wry smile and informed him sweetly "We know, dat fella of yours told us…"

And then he knew no more as the men pounced on him to release their primal instincts.

* * *

**XxAnimeFelinexX:** Thank you! And no, Yazoo cannot die in the second chapter, then I would indeed have trouble coming up with a V/Y story about 50 chapters. I could make Vincent necrophilic, but I´d rather not imagine that! XD

**sareyva:** Hehe, yes soap, the best invention of all times :) Hm, Yazoo secretly likes his brothers in this fic, maybe they just had an argument or something, before Vincent picked him up and that is why he was out of sorts with them... We´ll see :) Thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my AWESOME beta jsakurachan1 who already did the next few chapters!!!**

**Enjoy!**

4

"Oy brat, ya ain´t tryin´ ta shit me again, are ya?!" A pissed redhead snapped, dangerously flashing his knife just to emphasize what would happen if they tried anything stupid on him again. After six months of chasing the brothers through the country his patience had worn considerably thinner, and despite the triumphant feeling of finally having tracked them down and effectively cornering two of them, he was still missing the main character.

Snorting, Kadaj shook his head, damning his bad luck. Now of all times, when they were weak from hunger and separated from each other, the annoying redhead had to pop up to bother them with his pitiful revenge thingy.

"Ya bedda nat…" Reno warned, easily playing with the sharp blade. Loz was sitting hunched in a corner of the street where they had intended to wait for Yazoo and some fat prey, but instead Reno had shown up. Before they could even think of bolting, the man had held his rusty, but nonetheless dangerous weapon under Kadaj´s chin and growled at them to stay frozen to the spot. Since then two hours had gone by and no one else had come to their hiding spot.

Biting his dirty nails, Loz silently cried, not caring about Reno´s unnerved bellowing to shut the fuck up, yo!

"Maybe… maybe sumthin happen…" he mumbled, looking sick with worry and not like the big bulky guy that had knocked Reno out in a similar alley a few months ago.

"Oh yeah? ´d serve da little bitch right, yo," the man snarled, impatiently shifting his weight to the other foot and peering into the darkness.

His cruel remark only made Loz wail harder and earned him a furious glare from the other brat. Kadaj crouched down next to his brother and tried to calm him down somehow. "Dun´cry Loz. I'm sure he´s a´right…" Probably was just clever enough to stay away from the trouble, Kadaj thought darkly. Maybe he was scheming something for their rescue…

"Bud… bud he looked kinda sick earlier…"

Kadaj pressed his lips into a thin line. It wasn´t like he couldn´t understand his brother´s concerns. To tell the truth, he felt that something wasn´t right either. It should have taken Yazoo no longer than half an hour, one at maximum. By now the sun had almost gone down completely and there was still no sign of their brother… Come to think of it, he really had been looking very pale and stressed earlier, but because of his unusual looks it hadn't really been noticeable…

"A´right," Kadaj decided, rising to his feet again "We gonna search for him."

"We ain´t doin such thing," Reno immediately objected, suspiciously eyeing the brothers.

"He ain´t comin´here if he hasn´t by now," Kadaj tried to reason, looking tired.

"An' what if he does?" the other countered, lifting his chin in a rather stubborn manner.

"Why dun ya stay here an find out?" Kadaj answered sweetly, hoping against all hopes. Of course Reno only snorted, but after scratching his head (and pulling out a flea from his messed hair) he motioned the boys with an unwilling gesture of his chin to move in front of him. Pressing the knife into Kadaj´s back just for good measure, the trio shuffled along the alleys, occasionally shouting their brother´s name.

After what seemed like an hour the shouts had become even more frantic, but there was still no sign of Yazoo whatsoever.

An anxious Loz had gone off ahead, an inner feeling driving him through the narrow alleys. Something was wrong, very wrong; he felt it with every fibre of his being. He couldn´t quite explain where his uneasiness came from, but it had always been like this and his intuition had never failed him before. There was a strong bond between him and his brothers, something not physical but mental, and it was especially strong with Yazoo. Loz didn´t know if every sibling shared this closeness, but what he knew was that it provided him with a task, a responsibility. He wasn´t good with making decisions like Kadaj or deceiving people as Yazoo did. No, Loz was the one to protect the other two and make sure that no one harmed them, he was their guardian and he took this duty very seriously. What made him so miserable right now was the sickening certainty that he had failed his brothers, not only because Reno had found and threatened them, but also because his connection with Yazoo had gone alarmingly weak and was growing fainter with every passing minute.

Almost running through the mud, the eldest stormed through the dock area, shouting his brother's name with a hoarse, dry voice. Eventually he glanced back towards the other two and informed them over his shoulder that the next alley would only be another dead end, but he stopped mid-sentence and breathed sharply as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He bolted forward, vanishing in the shadows that the run-down shacks cast over the streets. Cursing, Reno prodded the other boy with his knife to follow the dipshit and shuffled after him. Kadaj was suddenly gone too, not caring for the blade in his back anymore when he saw his brother kneeling in the dirt and cradling a frail, bloody creature in his arms, wailing loudly.

With shaky legs, he stopped beside Loz and tried to get a look at the naked, dirty figure his brother was hunched over, but the next moment he wished he hadn´t as his stomach recoiled at the sight.

"What da hell´s wrong…" Reno angrily inquired, finally coming to stand next to Kadaj and taking a curious look past the boy´s shoulder.

"Holy shit!"

The boy lay in a puddle of his own blood, mud, and some slimy white secretion; Reno tried not to think about their origins too hard. Blood was oozing out of some severe wounds and from between his legs. A hip had been dislocated and stood out from the rest of the body in an awkward angle, looking very painful. The body was blemished with countless purple bruises, standing out against the white skin that had become even paler from the severe blood loss. The only thing that had been spared was the boy´s face, if one overlooked the split lip.

Gulping Reno glanced to the side, half-heartedly announcing, "Serves him right, yo, da fag sure had it comin´…"

The furious, utterly shaken look that Kadaj shot him with teary eyes made him shut up instantly and nervously shift his weight. It wasn´t like he hadn´t wanted his revenge too, but he had thought about something more along the line of letting them pay back tenfold the amount they had stolen from him and maybe exploit them a little, letting them work their asses off for him for a while. It wasn´t like he was a monster or something, yo.

Watching the wretched scene below the redhead understood why the brothers did what they did, life surely was a bitch to orphans and all they did was try to survive…

"Yo, ya brotha still alive?"

"I-I dunno…" Loz sobbed, holding his ear over the boy´s face to hear if he was breathing. To his immense relief there was still a small out-and intake of air, though it was very shallow and weak.

"He´s breathin!"

"Okay then listen brat," Reno ordered Kadaj, who turned and snarled at him since he hated nothing more than being bossed around. But, given the circumstances, he forced himself to listen. Seeing the change in the boy´s eyes and knowing that he had his attention, Reno continued tightly, "Ya stayin´here with da fag. Ya brotha an me gonna go get sum help."

Letting go of his beloved brother reluctantly, Loz listened to Reno's orders to go search for some linen so that they could stop the bleeding, while Reno would go to find a barber surgeon or something. Inwardly he doubted that anyone would be willing to help; these things happened on a daily basis and no one would cry after a useless child, an experience he knew all too well. They hadn´t any money either, but he refused to just give up.

Instinctively Reno had taken the lead and he would be damned if he let the brat just die without giving him a decent piece of his mind first!

Satisfied that Kadaj was safe enough alone with his brother (also realizing that he was the most useless and swamped right now, even more so than the cry baby) he parted with Loz and, with a grim expression, darted for the next tavern.

Kadaj stood awkwardly next to his bleeding brother, unable to divert his gaze from the poor sight despite his senses screaming at him to shut his eyes and just pretend that nothing happened, everything was alright…!

In all the years they had been doing this, it actually had never crossed his mind that someday they would find themselves at the receiving end, or that one of their schemes could backfire on them… Of course he had been aware that the possibility existed, but he´d never thought that… It was all his fault, wasn´t it?! He was the leader, he was responsible that everything went smoothly. If only he had been more attentive this wouldn´t have happened! They could have found other ways of obtaining food and… and…

A strangled sound escaped his throat as he sank down to his knees and with shaking hands brushed some blood-stained silver strands out of his brother´s face. Yazoo´s eyes were open but emptily stared into nothingness. The blood flowed inexorably from the deep scratches and cuts. Just what had they been _doing_ to him…

Choking, Kadaj pressed his little hands against one of the wounds in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding as heavy tears began to fall, but only more liquid seemed to well up between his dirty fingers. The sun finally vanished behind the horizon, turning the pools of red liquid into black stains against Yazoo's pale skin.

"He is going to die."

A low, smooth voice startled the boy and he stumbled back on all fours, wide eyes darting around in fear. From deep within the shadows engulfing the alley two glowing red eyes bore into his own and slowly a figure emerged from the darkness. With slow strides a handsome, well dressed man came towards them, his piercing, fathomless gaze shifting from the smaller boy to Yazoo.

"Dun come near him!" Kadaj hissed and in a fit of bravery threw himself over his brother to shield him from any harm, glaring at the strange man in fury. The man made something deep inside him scream and thrash with fear, making him want to run very, very far away, but his stubborn and protective will kept the boy from giving in to this primal instinct.

Unfazed the man observed the two brothers for a moment, his inhuman eyes taking in the injuries Yazoo had suffered and Kadaj's tear streaked face.

Finally he opened his mouth again, directing his weighty question at the smaller boy who observed him with wary eyes.

"Child, do you want your brother to live?"

The hostility vanished from the boy's eyes and was replaced by hope and relief.

"Woud ya- Could ya do dat?"

"I can." Ignoring the happy cries from Kadaj, he shifted his gaze back to Yazoo. Searching his face he added calmly, "However, there is one condition."

"What´s it, I dun´care ya can hav´anything ya want from me!" The boy offered, beyond desperation now and frantically stroking his brother´s head with shaking hands to soothe Yazoo -and himself- ,silently telling him to not worry anymore, that help had come for them.

"Then I request his life."

"What?! Bud ya yest sa-"

"I will not kill him. If I save him, however, I demand that you sever every tie with him. To you your brother will be dead from now on. You will neither search for him nor attempt to take him back once you decide to put his fate into my hands," the man requested with an indifferent look on his fair features.

"Bu-bud…"

"It is your decision. Let him die here, or rest assured that he will live."

Biting his lips, tears streaming down his muddy face once more, Kadaj looked from the cloaked man whose frame was a silhouette before the rising full moon, to his slowly haemorrhaging brother.

How could this have happened?!

And why did _he_ have to make the choice?! How could this man expect him to decide something like this, it was just downright cruel! But if he didn´t hurry there was no decision left to be made.

"A-a´right ya can have him…" Kadaj finally choked, looking totally lost and overwhelmed. Before he could even end the sentence or make a decent farewell, the man had already taken the limp form of his brother into his arms and, as suddenly as he had appeared, vanished into the darkness, leaving the miserable boy crouched before a pool of blood.

"I´ve bandages!" Loz shouted, skidding around the corner with a washed out sheet he had stolen draped over his shoulders and panting.

"I found a doctor!" Reno breathed, rounding the opposite corner with an elderly man in tow.

"Where´s ya brotha?!" The redhead asked baffled, looking at the blood and the wide eyed boy. The youngest stared at them with his eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets, widening in disbelief and shock.

And then Kadaj just screamed.

**Vincent is so evil, isn´t he ;)**

**sareyva: **But that how Kadaj IS, I think :) Bossy and aggressive, I mean. Yeah, I wouldn´t want to live in the Middle Ages either. I think I´d die from disgust after 5 minutes... Thanks for reviewing!

**So, maybe you feel like leaving me a comment? That would make me really happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here´s a looooong chapter :)  
**

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for betaing this!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

5

Yazoo hardly felt himself being lifted up of the cold, biting wind nipping at his bare skin. He could not make much of a conscious effort to become more aware of what was happening around him, or actually have the strength to give a damn, either mentally or physically. With a mild and surprisingly indifferent resignation, some part of his hazy mind realized that this was a rather pathetic way of dying, but another part just shrugged it off. While he was drifting through the black nothingness, trapped inside his broken mind, his aching, dying body was carried miles and miles away from his brothers in a split second.

His drifting consciousness recognized frantic pounding on wood and the creaking opening of a door accompanied by a stunned female voice. She was interrupted by a harshly spoken order to get a doctor. Still, all of this didn´t even spark a reaction from his wandering mind.

The woman in the doorway took a sharp breath as she saw the naked, violated boy wrapped into the red cloak of her master cradled in Vincent's arms.

She instantly obeyed the command, noticing the seriousness of it. Reaching for an oil lamp she threw a cloth over her slim shoulders and hurried into the dark streets to go for a doctor. Meanwhile Vincent climbed up the stairs with inhuman speed and laid the boy on a soft, white sheeted bed. He didn´t need candlelight to illuminate the room for his eyes saw through even the darkest shadows without failure. And right now his scrutinizing look told him that he had to do something quickly or he wouldn´t be able to keep his part of the promise.

Freeing his long fingers from the black gloves using his teeth, Vincent searched for the most severe of the injuries. Absent-mindedly he thought that the boy had truly been unfortunate… Under different circumstances the wounds wouldn´t have been serious enough to even bring him near the verge of death. Sure, the hip was painful and left untreated it could quickly become a problem. But the bloodloss wouldn´t have been that fatal, if only a certain someone hadn´t feasted from the boy quite unbridled. Maybe he should have killed him after all, it would have spared Yazoo this experience; if only he hadn´t shown the potential for a possible change of attitude in the last minute. The concern and love for his brothers, betraying the impression the vampire had gotten from his haughty thoughts had made him withdraw and give the boy another chance to live with his siblings. Destiny apparently had other plans, though. And now, since he had taken responsibility, he couldn´t just leave it be or kill him…

With a dark expression, Vincent rolled up the sleeve from his arm and held it over one deep cut. Then, with a quick flick of his sharp, long nails over the white skin of his wrist he opened his own blood vessels and let droplets fall into the wound.

With a hiss the flesh merged together again, closing the incision without leaving any trace of its former existence. A muffled moan escaped the unconscious boy's throat, the sensation cutting through to his foggy brain, but Vincent moved on to the next wound with a determined expression.

When the doctor finally arrived, all wounds had vanished as if by magic, save for the dislocated hip, and the bruises.

Averting her eyes at the sight of the sharp bones of the boy´s hip pressing out against the skin, the maid pressed her hands over her mouth to stifle a moan.

The doctor set aside his bag on the nightstand and with experienced, calloused fingers scanned his patient's blood smeared shape, mumbling at him to just endure it as sharp screams filled the air.

Finally he let go of the boy and wiped away sweat from his forehead with a dirty cloth. Then he ordered the maid to bring some hot water, who eagerly obliged and hurried to the kitchen.

"Close the door please," the doctor instructed and fumbled a relatively clean cloth out of his bag, which he stuffed between the boy's teeth, careful to not suffocate him. Yazoo´s eyes had become bleary with pain and fine sweat was building on his forehead, though he hadn´t really come back to reality or understood what was going on around him. All he knew was hot acrid AGONY sweeping through his body in stormy, angry waves and he wanted it to stop!'

Vincent had come to stand next to the bed again, observing the doctor with unreadable eyes, his face a mask of indifference.

"I´ll relocate the hip now, but you have to hold him down," the man breathed, as he prepared himself for the act.

Vincent sat beside the boy and pinned him to the mattress by his shoulders. He tried to soothe Yazoo with that enticing song of his, but the boy was beyond contact now and wasn´t aware of anything besides his anguish.

"Ready?" the doctor asked, licking his lips. Vincent nodded and put some more weight on his hands carefully so as not to brake any bones.

The relocation took about a minute to put the bones back in place, but it was enough time for Yazoo to wake up the entire neighbourhood with pained shouts that erupted from him, even with the cloth muffling his voice. Trying to thrash wildly in Vincent´s iron grip, the boy´s eyes rolled back in his head until his body couldn´t bear it any longer and he finally lost complete consciousness.

Vincent released Yazoo´s shoulders, leaving a brand new set of bruises behind. The maid entered the room again, looking very pale and worn out.

"Thank you, Miss Aeris," the doctor whispered and looked up briefly, then continued to examine the bruises of the still form on the bed. The maid nodded softly and placed the waterbowl on the nightstand, waiting for new instructions from either her master or the doctor. Although she didn´t show it she was really worried, not only about the foreign boy but also for the ebony haired young man. Her employer seldom came home, and if he did, he retired to his library, telling her in a polite manner that he wished not to be disturbed. Never before had he received any visitors or guests, nor any relatives. Aeris couldn't complain, he was polite, friendly and calm and treated her well, though he was quite a mystery to her.

But now this was so very unlike him and the poor boy's condition was so horrible!

"Miss?"

A concerned, but also slightly impatient hand was waved in front of her face. Startled, she straightened up. "Y-yes?"

"I asked if it might be possible for you to take care of my guest." Vincent quietly inquired, adding "I do understand however if you feel not inclined to-"

"No, of course I will!" Aeris shook her head, making her brown braids bounce off of her shoulders. "It would be an honour, sir."

Nodding, Vincent stepped to the side so that she could reach the bed. Wringing out a pure white linen cloth she started to carefully wash away the blood on the boy´s angelic face, inwardly wincing at how someone could do such things to an innocent child.

Yazoo didn´t respond and Aeris slowly proceeded towards his body, softly brushing the wet cloth over the abused skin, cleaning away the blood, dirt and cum.

Vincent observed her momentarily and decided that she was alright. Satisfied he had left Yazoo in good hands, he turned his attention towards the doctor, taking him to the side and quietly inquiring about the boy´s condition.

Wiping his sweaty forehead again, the older man shrugged and said "Can´t tell yet. So far he seems relatively fine to me. Lost a lot of blood though. After some rest he should be alright maybe. But if I were you I´d worry about other things."

Vincent, who could read the man's concern about Yazoo´s mental state, nodded, paid the man a generous amount which would make sure that the man kept his mouth shut about the incident, and bid him farewell.

When he returned to the bedroom Aeris was already done cleaning Yazoo and had shrouded his unconcious form in the white sheets.

"He´s very hot," she said with worry in her voice and placed a cool hand on the boy´s sweaty forehead. She knew better than to ask her master about Yazoo´s origins and Vincent appreciated her discretion.

"I will leave him in your care. If you need anything do not hesitate to call for it, I will pay whatever amounts necessary," the dark haired man responded and with that he vanished from her view. Shaking her head a little, Aeris knelt down beside the bed again and changed her patient's poultice.

xxXXxx

He fought himself free of his fevered, senseless dreams, surfacing to awareness after a long, tiring battle. Groaning, he tried to move his heavy lids and his aching body to no avail and gasped in pain, almost wishing he could drift back into blissful oblivion once again; if only it had actually been blissful and not simply oblivion.

"Sh…" A soft breath ghosted over his burning skin, making him turn his heavy head towards the direction from where the sound had come from. Slowly cracking his eyes open Yazoo was welcomed by a blinding light that slowly dissipated, a light blur coming into view. He squinted at the shadow, willing his gaze to focus until he could first make out the contours and finally an unfamiliar, but friendly face, framed by brown locks. Brown hazel eyes looked down on him smiling, but were shadowed with concern.

He tried to speak, confused and disoriented, but instead the strange woman spoke again, telling him softly to not strain himself and go back to sleep. A cold sensation swept over his forehead, cooling his feverish thoughts. Feeling oddly secure, the boy cast a last look at the warm smile and slowly drifted to a dreamless, restful sleep.

xxXXxx

"How is he doing?"

The low, calm voice didn´t even startle her as it suddenly filled the silent, dimly lit room; Aeris was used to her master suddenly showing up warning. She just changed the wet towel on the boy´s forehead, gently moving one of his long silver tresses out of the pale face.

"I think he´s out of the woods now," she said softly and rose to her feet to wash out one of the linen cloths. Sending a questioning look at the mysterious man, she only sighed when he lowered his face partially into his collar and left it be; he has cleaned the bloody cloak at some point during the night, although she as not sure when. If he didn´t want to explain the situation to her, she had to live with it. For now she was glad that the boy had overcome the fever that had haunted him for two nights in a row now.

"He regained conciousness this afternoon, but went back to sleep soon after. Maybe he will wake up again," she informed him quietly, wringing out the cloth and silently observing the man walking towards the bed and coming to stand next to the boy.

Watching Yazoo´s even breathing, the tensed shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "Did he say something?"

"No."

Suddenly Yazoo stirred and Aeris placed the towel aside to hurry to the bedside, but Vincent stopped her, saying "It is alright, he is only waking up. Could you please leave us alone? I will call you if I need your assistance."

Aeris obediently bowed down and, taking the bowl, quietly left the room.

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, the vampire watched as Yazoo, groaning, came back to his senses.

Opening his eyes slowly, he reached with a frail hand for his spinning head, although he felt a lot better than the last time he had awoken.

Sluggishly taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and the sensation of lying in an actual bed, the boy frowned in confusion. Was he still dreaming?

His eyes finally met the cold gaze of the only other occupant of the room, and suddenly Yazoo bolted into a sitting position, no longer feeling drowsy. The sudden movement was too much for his worn out body, though. He leaned back into the cushions, vision spinning, but not without sparing his visitor a hot heated glare.

"W-where´re ma brothas?" He demanded to know hoarsely. "Where´m I?" Vincent remained quiet, observing as Yazoo rubbed his aching temple and with narrowed eyes shot him another cold look. "An who da hell ´re ya?!"

Of course he couldn´t remember him. Vincent had erased all of his memories from that night, but nontheless Yazoo had the weird feeling that he had met the person before… At least he could say that he found the person kind of… eery.

His expression turning fierce, he snarled at the cloaked figure with ice cold eyes, "I swear if ya did anythin´ta them I´ll fuckin-"´

"Kill me?" Vincent interrupted, sounding faintly amused. The boy pressed his lips in a thin line and continued to scowl at him, but the frightening impression lost effect as he wavered to the side ever so slightly, looking bleary and still very tired.

"Do not worry. I did not touch your precious brothers."

"Oh yeah?! Den where da hell ´re dey?!" Yazoo lifted his chin in a provoking manner, meanwhile gathering the sheets around his frail body for he suddenly became very aware of his nakedness. If that guy had tried anything funny to him…

"Your brothers…" Vincent pushed himself from the wall and came slowly towards the bed, making the boy back away unconsciously.

"I am sorry to have to inform you about their recent decease."

"Uh?" Yazoo blinked at him with narrow, uncomprehending eyes.

"They are dead."

Now _that_ he understood. Eyes growing large like saucers, the boy stared at him with his mouth hanging open, until he finally shut it with a snap, breathing "Ya lyin´."

Then his face became furious, as he balled his long fingers into fists and growled "Dun fuck with me!"

Vincent lazily blinked, wisely refraining from an answer as it was obvious that his guest wouldn´t believe him now anyway.

After Yazoo didn´t get a reply, his childish features turned even darker as he, agitated, wrapped the sheet around his hip and tried to leave the room. Fuck, his head was still swimming too much. He didn´t even make it out of the bed as suddenly the strange guy that had told him that his brothers were dead appeared next to him in the blink of an eye (he hadn´t even seen him move!) and strong fingers gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. "You are in no condition to walk around. Stay."

The boy threw him an angry look and snarled "Take ya bloody paws off me."

Unfazed, Vincent held his hands where they were, despite the possibility of receiving the silver haired human's eternal wrath, and even squeezed his fingers a little to emphasize that he was serious and if Yazoo wasn´t willing to cooperate he would take entirely other measures, the boy would like even less.

Sizing the other up with cold eyes, Yazoo finally relaxed and sank back onto the mattress.

"So,where´re ma brothas?" he demanded again, as if the whole conversation before hadn´t taken place.

Sighing quietly in a resigned manner, Vincent contemplated if it would make any sense to try to convince Yazoo. Withdrawing his hand, he took the pout and the stubbornly crossed arms into consideration and eventually concluded that he wasn´t quite fit for this now, nor was the boy. Hence, he only closed his eyes, declaring with his sonorous voice filling the room, "Not now. We will continue this conversation at another time. Sleep."

Before Yazoo could even start to protest and throw insults at him his face went blank, eyes closing and, with a thud, fell back onto the mattress.

The vampire opened his eyes, taking in the view of his softly snorring protégé. This was much better. Yazoo´s relentless butchery of their precious language caused him severe headaches…

Shaking his head, Vincent left the room and went down to the kitchen, where Aeris was heating up some soup for their guest.

The vampire informed her that it wasn´t necessary since Yazoo wouldn´t wake up before morning.

Aeris, knowing better than to ask her master if he´d like some instead - for he never ate, or at least not in this house- bowed and asked what condition the boy was in, receiving a somewhat sarcastic reply that he seemed to be very well again.

He told her that he would take his leave for now, but planned on returning the next evening, wishing her a good night. After a pause, he added, "Be careful. And do not let any sharp objects come into his immediate surroundings," leaving her to wonder about his strange words. After all, what could a little boy like him do anyway?

xxXXXxx

"Da hell I gonna fuckin´sleep!" Abruptly the boy shot into a sitting position, furiously glaring at nothing in particular, looking around drowsily and absent-mindedly rubbing at his eyes.

Startled, Aeris set the bowl of hot soup aside and waited for him to wake up with a gentle, patient smile on her rosy lips. Standing there with her hands folded in front of her white apron, her brown, bow bedecked braids hanging from either side of her shoulders she was the perfect image of warm kindness and purity.

"Good morning," she said, drawing the boy´s attention to her.

Yazoo looked at the maid with his head tilted in confusion and then slowly turning it around, scanning the room with a frown.

"Where da hell´s dat fella?" Anger was creeping back into his voice as he clutched the sheets in frustration.

"Do you mean Master Valentine, by any chance?" Aeris offered in a friendly voice.

"Dunno. Da creepy fella with da red sheet."

"Oh yes, that is Master Valentine," she smiled amusedly.

Sceptically eyeing her Yazoo finally shrugged and asked unimpressed, "Where da hell did he run off ta?"

Vexed, the boy looked around the room. Hadn´t it been pitch black outside just a second ago? Now the chamber was cast in a warm light, coming from the pastel flower curtain framed window and being reflected by the chalked walls.

Aeris had turned around and, while rearranging a display of flowers on the window sill, informed him gently "Master Valentine left tonight after you went back to sleep. He will visit again in the evening."

Yazoo glowered, not liking this development at all. When had he fallen asleep anyway?

Though that conundrum really wasn´t of much interest right now, he had to know something, "Where´re ma brothas?" He asked, feeling like he´d asked that particular question for the millionth time now. Really how difficult was it to answer it?!

Eyeing her expectantly as the maid finished her task and moved around again, he distantly wondered where the fuck he was.

"I´m afraid I don´t know anything about your brothers," she answered with unshakable patience, but her beautiful face showed some sympathy. "Master Vincent brought only you here three nights ago. You were in pretty bad shape and have rested since then. He did not mention your brothers nor what happened to you."

Seeing his face turn from blank to crestfallen, she sighed and reached for the bowl. "Everything will work out when Master Valentine comes back tonight, you´ll see. How about you eat something? I´m sure you must be very hungry-"

"I don´t want no friggin´shit," he hissed at her, slapping the bowl out of her hands with a frosty look. The hot soup splashed across the pale wooden panels and Aeris yelled in surprise.

She regained her equilibrium quickly though and she picked up the ceramic bowl with slightly shaking hands, setting it aside. Wiping her burned fingers at her apron she briefly smiled at him and hurried out of the room to get a cloth and clean up the mess he´d created. While she shuffled down the stairs, long skirt held up between two fingers so she wouldn´t trip, Aeris told herself that it wasn´t his fault. Given the circumstances it was really no wonder that he was confused. He had been woken up to an unfamiliar place after a horrible incident and nearly dying and, to top it off, apparently his family was missing. Once she reached the kitchen, Aeris crouched down to pull out a large wooden bowl and a linen cloth from under the stone sink. She poured some of the water she had carried from the well this morning into the bowl and with her hands full made her way up the stairs again. Maybe she could calm him down enough to tell her what had happened or to make him eat at least a little bit. He was alarmingly skinny and hadn´t eaten much the past three days, apart from the chicken soup she had managed to instil into his feverish, unconscious body. And he hadn´t been exactly fat to begin with.

With a gentle smile donned to her face she walked through the door, but it was frozen to her features as she found the bed empty and the clothes she had laid out for him gone.

* * *

** Say hello to Aeris Gainsborough! I feel like I have to say a few words about her character... No offense to anyone but I found that woman to be kind of annoying in AC, because she was so 'pure','perfect' and perversly idealized. I changed her character a little, I think, and now we have come to terms with each other :) I hope you forgive me.**

**YazooValentine: **Thank you, I am glad you liked it so far! Sometimes I am a little worried if Yazoo isn´t too OOC but it is good to hear that he is not :) By the way; I had a look at your profile recently and man, we´ve quite a lot in common (Yay for long haired guys!!!)! I hope my story won´t disappoint you!

**sareyva:** I thought too, that Reno might be a sucker for kids... After all he gets the brats in AC out of the dangerzone even whens he´s about to be blown into tiny bits and pieces XD Yes, Vincent is a little cruel. I simply cannot deny this. But I´m glad you still liked it and thanks for reviewing :)

**Now, how to get the other readers that are lurking in the shadows to review my story... *taps finger against chin* Maybe I should offer a personal visit from Vinny? :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks jsakurachan1 for betaing this, you rock so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

7

Where was he?! This wasn´t the city he and his brothers had come to! The old grey church tower that had watched over the city and the ever present salty breeze that came from the stormy sea were gone, replaced by fancy little askew half timbered houses. It was neither less dirty nor very different with its narrow alleys and heaps of rubbish piling on the muddy streets, but it was definitely a different town.

He turned into another alley, ignoring the stares of the passers-by and the shrieking sounds of hammers clashing against heated metal from the smithies, wrapping his too large clothes tighter around his thin frame. His stomach felt like someone had torn it out of his belly, leaving only an empty hole and he briefly regretted rejecting the offered soup. But he gritted his teeth and told himself to just endure it. First he had to find his brothers. Despite sometimes wishing them into the deepest pits of hell, they were everything Yazoo had left and the only comfort he knew. Surely they had to be somewhere around here! There was no way that they would leave him alone, even if it was only so that they could annoy the shit out of him, especially Kadaj with his constant nagging and bossing. And Loz… Big stupid Loz must have transferred into a puddle of tears and wails by now…

They really _were_ annoying on occasion but he guessed he wasn´t that much better either sometimes, if he was honest. And their good sides far outweighed the bad in the end. Everyone in their little family had his special talent that made him irreplaceable, hence no one could be spared. Kadaj, despite his young age, was strong-willed and clever and naturally had taken the lead over their little group. His bossy attitude grated on Yazoo´s nerves sometimes, but he also carried a heavy responsibility and his nagging was mostly a result of his concern for his brothers, even if Kadaj didn´t want to show it. It was during the nights when he curled up between Yazoo and Loz that he looked so small and frail, allowing them to see his not so strong side and leaving his well being in their care. No, Yazoo definitely didn´t want to switch roles with his younger brother and inwardly he was grateful that it wasn´t him who had to lead them.

Loz with his big heart and unstable emotional side, who would so easily break out into indignant tears when they teased him, was their guardian, the physical strength that protected them against the world's brutality and always got them down to earth when their ambitions became too unhealthy… No, there was no way they would leave him! They belonged together, they needed each other to be complete and to make their lives make sense and give it a reason! What should become of him if they were gone?! But even more: what should become of them when Yazoo wasn´t with them? By no means would he tolerate Kadaj doing the job he was doing! But Loz wouldn´t be delicate enough to pass as a girl…

Bellowing their names again, he stumbled down the alley of smithies, stopping once in a while to ask someone if they had seen a small, imperious brat and a big bulky cry baby. None of the people could help him though.

Maybe… Maybe that Vincent guy had told the truth and they were…

Shaking his head angrily, he banished such hideous thoughts from his head. He didn´t remember exactly what had happened that evening, though he knew that it had been something bad. Very much like the time when he couldn´t remember how he´d come back to their hideout and what had happened the night before that, every time he tried to remember a white bolt pierced his head. It wasn´t like he was very prone to find out about the event, since a voice in his head told him that it was best left forgotten, but he at least wanted to remember what had happened to his siblings, no matter the pain!

So he continued his desperate search undeterred for hours, until the light and his strength fainted and left him kneeling in a deserted, cramped alley.

xxXXxx

Vincent jumped from one roof to the next, his fair face drawn into a grim expression. Count on the brat to turn his calm, nice life (or death, depending on the perspective) upwards down and cause one catastrophe after the next! He hadn´t expected for Yazoo to jump at the idea of staying with him, but he hadn´t expected him to be stupid enough to run away either, and in his fragile condition on to boot!

No, Vincent surely could think of more pleasant things to do than hunting down the rebelious youth. On top of that he had really scared Aeris, a thing Vincent would not forgive easily. The woman had waited for his return being all in tears and hardly having control over her shaking voice. After he had calmed her enough to understand her hiccup interrupted speech, he had left her with the promise to find the boy no matter what. She had even had the nerves to make him promise that he wouldn´t be angry with Yazoo since it wasn´t his fault and all. But to say it with the boy´s own charming words: Like hell he would! A decent spanking was the minimum he would get! Scanning the dark empty streets with his glowing inhuman eyes, Vincent jumped on another roof.

There, hunched between two shacks was a small figure… Silver hair reflected the moon light and with a soundless skip, the vampire came down next to Yazoo in a crouched position.

The boy had been sitting with his back against the wall, knees drawn to his chest tightly and skeletal fingers clinging to his linen trousers. Upon the impact of Vincent´s arrival he lifted his head, that had been resting on his bent legs and stared up at the angry figure looming over him.

But either he didn´t notice the dangerous aura radiating from his protector or he didn´t care for almost instantly he attacked the vampire with his questions, hoarsly demanding to know where his 'brothas' were.

Vincent was about to give him a piece of his mind, baring his teeth and attempting to frighten the shit out of the little brat so that he would refrain from such actions in the future, but then he recognized the wide, glassy eyes filled with worry and the strange breathing. Yazoo wasn´t very far away from getting mad.

"Where´re dey?! An dun ly ta me!" he hissed, staring up at the other and still managing to throw that cold, fathomless look of his.

Vincent only hid behind his collar. "I told you."

Eyes going wide, the boy backed away a little, as the meaning of the words sunk in. This… this couldn´t just be… Please?!

"B-bud… how?"

The vampire remained silent.

"How da hell could dey?! Tell me or…or…" Letting his threatening fist sink down, Yazoo stared to the ground, face hidden by his long hair, finishing the sentence with an almost pleading, exhausted, "I need ta know…"

After a long moment of silence, in which the moon vanished behind a dark cloud, the low voice of the vampire echoed through the night.

"You might not remember very well, but three nights ago you were involved in a fight. Your wounds were severe and your brothers agreed to leave you in my care. When I came to visit them the night after to inform them that you would live through it, I found them dead in your house. I assumed that they were murdered by the same people that attacked you. There was nothing I could have done for them anymore. I am sorry."

No answer came from the boy.

"But rest assured that I bestowed the punishment upon the perpetrators that they deserved," the raven haired man offered as a comfort behind his red collar, watching Yazoo´s hunched figure and searching for any traits that indicated that the boy had understood his words. But there was no reaction whatsoever.

Eventually Vincent crouched down next to the shaking, paralyzed body and within seconds, Yazoo slumped over unconciousy. Without resistance the vampire cradled him in his arms. Dark wings spread out and the next moment a large shadow rose to the night sky, leaving the alley behind quickly.

xxXXxx

"How is he?" Vincent Valentine asked upon entering the kitchen, but Aeris´ troubled, sad face gave him all the answers he needed. She looked up from the fire she was making, wiped her forehead with her sleeved arm and sighed. "Not good, I´m afraid. He still refuses to eat or speak or…I almost wish he would scream or be angry, but he´s just lying there as if… At this rate…" she shook her head in a pained manner and then looked up at her employer again, tears in her eyes. "It´s almost as if he´s trying to die."

"I will talk to him," the man said, briefly laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder and receiving a grateful look in return.

Walking up the stairs and along the corridor to the last room, he entered without so much as knocking and came to a halt next to the bed Yazoo occupied. In the dim light of an oil lamp he found the boy lying on his stomach, his limbs lifelessly draped around his body. His face was hidden by felted silver strands, but a gleam from behind the hair indicated that his eyes were at least open.

Even, flat breathing moved single hairs a little, but otherwise there was no sign that he was alive at all.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Vincent remarked coolly "I see you are still not done wallowing in self-pity." As much as he appreciated Aeris´ gentle personality, they wouldn´t get anywhere with sweet talk and sad smiles here.

Obviously his approach of the problem did the trick, as a snort ruffled the hair hanging over the gaunt face and a bitter reply was spoken. "Wouldn´t hav ta if ya had da guts ta yest finish da job."

"I already told you that I will not kill you," Vincent said unflinching.

Another snort. Then, "Why nat? Ya let dem die so´s no big deal."

Honestly, why couldn´t the creepy guy just grant his last and only wish?

Why could he not see that life held no meaning any longer?

That it was only a burden, now that his sole reason to exist had been taken away?

Yazoo couldn´t even say that he was… sad about his brothers' decease. Of course, he thought that he was, maybe, but right now he was not able to feel anything, he didn´t have the strength anymore. All he was was empty and utterly alone.

"I believe I already told you too, that I am sorry for what happened to your siblings. I do understand your sorrow. I do not understand, however, your eagerness to follow them to the other side."

Yazoo remained stubbornly silent. Like hell Vincent understood anything…

"Do you honestly believe that your brothers would approve of your childish behaviour?" Vincent spoke up again, voice hard and merciless. "Let me tell you this: when you were lying in that puddle of your own blood, your brothers so desperately wished for you to live that they did not even hesitate to entrust you to a complete stranger. The last thing they would want you to do is die. Do you want to betray their love out of your own stubborn determination?"

Yazoo kept silent, but Vincent didn´t fail to notice the hot heated flashing in those gorgeous green eyes.

"I will leave you to ponder on my words. But do remember one thing: Life is nothing to cast aside easily for you have only one. And death will come to you eventually, earlier than you might want it to."

* * *

**I suppose Vincent hasn´t heard anything about anti-authoritative parenting yet -.- (Just a little excursus on european towns since I noticed that they are quite different from american ones: they were not planned but just built wherever there was space for a house. Therefore they were like a maze. Certain mechanical arts and merchants flocked together in alleys so there were whole streets that only consisted of smithies or bakeries etc.)  
**

**sareyva: **This healing technique is rather common in vampire stories, I thought. But maybe I mixed things up and now it´s my original invention :D Hehe, yes I hope he´ll learn some decent language soon, because it´s rather exhausting having to write his speeches 'wrong'. I´m glad you liked Aeris so far!

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I´d like to thank jsakurachan1 for betaing this! (And sorry for the wrong chapter number last time!)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

7

"Good morning," Aeris said gaily, as had become her habit. She did not anticipate an answer though and didn´t get one. Setting the tray aside, she went to the window and opened it widely, smiling at the warm sunlight and the birds singing happily in the branches of the old oak tree in the garden.

"Isn´t it just a wonderful day?" she chatted to fill the heavy silence.

Inwardly sighing, she looked over to the bed where her troublesome patient rested with his back against the cushions she had arranged so he could lie in a half sitting position. He kept his silence, as he had the day before. All he did was stare apathetically at the baldachin.

She didn´t let any of her concern show on her youthful face and went over to sit next to the bed. With one white hand she reached over to the bowl of chicken soup and held it in his direction, hoping against all hopes that he maybe would do her the favour and eat something. It seemed that there was one merciful deity that had listened to her prayers though, because to her unspeakable surprise, a slim, slightly shaky hand shot out and snatched the bowl out of her grip. Not even bothering to wait for Aeris to offer him a spoon, Yazoo guided the pot to his lips and slurped down the hot liquid, a thin trail of soup running down his chin.

"What?" he asked grumpily as he noticed the bright, happy smile radiating from Aeris´ features.

"Nothing. I´m just glad you´re feeling better!" she beamed, adding with a wink "Master Vincent sure is an amazing man, isn´t he," and causing the boy to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed, clasping her hands together with eagerness, "You´ll have to tell me about everything you like to eat, so I can go to the market and buy everything necessary! You know, Master Vincent is a horrible eater." She sighed with an indignant huff, but returned to cheerful in an instant. "But first I´ll bring you something good!"

With that, the maid rushed out of the room, eager to exploit the chance while it lasted. The boy might change his mind soon if she didn´t convince him of her cooking or something.

Watching the woman leave with little bouncing steps, Yazoo shook his head slightly. Why the hell was she all giddy about him eating something?! Honestly, she wasn´t his friggin´mother or something and even his old woman hadn´t given a damn if he had been eating or not.

Strange woman.

She reappeared soon enough, a hot steaming cup in her hands and offered it to him with a smile.

Reluctantly, but a bit curious, Yazoo carefully took the hot item and sniffed at it, instantly making a face. "What da hell´s dat shit?! I ain´t eatin´ dis!"

"Young man! This is my famous, omnipotent herbal tea, people would go to great lenghts to get it! Now drink it!"

Suddenly the nice maid was gone, and a frighteningly dominating woman with her arms stemmed into her hips frowned at him much like Kadaj always did just before one of his infamous hissy fits. Hurriedly, Yazoo mechanically gulped down a large sip of the disgusting tea.

"See? It wasn´t that bad now, was it?" The warm smile was back again and she clasped her hands together, looking for excitement and praise.

"Uh-uh," the boy choked, not daring to tell her what he really thought of her 'famous tea'. He made a mental note to be very cautious with her from now on, it seemed that she had great potential of becoming very troublesome if she wanted to. Better stay on her good side…

"Aww, you´re so cute," she drawled, gazing at him with transfigured adoration. Yazoo looked at her as if she´d grown another head, blinking. He´d been called a lot, but 'cute' had never been an adjective associated with his person. Frowning he decided that she had one or another screw loose. Even more reason to stay cautious…

"But," she said, looking thoughtful, "you´d look even better after a nice long bath, don´t you think? " The maid winked at him, and turned around to leave and prepare his bath, saying over her shoulder "Please finish the tea before I come back."

Yazoo managed an affirmative nod and even summoned a wry smile that vanished as soon as she had left. Rubbing his temple, he poured the obnoxious tea into the flowerpot next to his bed. This wasn´t good…

Maybe he should have just stayed with his decision to follow his brothers.

Not that this Vincent guy had anything to do with this, like hell he would listen to that creepy fella! No, what had altered his mind was a dream he had, following their conversation.

Normally he didn´t remember his dreams, but this one had been especially vivid and… touching perhaps, even though little concerned him these days. It was just like a thick layer of ice stood between him and the world, making everything look distant and fuelling his devil-may-care- attitude. However, as he had drifted into sleep, he had found himself sitting at the docks…

_He was settled on one of the big, grey rocks, and instead of the normally clouded sky, the sun shone brightly and seagulls filled the air with their chattering. The sea was calm for once, little waves sweeping around the stone he was sitting on and droplets of fume sprinkling on his dangling, bare feet. _

_The unflinching feeling of the presence of his brothers sitting at either side of him made him feel relaxed and at ease, though he could not see them; he just knew that they were there, like it sometimes happened in dreams. For once they weren´t troubled with trying to find something to eat, and the notorious ache of his empty stomach was absent. Instead of that unloved, but necessary ragged dress he was usually wearing, soft woollen clothes flattered his skin, and everything was just so damn perfect…_

"_Oy, look dat seagull shitted on da fellas head!" Loz suddenly roared with laughter, making Kadaj snort with amusement. A tiny smile graced Yazoo´s lips, though he didn´t turn his head to take in the sight of the unfortunate guy. Instead he leaned back, watching the sky with his head tilted, declaring quietly and more to himself. "Dat fella must be nuts thinkin, ´I´d go back all ta maself…"_

"_Da hell ya talkin ´bout?" Kadaj´s angry voice reached his ears, making his smile only growing larger. Just as ever, annoying and demanding…_

"_Ya ain´t gonna die!"_

_Yazoo´s smile vanished. "Why nat?"_

"_Cos I say so," came the cranky reply._

"_Yeah," Loz agreed, "ya can´t do dat."_

"_Oh yeah? We´ll see ´bout dat," the middle brother retorted icyly._

"_List´n pal," Kadaj huffed, voice carrying a dangerous undertone "ya really can´t do dat."_

"_Why nat?"_

"_Cos," Loz stated matter-of-factly, "of da fish heads."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah. __An nat ta faget da ribbon." __Kadaj agreed with the oldest._

_What did fish heads and ribbons have to do with his death?!_

_As if sensing his brother's growing confusion, Kadaj added in that ordering, no-objection-allowing voice of his, "An if ya tryin anythin´I´m gonna com an hound ya friggin soul, ya hear me?!"_

Before Yazoo could point out to him that a dead soul couldn´t hound another dead person, the pier had been gone and he had woken up to another sunny day.

Fishheads and ribbons… If that was what death was doing to your brains he´d rather not be dead!

A soft rapping at the door threw him out of his revery. Aeris entered the room with another smile, asking "Did you drink your tea?"

He just nodded and she flashed him an approving look. "What a good boy you are! Look I brought you a little reward!"

She held a tiny little translucent ball into his direction. Hesitantly he took the offered item, refraining from sarcastically pointing out to her that theoretically there was no need for a reward if she thought her friggin tea was such a blessing to mankind anyway.

Holding the ball in his hand unenthusiastically, he nodded at her again, making his ´gratefulness´ apparent.

"You have to eat it," she smiled at him, hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her heels expectantly.

Trying to hide his crestfallen look as good as he could, Yazoo eyed the ball with much more wariness than before.

Eventually he gathered enough guts to grin and bear it and plopped the suspicious ball into his mouth, waiting for the disgusting taste to take over his mind.

His face went blank and his eyes widened however, as the inevitable urge to gag failed to grace him with a visit. Instead the thing in his mouth tasted… like nothing he had ever had before. Rolling the ball around with his tongue, a concentrated look on his face, Yazoo tried to locate the taste.

It was just… amazing!

Seeing the blissful look on the youth´s face, Aeris smiled her gentle smile and teased, "I see you like my candies."

He blinked at her and rolled the ball to the other side of his mouth.

"Now, let´s have a bath, shall we?"

The maid reached under his arms and helped him up, taking advantage of his distracted state.

Since his legs were still a little shaky she supported his frail figure and slowly they made their way into the backyard where a large wooden tub, filled mid way with water, was waiting for him. After she had helped him out of his nightgown, Yazoo settled down in the tub, letting the warm, pleasant fluid surround him.

One thing Aeris had learned quickly about her master was that he was very picky about hygiene. This had been a very foreign concept to her in the beginning, since everyone she knew, -including her former employees- had all been what she now recognized them as 'dirty'. But after she had once gotten used to it, it didn´t bother her anymore to keep herself clean and bath at least once a week, though it was a lot trouble heating the water.

Sometimes, especially in the summer, she just settled with cold water, but she had thought that maybe the boy would appreciate it warm. Aeris had completely locked Yazoo in her heart, she didn´t really know why herself, but she felt that he had great potential despite his rather gruff and unrefined behaviour. Vincent had mumbled something about uncut diamonds under his breath once as he had exited the boy´s room.

Sighing, she rolled up her sleeves and started to rub some soap against her hands. The boy endured the procedure rather well (since he was still appeased because of the candy) and willingly let her wash his hair and his upper body. But when she came close to his more intimate parts he stiffened and roughly shoved her hands away. She couldn´t blame him, though. He was approximately 12 to 13 years old, on the verge of manhood, and she was a complete stranger. Besides, it seemed that he had some rather unpleasant experiences and so she handed him the soap with a good natured look, telling him to wash himself properly and vanished into the kitchen.

When she came back, Yazoo was hanging in the tub in an awkward angle, trying to reach his black feet with a strained expression, but failing to succeed quite spectacularly.

"What´s so friggin´funny, uh?" He snarled at the maid as she held her stomach, laughing, and wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

Aeris just shook her head and, trying to get her breathing back under control, walked over to the tub.

"Here, I´ll help you if you don´t mind." She held out her hand, and after a short moment of contemplating, the boy smashed the piece of soap into her palm, looking to the side haughtily and grumpily rolling the considerably shrunken candy around in his mouth.

Chuckling, Aeris watched him crossing his arms over his chest and giving her his best cold look, but it vanished as soon as she made contact to the sole of his foot. As caloused as it was one may have assumed that it would have been quite immune to any sort of touch, but on the contrary it seemed to be rather sensitive.

Yazoo made that much clear as he suddenly yelped, his arms flailing in the air and bursting into choked breaths.

"Oh," Aeris said sweetly, "did that tickle?" She evilly rubbed the soap against the sensitive skin again.

"S-stop!!!" Clinging desperately to the tub, the boy tried to free his foot from her grip, but she was surprisingly strong. And obviously had fun torturing him.

"Ah, stop struggling or we won´t finish this ever!" She laughed. She had to let go immediately though, when he suddenly started coughing and bent over, his hands flying to his throat.

"Oh, there there, you shouldn´t swallow up your candy!"

Concerned, she battered his back until he had spit the candy chunk into the water, where it sank down and slowly evaporated. Effectively ignoring the glare that was sent her way from beneath soaked tresses - it had all been her fault damnit!-, the maid smiled at the boy again, saying, "Better now?"

The only response she got was a gust of water into her face, and the satisfied smirk of one gloating Yazoo.

He looked a little troubled however, when he noticed her challenging grin and soon after the water war was at full mode, scaring some birds that, chirping indignantly, left the old oak tree.

Eventually they ran out of energy and everyone hung in their corner of the tub, soaked and panting.

"You´re good," Aeris breathed, wringing out her wet braids.

"Ya ain´t dat bad either," the boy admitted, one elbow hanging over the rim.

"Were did you learn that flip?" she laughed, getting out of the tub and frowning a little at her drenched dress. Oh well, it was still warm enough that it would dry quickly.

"Me an ma brothas had lotsa-" He suddenly became silent as the memory of his siblings also brought the realisation of their absence.

"I see," Aeris said softly, not pushing any further. "Then how about I take care of your hair?"

The distant aura was back around him again but he didn´t object.

The maid walked around the tub and beside him, fingering with something in the pocket of her dress. Eventually she held out a scissor and attempted to cut the tangled knots from his hair, but she couldn't even get started as the boy had leapt to the other side of the tub holding his arms over his face like a shield and breathing heavily.

Aeris was by his side instantly, the scissor lying forgotten in the grass, and was stroking over his head with shaking hands as he tried to flinch away from her.

"It´s alright, sh, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you," she soothed until he had relaxed a bit and let his arms sink down but eyeing her warily still.

She let go of his head, resting her hand on his cheek gently instead, and said with a serious tone and sad, but determined eyes. "Listen Yazoo. You haven't known me for very long now and I do not expect you to trust me yet. But I will never, you hear me," she grabbed his face a little harder and trapped his eyes with her own intense gaze, "_never_ ever hurt you!"

The blank face of the boy didn´t tell if he believed her, but when she reached for the scissor again, explaining to him that he had to cut off the knots in his hair, he took the sharp object and after a minute, bunches of silver hair met the surface of the now cold and muddy water in the tub. When he was done he handed the scissor back to her wordlessly, white fingers slipping through his still long but considerably less matted hair.

Smiling, Aeris handed him a towel and went inside to gather the clothes Vincent had left for him the night before.

It was nothing fancy, just a white linen shirt and a pair of loose trousers of the same fabric. Vincent had also left a pair of soft leather shoes, but mentioned that Yazoo might not wear them.

After she had helped him dress Aeris guided Yazoo to an old wooden trunk near the tub and asked him to sit down.

Not looking too enthusiastic, the boy wondered what she had in store for him now and he soon found out, when a rough jagged comb rushed through his hair, making him wince.

"Ah, fuck! Didn ya say sumthin bout nat hurtin me an shit?!"

"I´m sorry," came the reply from behind, sounding truly apologetic. "But we have to do this once. If you take good care of your hair from now on, this won´t be necessary again. You have really stunning hair, I´ve never seen that colour before. It´s beautiful."

Snorting, Yazoo kept his mouth shut but decided to do as she had advised from now on because this _really_ wasn´t funny.

Eventually she was done and the comb was waved in Yazoo´s direction with a smile.

"Keep it. Or," she looked at him eagerly and summoning her most charming smile "do you want me to do it for you from now on?"

She barely felt the comb being snapped out of her hand and brought to a safe distance out of her range.

"It wasn´t that bad…" the maid pouted, wiping her hands on her wet and smeared apron.

Yazoo shot her a look that said otherwise and let the comb vanish beneath his clothes.

"Alright," she said with a final air and looking him up and down. "We´re done. Would you like to take a look?"

He tilted his head in question, but before he could answer she had already decided for him and eagerly dragged him back into the house.

"You know, Master Vincent is a little picky about certain things and he banished them from the house entirely, but one day when I told him that the whole market laughed at me because I had sauce sticking to my nose, he allowed me to keep one in my room if I promised to not leave it elsewhere or in the open. He even got me a really beautiful, expensive one," she chattered on, finally stopping in front of a door next to the kitchen. After she had opened it Aeris pushed the confused boy inside, and placed him in front of a big object that was hidden under a large, black cloth. She fumbled with some ribbon, finally lifted the blanked and it sank soundlessly to the floor.

Whatever Yazoo had expected, it certainly wasn´t another person.

One eyebrow lifted, he eyed the young man opposite him. He had long hair, just like himself, but it was a little fringy. It looked very soft and silky though.

It framed an angelic face with marble like white skin. Two big, emerald eyes stared back at him, surrounded by long, black lashes and bridged by thin, graceful brows. An even little nose stuck out from the face, hovering over full, pouting lips that were a light shade of rosé.

The figure was clad in white linen (also like him, he noticed absent-mindedly) that elegantly fell down his delicate frame.

The person reminded him of something he had once heard an old woman telling about in a crowded tavern on a cold winter evening. The tale had been about mysterious creatures living in the forest, dancing in the pale moon light and seducing wanderers with their ethereal beauty. Elves, the old hag had called them. Though Yazoo had never seen one himself, he thought that they must look somewhat like that fella in front of him.

Just why was one of them here in Aeris room? She hadn´t fallen for his trick, had she?!

Snarling at the creature, that dared to snarl back instantly, he made a step closer towards a smiling maid, asking lowly "Who da hell is dat?!"

Her smile grew even wider, becoming strangely warm as she said gently, "That´s you, Yazoo."

A silver head snapped back at the mirror and a shocked, dumbfounded face stared straight back at him.

"Da hell?!"

* * *

**Epsilon16:** Thank you, I´m glad you liked it! I will continue it, because I already wrote 50 chapters, and I still have so many ideas :)

**sareyva:** Yes, the brothers need each other to survive and I hoped it would make clear just what it really means to Yazoo to loose them like that. figured that crying just wouldn´t suit him and that I therefore had to try and make his sorrow apparent in other ways, and I´m glad it worked! He ight not live with his brothers anymore but he´s Vincent now XD

**Koumori-chan:** I´m glad you liked it and thank you for the praise! *blushes* Yay for Aeris, I came to like her too, but it was quite a way to go for us XD I hope you like the new chapter too, I had so uch fun writing it!

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to jsakurachan1 for betaing!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

8

"And he looked so very adorable!" Aeris finished her report, wiping her hands on her apron, looking all flushed and excited. She beamed at the cloaked man who leaned against the frame of the door with his arms over his chest and patiently listened to her adventures with Yazoo. It surprised him a little that they seemed to get along so well and silently he congratulated himself for the wise decision of bringing the boy here. There was really no one who could escape from the cheerful woman´s charms, including himself. She was just one bundle of forgiving, unconditioned warmness and love, and could give any saint a decent run for his money.

"I am glad to hear that he behaved so well after all the trouble and grief he caused you," the man said quietly.

Waving a hand in dismissal and smiling her warm, docile smile the maid defoliated the salad head she had picked from the garden earlier, telling him, "It really wasn´t the child´s fault. It´s just the circumstances that make people act like they do. I believe there is no one evil under god´s loving gaze."

Vincent refrained from voicing his very justified doubts, but a dark shadow clouded his eyes for a brief moment.

"I will retire to my rooms. Would you be so kind as to send the boy to the library?"

She nodded and left the sink as he vanished in the back of the house.

Softly rapping at Yazoo´s door a moment later she caught him sneakily running with the comb through his long tresses; he had found a new knot earlier, and he _really_ didn´t want her to do his hair ever again!

Upon hearing her knocking he quickly hid the item behind his back and looked at her most innocently from the bed.

Pretending that she hadn´t seen his rendevous with the comb, the maid came in smiling "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he answered dismissively, observing her with a sly gleam in his eyes and then asking nonchalantly. "Ya ain´t hav ´anotha of dat tea thing, do ya?"

Frankly, he didn´t give a damn about the tea or the happy face she made when he asked (well, maybe… a little…), but he had learned that every time he got a cup of her rancid tea, he also got _candy,_ and _that_ he cared about. A lot! So far he had gotten himself three of that sweet tasting confections and he planned on getting so many more! He just had to push the right buttons.

Adding a small smile that made her squeal with delight, Aeris nodded at him frantically, absent-mindedly stroking with her finger over the leaves of the flower in the pot and briefly wondering with concern why the thing looked so sick all of a sudden.

"Of course you can, as much as you want," she smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "I´ll bring you some, but first Master Vincent wants to see you."

Instantly the boy´s relatively good mood was ruined.

He didn´t want to met the man who had let his brothers die. Still, he was too intimidated to refuse his order and so he reluctantly followed her to the library. Sensing his stiffness, Aeris turned towards the boy before the doors and with a reassuring smile summoned one of the beloved candies from her dress, saying "Don´t worry. He may appear a little eery, but he really is a good person."

Yazoo had his doubts, but did want the candy, so he just shrugged and was awarded with the little sweetness.

After rapping at the door the dark voice of the landlord swept through the thick wood easily, and with a soft prod, Aeris pushed the reluctant boy inside the library, closing the door behind him.

Hesitantly, Yazoo scanned the candle lit room. Books were stacked everywhere, not only in the huge shelves that reached under the ceiling. There were also all kind of books built to fragile looking towers and scattered over the polished wooden panels and the rich red carpet, thick and thin, large and small, old and new, plain and palatial. Golden candle holders engulfed the room with a warm light, casting odd shadows on the walls, ceiling, and the shelves. However, there was no sign of Vincent…

"Come here," the low voice of the vampire ordered from somewhere deeper in the room.

Carefully Yazoo made his way around some book stacks and a few shelves until a small opening came into view. Surrounded by more spines of books (really what did one person need that much paper for?! Yazoo hadn´t needed one his entire life and he´d survived it too!) Vincent was sitting on a red velvet sofa with ebony lion paws as feet. Holding an open book in his lap, wearing his usual attire and not even looking up he instructed, "Sit."

Obediently, Yazoo took a seat at the similar chair next to the sofa, his face not betraying any emotions he might have had.

"I heard you behaved well today," Vincent said, eyes still locked on the pages.

Lifting an eyebrow, the boy refrained from commenting. If the creepy bastard said so…

"I advise you to better keep this up. You do not want to inflict my wrath upon you by saddening Miss Aeris."

Yazoo rolled the candy in his mouth, silently agreeing to him, but keeping his face straight.

The conversation came to stop here, as Vincent seemed to have brought his point across, but didn´t release him though. Yazoo wasn´t eager to talk to him either, although eventually he grew bored of the silence. His candy was long gone and there was really nothing interesting in here…

"Whadcha doin?" he therefore asked languidly, thinking that even getting yelled at was better than dying out of tediousness.

"As you certainly can see, I am reading," Vincent answered impassively.

"No shit." The boy rolled his eyes, pushing further while observing his fingernails, "Whadcha readin?"

Vincent spared him a brief look, eyebrow lifted. Yazoo flashed him a sweet smile, pretending to be utterly curious about the boring stuff that Vincent was surely occupied with.

"The hellish squall, which never rests.

Sweeps spirits in its headlong rush,

Tormenting, whirls and strikes them.

Caught in that path of violence,

They shriek, weep, and lament.

Then how they curse the power of God!

I understood that such torment

The carnal sinners are condemned,

They who make reason subject to desire.

As, in cold weather, the wings of starlings

Bear them up in wide, dense flocks,

So does that blast propel the wicked spirits.

Here and there, down and up, it drives them.

Never are they comforted by hope

Of rest or even lesser punishment."

(Dante Alighieri, Divine Comedy, Inferno V 31-45)

Vincent stopped his low, monotonous reciting and watched the boy out of the corner of his eye, half expecting him to snore the entire monologue away in his chair, but instead Yazoo looked at him with genuine interest, head tilted and asking with a frown,

"Why´d ya stop?"

"… Do you even understand what I was talking about?"

"Course.I ain´t dumb or sumthin´" he stated matter-of factly. "Sounds like sum kinda daily life report or sumthin"´

Looking somewhat awkwardly at the boy, Vincent said slowly "No. In fact this is about hell."

"Oh," Yazoo made, then shrugged, "If dats what hell´s all bout, doesn seem dat bad ta me."

"How about hearing something about heaven then?" Vincent offered, flicking calmly through the book.

"'To the father, to the Son and to the Holy Ghost,

Glory' cried all the souls of Paradise,

And I became drunk on the sweetness of their song.

It seemed to me I saw the universe

Smile, so that my drunkenness

Came now through hearing and through sight.

O happiness! O joy beyond description!

O life fulfilled in love and piece!

O riches held in store, exempt from craving!"

(ib., Paradiso XXVII 1-9)

Expectantly, the vampire looked at his guest, quite curious what he had to say about this now.

With a sceptical look Yazoo, after thinking about it for some time, finally declared, "Ya know, if dat´s all da fellas in heavn do, singin´an praisn´an´shit, I´d rather nat go dere…"

Vincent´s eyes widened a fraction in disbelief.

"An besides," the child continued unfazed "I really dun wanna see da universe smile an shit, sounds kinda… creepy. I mean da universe´s full of stars an planets an shit, eh? Dat´s what ma mom said. How´s dat gonna work, smilin´ I mean?" He shot a quizzical look at the vampire, beseeching enlightenment from the dark figure.

Vincent looked a little overwhelmed, mumbling a quiet, "I… do not know. I believe it is meant as an allegory here…"

"Oh," Yazoo said, looking a little lost. When Vincent continued to look at him awkwardly, the book resting forgotten in his lap, the silver haired boy cocked his head to the side again, inquiring "An? Where´d ya wanna go when ya kicked da bucket?"

Vincent shot him another strange look, since this was a question not quite suited for an immortal creature such as himself. He answered nonetheless, saying "I would prefer eternal bliss over the torments of hell."

They were silent for a while until Yazoo spoke up again, looking very sober "In da end, it´s all bullshit anyways. Like hell we´re goin sumwhere. Ya yest stop breathin and turn ugly blue an den ya start rottin and smellin icky an gettin all mushy. Ain´t no shit like heavn or hell, dat´s yest sumthin da friggin´shavelings tell da people so dey ain´t doin shit dey dun like. In da end ya all alone an hav ta liv ya own life. Da strong rule an da weak snuff it."

"That is… quite an interesting perspective. But you better not let hear the clerics about that," Vincent commented, after he had somewhat recovered.

"What dey gonna do? Dreatening me with hell?" The boy snorted "Yeah, right…"

Vincent hadn´t any counter to offer, so he remained silent, a small smile forming on his lips Yazoo couldn´t see because it was hidden by his collar. Although the boy´s view of things spoke of unpleasant experiences and provided an insight into his alarmingly nonexistent morals, he was also rather pragmatic and showed an unusually keen and shrewd wit.

Before they could deepen the topic, a soft rapping at the door was heard and Aeris silently slipped into the room. She was a little surprised to see the two sitting together in a rather relaxed manner. To tell the truth, she had feared that Vincent had eaten Yazoo alive as he hadn´t come out of the room again and she had decided to come to his rescue, but apparently that seemed to be unnecessary.

Still, she bowed before her master and reached out a hand to the boy, saying "Now Yazoo let´s leave Master Vincent to himself again. I made your tea."

Impassively the boy slipped from the seat, he felt quite sleepy now. The chair had been all cosy and warm and Vincent´s pleasant, monotonous voice had sounded like a lullaby to him (if he´d know what a lullaby was, that was…) so he had no objections going to sleep.

"Well then I wish a good night to you." Vincent said politely, adding after a pause, "I will await you tomorrow."

Aeris looked at him in astonishment but the man had returned back to reading his book, ignoring their presence.

Yazoo yawned and drowsily clung to the maid's hand. Whatever.

"Well then good night to you too," Aeris replied, leading the boy out of the room and to bed.

* * *

**Of course I do not own Dante´s 'Divine Comedy' either (apart from the really nice paperback with Gustave Doré´s awesome illustrations).**

**sareyva: **Yeah, I fear the worst for that flowers in the pot *shudders* I will definitely tell you about Vincent´s origins in later chapters (and since he´s rather old it will be a longer story...), but you´re right, he didn´t learn about hygiene in the Middle Ages :D And I believe he _is _fond of Aeris, otherwise he wouldn´t keep her so close. Glad you liked it, and thank you for the detailed review!

**Gismo1:** Yay, a new reader! I´m glad you liked it! Yes, it´s a bit different from how Yazoo would normally speak, but I liked the idea of him dev eloping into the character we see in AC :) Viele Grüße nach Deutschland!

**Koumori-chan:** Thank you very much! I had fun writing these two, too. They are really cute together ;) And Aeris is such a mother hen XD

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone had a nice christmas (or Jule-Fest as the heathen says) with lots of gifts, food and peace :)**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta jsakurachan for helping with this chapter!  
**

9

His head resting on his arms, Yazoo observed one busy Aeris bustle around the kitchen preparing food and humming a happy little melody. He was bored out of his wits but she didn´t let him do anything because she said that he had still to rest and stuffed him with her, admittedly very delicous, food.

Still, after five days of doing nothing but eat, sleep and listen to her chatting, he slowly started to become restless. Not that he didn´t like sitting in the warm kitchen, smelling the various delicious odors that came from the oven, but… He just wasn´t used to sitting around, doing nothing. So the evenings, when the sun had vanished behind the horizon and Aeris had gone through the house and lit the candles and oillamps, had almost become welcome.

For the last few nights he´d been summoned to the library, accompanying Vincent in his readings. The man had read several things to him, wanting to know his opinion on them, but never commented on what Yazoo said, and the boy didn´t understand why he did it at all. Though it had been quite interesting; not that he´d admit it -he was still giving the man the cold shoulder and remained distanced. Unlike Aeris, Vincent was… eery. Yazoo didn´t know what to think of him and he believed that the man didn´t like him. Not the best start for an intimate, long lasting friendship…

Although he had some kind of respect for Vincent, somehow. Maybe.

Anyway, it was nearly night and Aeris prepared to go through the rooms and illuminate them. He slipped from his seat and followed her, occasionally giving a monosyllabic answer to her questions, until the maid noticed his constant looks towards the library to see if Vincent had finally come to release him from his boredom.

Smiling, Aeris stroked over his head and carefully put a candle in his hand. "Why don´t you go ahead and start lightening the candles in the library for me? You have seen how I do it often enough now, haven´t you?"

He nodded, looking very serious and almost solemn as he conceived the dripping wax shaft.

Shaking her head a little she watched him walk off to the library with an air of importance around him. He´d become a splendid young man one day. If only he could get rid of that horrible slang of his, that so did not match his effeminate appearance. Oh well, they were making a little progress, at least she had been able to teach him the meanings of "please" and "thank you". (A lot of candy had to be sacrificed, though).

Yazoo pressed down the handle of the doorknob and slipped into the dark room, the flickering candle still carefully wrapped between his fingers.

By now he had mapped the stacks of books and shelves sticking into the room, and without much problems made his way to the big candle bearers. Soon a warm light engulfed the room, and satisfied, the boy turned to the last bearer when he tripped over a book lying in the way.

Damning the thing with colourful curses, Yazoo put his candle into the bearer and crouched down to violently shove the offending book out of his way, when his eyes got glued to a picture on the yellowed, open pages.

There was some kind of monster, with huge teeth and a long tail. It was entirely covered with hovels and out of its mouth came hot flames. Huge wings made it hover over a tower where a lovely damsel was looking out of a window, terrified by the creature.

In the lower corner, an impressive man in shining armour on a black horse was approaching, his long lance directed at the evil monster to save the damsel in distress from its disgusting claws.

Taking in every detail, the boy was so consumed by his study that he didn´t even notice the shadow approaching silently behind him.

Interested, Vincent watched Yazoo stroking over the painting with careful fingers, head tilted to one side as he was lost in thought over the story that had let to the events depictured.

"I see you are rather busy tonight."

Flinching at the sudden voice from behind, Yazoo´s breathing stopped for a moment. Then he turned his head around to glare at the vampire for scaring the shit out of him. Did he always have to be so damn sneaky?!

Vincent looked amused instead of guilty -or frightened by Yazoo´s withering glare- and bent down to catch the book from the floor. After a glance at the title, he gave it back to the little human and turned towards his usual seat on the sofa.

Mimicking his actions and looking at the cover, but not being able to decipher the signs, Yazoo jammed the thick, old book under his arms and followed the man, asking

"What´s it ´bout?"

"It is a collection of old tales and sagas," Vincent informed him absent-mindedly, being already occupied with his own stories.

"What´s it say?" Oblivious to Vincent's activities, the boy had come to stand next to him.

Lifting an eyebrow, Vincent looked at him for a moment, but then set aside his own work to take the book and flip it open on the passage where the picture had been.

"Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a princess so beautiful that even the sun appeared pale in her presence. But she was not only pleasant to the eye but also of a lovely and warm personality, thus attracting the attention of all the fair knights and princes in the country. But she had eyes for only one, the most skilled and honourable knight under her fathers, the kings, men. And knight Siegfried was also deeply in love with her, and asked the king for Princess Beatrice´ hand in marriage and the old king happily obliged, filled with joy that such a splendid man would become his succesor and provide the kingdom with his offsprings. The whole country was overjoyed too, and a great feast was held that lasted three days and three nights and everyone was singing and praising the damsel's beauty and the knights braveness and everything was good.

"On the night of the marriage though, before knight Siegfried could visit his Princess´ chambers, a shrill scream of fear filled the castle and before the knight´s eyes, a huge, ugly dragon from the mountains came. The devil reached into the damsel´s chamber and had her in his wretched grip, where the princess fainted from his ugly sight. Helplessly the brave knight had to watch the creature spread its wings and fly into the sky, spitting fire and grumbling like thunder." He stopped, feeling the boy climbing on the sofa beside him and peeking over his shoulder.

"What happen dan?!" Yazoo impatiently breathed into the vampire's ear, completely fascinated with the story.

"Then," Vincent said somewhat wryly "they lived happily ever after."

Disbelieving, Yazoo narrowed his eyes and stated "Ya lyin´. Da knight has ta save da damsl first."

"Oh? But it says that they were living happily ever after right here." With a gloved finger Vincent cooly pointed at a text passage, inwardly amused by the boy´s irritation.

Sceptically, Yazoo snatched the book out of the vampire´s lap, sticking his little nose between the pages and with a concentrated look on his face he tried to let the symbols make sense.

Eventually he came to a conclusion and self confidently declared, holding the book away from his face, "'Da knight kills da ugly dragon and den he´n´da princ´s go back to da castl ´n bang'. Dats whaddit says. "

Vincent kept to himself what he thought of the last part of Yazoo's interpretation, simply remarking, "I honour your vivid imagination child, but you certainly are wrong."

"Oh yeah?! An why´s dat, hn?" Lifting his chin in a challenging manner, a little pout gracing his features Yazoo haughtily stared down at the man, the book tugged under his arm again.

"Because," the raven haired man pointed out, his own eyes already scanning the pages of the divine comedy again, "you can not read."

The pout increased, as did the cold look.

Then the boy crawled from the sofa, finding himself a spot on the carpet, and with his back demonstratively turned towards his patron, Yazoo flipped through the old pages again, lost in his own constructions.

Shaking his head, Vincent turned back to reading, but his gaze was drawn to the child every so often as he observed him out of the corner of his eye. Eventually he lay his own book aside, grumbling in a somewhat defeated manner "Very well then. I will read it to you."

A victorious little smirk tugging at his rosy lips, the boy instantly was on his feet as if he had expected nothing else anyway because of his witty calculations. He went over to the man, who had crossed his legs, one arm lying on the armrest, and watched him with red, glowing eyes. Yazoo knelt beside the vampire on the sofa so he could have a good look on the text and pictures to make sure that Vincent didn´t try to shit him again, handing over the book of fairy-tales.

After a side glance at the boy, the vampire flipped the pages open and was about to read in that sonorous, monotone voice of his, when Yazoo seemed to remember something and, off-handed, offered a "Thanks." It sounded rather bland, but Vincent blinked in surprise though. After a short nod, he began to read out loud.

Yazoo sank deeper into the cushions, listening to the tales. He felt the soft texture of the velvet under his bare feet. It was warm and cosy and his stomach was full, a state so very foreign and new to him. With his brothers it had always been cold and humid in their houses, the stench of rotten food and sweat sweeping into every corner, and their stomaches had grumbled almost always. Instead of the nice, warm candles there had only been the cold moon light and a foot or sharp elbow in his rips because they always slept together on the ground, thinking it was less cold this way…

They had made it through five stories, when Vincent felt a light weight on his arm and spared a look to his left, continuing his monologue, but stopped mid-sentence, when he noticed the burden to be a silver head that rested against his figure.

Breathing evenly and eyes closed, Yazoo had tipped over, sleeping.

Vincent stared straight forward again, feeling very awkward and not knowing what to do. Normally people didn´t fall asleep in the presence of a vampire unless he wanted them to and the unfazed attitude of the boy somewhat startled him. Vincent wasn´t sure if this meant that Yazoo was trusting him, or if it was a sign of utter disrespect. Maybe he was just tired. Either way, it didn´t make the strange feeling go away.

Soundlessly, the vampire laid the book aside and after a moment of contemplation, he decided that Aeris had to be gone to bed already. He carefully gathered the sleeping form in his arms, the boy doing nothing but stir slightly, and brought him to his room, where he placed him on the bed. After a moment of just staying beside the sleeping child, he awkwardly pulled the cover over Yazoo's shoulder. When he was satisfied with his task, Vincent crept deeper into his collar, shook his head again and vanished to go hunt for a meal.

* * *

**Bedtime story with a vampire... I´d love that!**

**sareyva: **Heh, yes Yazoo is still a shemer, albeit quite different from tol/abuse... But then it´s all the tea´s fault! ;) I imagined that most people were relatively satisfied wth their life during the Middle Ages, but Yazoo and his brothers is another case. I´ll show later that they had a less than pleasant life so far *sighs* But I´m glad you liked it!

**Koumori-chan:** I think you did tell me that you Love Yazoo, and I answered that I love him too, but anyway, let´s say it again: we love him! (I think that´s one thing one can´t say often enough!) Hah, you´ll see Yazoo with clerics soon enough, don´t worry ;) (couldn´t resist...) Thank you for the compliment and I´m glad you liked it!

**Also, I´d like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and put this story on alert. It really means a lot to me and knowing that people enjoy it keeps me writing! **

**Thank you very much, and see you next year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I´d like to thank jsakurachan1 for betaing this chapter: Thank you! :)**

10

"Oh, hold still will ya," Aeris chided, spitting into her handkerchief and determinedly scrubbing the smeared chocolate stain on the corner of Yazoo´s mouth, ignoring his annoyed face.

"If you hadn´t snatched from the cookie tin and smeared it all over your face, we wouldn´t have to do this." She sighed, letting go of his face after a final scrutinizing look.

Just like Aeris he was wearing his best clothes. While the maid wore a pink linen dress with a velvet ribbon criss-crossed over her breasts, shocking the boy with the lack of an apron, Yazoo had been plugged into black trousers and a white shirt complete with a silken neck cloth he obviously didn´t like. His long hair was held back in his neck by a golden clasp Vincent had graciously provided but didn´t make him feel any less ridiculous.

Just why did he have to go to church anyway?! And at such an early hour too!

He had slowly become accustomed to sleep late into the day since he stayed up so long with Vincent, but Aeris seemed so cheerful and happy to take him to the Sunday mass that he hadn´t been able to reject her and instead settled with an indifferent shrug.

If only he had known what disaster would result…

Right now they were standing a just beyond the opened church doors in the early morning sunlight as Aeris checked his appearance for a last time. Around them people in their best attire streamed from the market place towards the small stone church with its wide, coloured windows, occasionally nodding at the maid or greeting her and throwing curious glances in his direction.

Apparently Aeris was finally satisfied as she rose from her crouched position, straightened her dress and motioned for him with a smile to follow. His blank face not betraying any sign of his not so happy mood he strolled behind her, tuning out the whispers and interested looks.

It was just too goddamn early for this…

The inside of the church was dark despite the clouded sun shining through the windows, casting coloured patterns on the floor. Plain wooden benches were put up in rows and crowded with people who, not caring if it was disrespectful or not, held animated discussions and laughed heartily every now and then.

The aisle was decorated with the obligatory altar and a large cross from which the Holy Son was looking sadly and pained at the visitors, thick trails of blood running from his tormented hands and feet.

"Hey, sweety, here we are!"

A round, friendly looking woman with a red face and warm eyes waved at them, and the maid´s expression brightened even more (if that was even possible…) and she dragged Yazoo toward her friend.

"Shera, how nice to meet you here," Aeris beamed, taking the woman into a hug and nodding at a badly shaved, blond, older man who was loitering on his bench, looking grumpy and puffing little clouds of smoke from the pipe dangling from the corner of his mouth. He waved his hand in greeting distractedly, more concentrated with looking displeased and annoyed. Obviously he had been dragged here against his will just like Yazoo. If he hadn´t been so caught up in his own misery, the boy might have felt a tiny pang of sympathy.

But for now he had to endure the affections of Aeris´ friend, as she pressed him against her large, supple bosom, laughing, "Now who do we have here? That a friend of yours, sweety?"

Aeris nodded, her hands folded in front of her lap and explained, "This is Yazoo, he is a guest of my Master, but above all he´s my very special friend of course."

She winked at the boy, who let himself be smothered to death without even batting an eyelash.

"Ah? What a fine young man you are! Let me have a better look at you!" The woman boomed with her naturally loud voice and held him away from her at arms length.

"This is Miss Shera and her husband Cid Highwind," Aeris informed him, smiling.

"Nice ta meet ya," came the monotonous reply that made the Shera-woman squeal and press Yazoo against her breasts again.

"Oy, woman, let ta poor fella breath goddamnit!" Her husband slurred, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Cid Balduin August Highwind, don´t you dare swear in a goddamn church!" His wife railed, but finally let go of the boy. Cid just waved his hand, mumbling a "Yeah, yeah," to appease her and continued to chew on his pipe.

Huffing, Shera turned back to Yazoo and Aeris, her frighteningly grim face changing back to friendly and smiling. She sat down on the bench and patted the place next to her in an inviting gesture. Bowing a little, Aeris took the offered place with a smile and Yazoo followed her actions, happily sucking on the candy the maid had secretly slipped him.

Eventually the voices died down and the priest appeared before the altar.

He wore a black robe and his head was bald. He glared at the crowd with angry little eyes, his piercing gaze silently accusing every one of them.

Everyone had lowered their heads with humbleness and didn´t even flinch when the priest´s rather high-pitched voice echoed through the hall, speaking of sins and human trash and hell and whatnot, after which they all knelt down to pray.

Yazoo had never visited a mass before and he decided that he wouldn´t again either. This was just like he´d thought it would be and he really didn´t like the little fat, bald priest. He reminded the boy of someone, though he couldn´t for the hell of it put his finger on it. For Aeris though, he also knelt down and pretended to pray, sitting back again and kneeling down and…

His knees were beginning to hurt from all the damn praying, but it seemed that after the 4th time, the cleric was planning on a longer monologue, so he just sat on his bench and thought about dragons and knights, slowly but surely drifting into sleep, his head sinking on his chest.

He jerked up, very awake again, as he felt two furious eyes burning into his head suddenly, and the voice of the priest booming at him.

"And _sloth_, the most despicable of all the seven deadly sins! It shows the inexcusable failure to love God with all one's heart, all one's mind and all one's soul!"

An accusing finger was directed at him and the approximately 150 heads in the church turned towards him.

Blinking, Yazoo let his gaze drowsily wander back to the priest, overall looking rather unimpressed. The cleric pinched his mouth into a thin line, balling a hand into a fist and dramatically thrusting it towards the heavens, screaming:

"And beware, never waver in your unquestioning obedience to the Holy Father, for you are wretched creatures that crawl in the dust and never find enlightenment but in Him and your devotion to His will! But the devil," he shot a meaningful, grim look at Yazoo, "comes in many facings, seeking to seduce the weak and doubtful and force them to stray from the path of God. And do not believe that he comes as the ugly, wretched creature he is so you will easily recognize him, oh no! Lucifer is deceitful and cunning as is his spawn, and they may come to you in the disguise of an angelic creature, trying to inveigle your weak hearts with seeming beauty and alluring words!"

A warm hand wrapped around his own and squeezed it. Aeris´ head was still lowered, but she knew very well who the priest had in mind so she tried to calm the boy down, but apparently it was not necessary as he only shot her an uncomprehending look and let the boring mass rush past him.

Eventually the priest was done with his rant and they had to kneel again and then it was FINALLY over.

Or so Yazoo thought.

When they stood to leave the hall the priest appeared before their little group, looking much less intimidating but no less frantic. He cast a cold look at Cid, who exasperatedly lowered his head after a nudge from his wife in the ribs, but the cleric's attention was more focused on Yazoo and Aeris as he pointed his finger at them again and asked with malice in his voice. "You. Come here."

Obediently, Aeris came to stand before him respectfully and Yazoo had no choice but to follow her example.

"Who is this person with you, Aeris?" He demanded to know, sizing the boy up and down frostily.

"This boy is under the custody of my Master, father. His name is Yazoo. Please excuse his misbehaviour, it´s his first mass."

"I see," the priest snorted. "The apple doesn´t fall far from the tree. I believe I haven´t seen your Master attending even one of my services."

Biting her lips, Aeris whispered, "I´m sorry," and lowered her head even further.

Yazoo´s eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn´t give a damn about the friggin cleric's opinion of him, but making Aeris miserable was something he could not tolerate. Once he had chosen to include her into his family, he wouldn´t allow _anyone _to hurt her. He was about to make a sharp remark concerning his opinion, but Aeris had sensed his distress somehow and secretly shook her head at him, looking desperate.

So Yazoo settled for glaring at the priest icily instead and kept his mouth shut.

The cleric snorted again, scowling at the audience that had gathered around them observing the scene with barely hidden curiosity.

"You will come to the confessional now," the bald man decided arrogantly, turned on his heels and marched to the boxes, not even waiting to see if the boy would follow.

And flatly Yazoo wouldn´t have had any intentions to do so if it hadn´t been for the pleading look of his adopted sister.

Unwillingly, Yazoo shuffled along the path the others left for him and vanished inside the box.

It was cramped and sticky, and the boy asked himself why the hell they needed blinds when the friggin priest knew that it was him anyway.

"Whacha wanna hav me do?" He asked in a far from euphoric voice after having rearranged his limbs and eventually finding a more or less comfortable position.

"Say: '_Bless me Father, for I have sinned. __It has been,'_ then you add the time it since has been, '_since my last confession._'"

"Bless me fatha, foa I´ve sin´d. It´s been like," Yazoo frowned, stopping in his slurred reciting, "dunno, kinda like, foreva since ma las´confess´n. Havn´t eva confess´d anyways. What now?"

"Now you tell me of your sins."

"Da hell?! Like… all of 'em?"

"Yes." The priest answered tightly.

Yazoo's eyes had widened a fraction, but then the cleric had asked for it himself, hadn´t he?

Taking a deep breath he started, wondering if there had ever been an action in his short life that wasn´t a sin by the church's standards.

* * *

**Gismo1:** Omg, ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte! O.o Uh, honestly I don´t really WANT to know what Aeris is brewing in that kitchen of hers and for the sake of everyone else I think it´s better no one knows! Besides the plant, that is :D Hehe, yeah, they never actually say it in the tales, but the heroic princes and damsels in distress don´t come out of thin air, do they ;) So I think Yazoo sees the things rather pragmatic... Glad you liked it!

**Koumori-chan:** I love fairytales, too! They are so cruel and violent and full of drama! Yeah, the Vincent/Yazoo part is slowly making progress... I just don´t want to rush things and it should be realistic, so it will be a few chapters before they actually 'be together'... Thanks for reviewing!

**sareyva:** Heh, yes, Yazoo´s in denial :) But you´re right, maybe one day he´ll really have Vincent wrapped aound his little finger, we´ll see... Although I think Vincent would try to put up a fight first, can´t take damage to his image too easily. He´s a frightening, bad vampire after all! *cough* Anyway, glad you liked it and thanks for sharing your thoughts with me!!!

**Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my beta jsakurachan1 for betaing this chapter despite her tight schedule!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

11

"I´m sure he´s alright," Shera assured an upset Aeris who was sitting on a nearby bench, kneading her hands and frequently gazing at the confessional box. The two had been in the confessional for almost two hours now.

Just what was going on in there?

Suddenly one of the doors burst open and the red-faced priest emerged, breathing heavily. "Enough!" He gasped. He opened the other door and dragged the boy out of the box, pushing him towards the party, looking utterly scandalized.

"This boy…!" He panted, pointing an exasperated finger at Yazoo, who was blinking innocently at it. The man had asked for it, hadn´t he? Okay, maybe he had invented one or two details; he had a rather vivid imagination, but really…

It wasn´t something to get all worked up over, was it?

Besides, the man had been strange…

Aeris had become very pale, wringing her dress, "Please Father forgive him, he is just a child with a difficult past. He doesn´t know better!"

The priest only snorted, but looked slightly appeased and said with an air of haughtiness, "You would do well to get rid of him, he´ll only corrupt you! This boy is almost beyond redemption."

Yazoo couldn´t help but feel a pang shoot through his chest at the crestfallen look of the maid.

"But," the priest continued, looking very smug, "as a good shepherd I am willing to try and bring him back to the right path."

His feisty face glistened with sweat.

"You bring him to my house every day now and he might be saved."

Aeris lowered her head in gratitude, and after a farewell they finally left the building. The other participants had long gone since they had their own business to attend to, but Shera and her husband had waited for them.

The latter stuffed his pipe and with a hearty laugh he congratulated the boy for having gotten a rise out of the old fart. Aeris and Shera were far from amused however, and the maid hurried to get back to her safe house.

Yazoo shuffled behind her, hands hanging by his side and observing her back. They didn´t speak a word on the whole way back.

"Ya angry at me?" He finally asked as she wordlessly placed a bowl of soup before him.

"No," Aeris sighed, stroking his head affectionately, but looking woeful still.

Averting his eyes Yazoo dully stirred his soup; he had learned to eat with a spoon by now.

"If ya wan I gonna go ta da clerics house…"

She paused and turned around again, asking uncertainly "Would you really do that for me?"

"Yeah bud I wan candy. Lots o´ it."

"Oh, you´re the best! I´ll give you all the candy in the world!" She leapt at him and drew him into a bone crashing hug.

"An´ I wan cookies too."

XxXXxx

"So, how was your session with the priest? Do you feel purified now?" Vincent asked cynically upon entering and finding the boy cradled in his chair with another illustrated book.

They had frolicked around the other night as Yazoo had told him of his adventure in the church and the fanatic priest and how he´d found it so very ridiculous. The vampire had been fairly amused, though warning him to not take it too far. Yazoo had assured him that he would behave, because he did not want to cause Aeris any trouble.

Not looking up from his pictures Yazoo just gave a short nod Vincent almost didn´t see, the book blocking the boy´s head entirely from view.

Setting aside his cloak over the armrest of the sofa the ebony haired man vanished between the shelves and reappeared again after half an hour, settling down on his usual spot and beginning to read.

But something about the atmosphere struck him as slightly disconcerting. Perhaps it was because Yazoo wasn´t silently hinting at having him read out some stories…

"Shall we read something together?"

"Na, ´m fine," came the muffled response and a page was flipped over.

Lifting an eyebrow in astonishment, Vincent looked up from his book. Something was definitely strange here.

"Is something wrong?" He subsequently inquired, observing the hunched figure.

A pause. Then, "No."

Placing the book beside him Vincent crossed his arms over his chest. "Did something happen at the priest´s house today?"

An even longer pause, and then another, slightly stretched, "Noo."

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what bothers you, Yazoo."

"There ain´t nuthin botherin me," the boy mumbled. "Besides I ain´t allowed ta talk ´bout it anyways…"

Eyebrow shooting up even higher and face becoming hard the vampire stopped massaging his temple.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nuthin´"

"Who told you that you can not talk about it?"

"Nuthin"

"Yazoo…"

"´Told ya it ain´t nuthin." The boy glared over the brim of his book at him and went back to 'reading', making clear that he did not wish to talk about it anymore.

They were silent for a while, Yazoo drifting back into his own world, just like Vincent had caught him doing every now and then. This time however, it didn´t seem to be pleasant thoughts that bothered him as his usually distant but calm expression was replaced by a troubled one, if his downcast gaze and slight pout were any indication.

"It´s just…" he finally said quietly "I feel real purified now, so I dun hav ta go dere again, hn?"

Alarm bells were shrilling in the vampire´s head now.

"What happened? Did the priest do something to you?"

"No… Yest… purifying," the boy said dismissively, adding "I dun like dat."

The eyes of the vampire shown a very dangerous shade of blood red as his mind opened and he carefully reached out to search the boy´s memories to find out about the act of 'purifying'.

***************************************************************************

"_I ain´t gonna take of ma friggin´cloths!"_

"_Do you want to go to hell?"_

"_I ain´t givin´shit ´bout ya bloody hell."_

"_So you want to make Miss Aeris sad then? Do you want me to tell her that you refuse redemption and belie all her trust in you? Do you want me to tell her what a wretched little demon you truly are? I can do that. She´ll be disgusted and throw you out, you know… "_

"_Ya…Fine den, I'll take 'em of!"_

"_Good boy. Now kneel down before the cross and pray to the Holy Father that he will safe your damned soul."_

_**************************************************************************_

Nothing much had happened beside that. Yazoo had obediently knelt before the cross, and recited the words the priest had told him. He wasn´t dumb though and also hadn´t failed to see the tent building up in front of the man´s crotch as he observed the naked boy praying.

He hadn´t touched him yet, but from Yazoo´s memories Vincent had noticed a whip and a gag lying in one corner. He´d rather not think about what other practices of 'purifying' the man had in store.

The cleric had told Yazoo that the act of purifying was not be spoken about to other people under any circumstances and if he did, Aeris would hate him because he had broken one of Gods absolute laws and shown that he was not worthy. Grudgingly, Yazoo had swore to stay silent about the incident and had promised to be back the next day.

"Vincent?"

Blinking, the vampire came back to his senses.

"No," he said, growling, "you do not have to go back there."

The boy looked immensely relieved, but then asked quietly "Bud…ain´t Miss Aeris angry if I dun go?"

"Do not worry. I will settle things," Vincent said tightly while rising to his feet, and with a swift, graceful motion threw the cloak over his shoulders.

"There is some business I have to attend to. Douse the candles when you are done here." With that he passed the boy, a gloved hand wiping over his head for a split second, and then the vampire was gone.

xxXXXxxx

He found the priest softly snoring in his bed, the feisty face drawn into a mask of pleasure and relaxation. With his siren song he reached into the man´s dreams, seeking invitation to enter and receiving it without any problems. Silently, the vampire slipped through the window, eyes glowing in the dark as he landed on the floor.

Stirring the bald man rolled over, with one fat hand scratching his ass.

Vincent strode over until he hovered above the bed dangerously. The priest stirred again, somehow sensing in his sleep that he was in a precarious situation, and drowsily he opened his eyes. When he saw himself confronted with the very demon from his darkest nightmares baring his sharp canines at him he shrieked and leapt to the other side of the bed. He pressed himself against the wall and frantically searched for the cross on the string around his thick neck.

Trembling he held the cross towards the vampire, reciting some demon repelling prayers.

"V-vanish d-demon f-for you a-are i-in the pre-presence o-of o-one wh-who his in- the-the- serv-service o-of th-the-Ho-Holy-"

Snarling Vincent snatched the cross from the man´s grip, throwing it to the ground effortlessly.

"Save your breath cleric, for only the words of one who truly believes will affect us. Without innocence the cross is only iron."

"D-don´t kill me please, do-don´t drink my blood, I beg you!!!" The priest´s bladder had ceased to function, not being able to withstand the pressure of fear any longer and the acrid smell of urine filled the room.

Cold eyes took in the kneeling man as he crawled on all four to appease the demon.

"Do not flatter yourself human, I do not wish for your unsavoury blood."

"Th-then what do you want, t-tell me, I´ll g-give you anything!"

"There was a boy in your house today-"

"Yes, yes I know! You can have him, I´ll make sure you get him, no problem, he´s very obedient when you push the right buttons, eager even, though I haven´t taken him yet-"

The cleric licked his lips, but found himself in an iron grip and feet floating a few centimetres above the ground suddenly. Choking, the priest clawed at the steely hand that squashed his throat as he slowly turned red.

"You will do no such thing. This boy is under my custody and you will never ever again lay so much as a finger on that which belongs to me." Vincent growled furiously, throwing the priest into the nearby wall where he fell to the ground, panting.

"You will release the boy from your service and you will not appear before him again. You will further explain to his guardian that he his purified now and does not require your assistance any longer. Do you understand cleric?"

Choking a reply the man pressed deeper into the wall.

"I did not hear you!"

Instantly the vampire was crouched down over the man again, his fair, delicate features drawn into a mask of sheer anger as he grabbed the cleric by the collar of his sweaty nightgown and shook him just for good measure.

"Ye-yes! Just don´t kill me please!"

"No, I will not kill you. I will watch you, mark my words priest. From now on you are claimed by hell and there will be no redemption for you, regardless of how much you pray to your deity."

With that the vampire majestically rose to his impressive height, and after a last piercing, red eyed stare at the dead-scared man he threw his cloak around him and was gone.

* * *

**Vincent gets angry and transforms into evil vampire-mode... That was so much fun to write! *yay for pervert priest-bashing***

**Koumori-chan: **I hate the bald priest too... Doing such ugly things to poor Yazoo! But he got his come-uppance :) We see Cid in this chapter again, as for later I´m not sure... (If you want to see more Cid, I´d recommend my fic 'Life is one of the hardest'. It´s a Cid/Yazoo one *broad hint* Sry :D) Thanks for reviewing!

**sareyva:** I agree too! I´m so glad my day starts at 11 am at the earliest, otherwise I´d be dead... I think for candy Yazoo would even endure a week in hell, so Shera isn´t probably _that_ much of a big deal to him :D Thank you for the comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Again I am grateful to jsakurachan1 for betaing this chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**

* * *

  
**

12

When he entered the library the next night, Vincent found Yazoo sitting in his usual spot, quietly looking at 'his' book that was resting on his lap.

A plate of cookies was placed on the small, ebony table in front of him.

"Good evening to you," the boy greeted without looking up from the pages. Somehow he had come to sense the man´s presence sometimes, since Vincent never made a sound that indicated his arrival.

"Good evening," the vampire replied, wondering how long it had taken his protégé to practice this phrase without slipping up into his slang.

"I made sum cookies," he informed the man absent-mindedly. Vincent´s gaze moved over to the round sweets of different shape and burnt brims, saying, "I see," and reaching for his book as he sat down with crossed legs.

"Ya can hav one if ya want," Yazoo offered, eyes glued to the pages.

Vincent stiffened. "Thank you," he then said, opening his book.

He flicked through the handwritten pages, but soon felt the weighty gaze of the boy upon him and looked up again quizzically.

Slight disappointment was evident on Yazoo´s face, but Vincent chose to ignore it.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine. Da cleric came ta tell Miss Aeris dat I´m all clear now an´she was like really happy an´then we made _cookies_." He emphasized the last word, and expectantly looked at Vincent from behind his bangs, but the vampire cleverly pretended to be distracted, only giving an approving, "Mh mh."

"I dunno what ya did ta him, but da cleric was like friggin´out when I came ta da kitchn an´told Miss Aeris dat he was real busy now an dat I ain´t hav ta come even ta da mass," the boy continued, looking gleeful and having a slightly sadistic smile on his lips.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to," Vincent remarked, flipping another page, eyes following the line of words.

"Yeah, sure," the boy smirked, observing Vincent creeping deeper into his collar as was his habit when he was uneasy. The vampire didn´t feel much better when a small hand pushed the plate of cookies forward in his direction.

"I am not hungry right now, thank you," he said dismissively. Just why was the boy so obsessed with his cookies?! Aeris had told him that Yazoo had revealed to be a sucker for sweets, so he should be happy to have them all to himself, shouldn´t he?

And then it dawned on him. Of course, Yazoo liked sweets. And thus he wanted to share them only with people he deemed worthy of his appreciation. Offering cookies was the boy´s complicated way of telling the vampire that he had decided to no longer hold a grudge. It was a peace treaty.

Now, this was one hell of a problem.

Because for one thing, Vincent didn´t really want Yazoo to get too attached to him (nor wanted to get too attached to the little human either).

And second: he could, as a matter of fact, not ingest anything else than blood.

Sighing, the vampire looked up, choosing his next words carefully, "I thank you for offering them, though. I appreciate your efforts."

"It ain´t like I made 'em all for ya or sumthin´," came the impassable reply, followed by a soft crunching sound.

Chewing his lower lip a little, Vincent finally sighed inwardly and hesitantly reached for the plate, at once feeling the expectant gaze of a tense Yazoo following his actions.

Gloved fingers closed around what seemed the smallest cookie to the vampire´s eyes.

He then guided the problem to his mouth and nibbled at one corner, making an approving face and hoping that the boy wouldn´t notice the crumbs falling into his collar instead of wandering into his mouth.

"Delicious."

Yazoo´s tensed shoulders relaxed, but otherwise he looked like he didn´t care at all what Vincent thought about his first attempt at baking something.

Thinking that he had to offer something in return, and trying to distract from the not eaten cookie, Vincent quietly asked, "Shall we read something?"

Inwardly he hoped that Yazoo would choose something other than THAT book, because by now the vampire knew the tremendous tale of knight Siegfried and princess Beatrice inside out.

It seemed that the boy had entirely others plans, though.

"Naa, can read it maself," Yazoo rejected.

"Oh?" Vincent said, amused. Apparently he wasn´t the only one who could recite the entire story in his sleep. "How about you reading out for _me_ then?"

Yazoo looked up at him a little stunned, but after a thoughtful moment he nodded. "A´right."

Placing the book closer to his face and making a concentrated impression, he started 'reading':

"Om –n-ce upa-on… a… tin-ma…time… Once upon a time-"

He didn´t get any farther, as the soft thud of the cookie hitting the floor cut him off. Frowning, he graced the vampire with a displeased glare, for he was trying his best here and found it very impolite to be interrupted!

"Did you… actually _read_ this?" The raven haired man asked, bending down to collect his broken cookie.

"Hn," Yazoo said with an air of implicitness.

"I see," Vincent only replied, laying the sweetness on the plate and searching for one of the books from the stack nearby, eventually holding it towards the boy. "Read the third sentence of the second page."

"…Ta-ha-a-e…y h-a-b..d…b…d ta-o go… They had to go-"

Amazed, Vincent followed the youth stammering his way through the sentence. He made him read out another sentence from an entirely different book until he was convinced that Yazoo just hadn´t by any chance recited a sentence he had heard before.

After that he let him go back to his own book and listened to the familiar course of action being hacked into tiny bits of letters and vocals.

Eventually, after the first half of the story, Yazoo gave up, exhausted and his mouth dry, letting the book sink down into his lap.

"I need sumthin ta drink," he announced and slipped from his seat, placing the book carefully on the chair and rushing to the kitchen.

When he came back, a white-yellow, blank sheet of paper was waiting for him on the table, as well as a recording pen in a small, ivory inkhorn.

Vincent motioned the curious boy to sit down and take the writing item and with unwavering patience ordered him to start writing what he dictated.

XxxXxxx

From that evening onwards, Vincent started teaching the boy various things.

Not only did Yazoo learn reading and writing; he was also lectured about history, Latin, philosophy and mathematics. With astonishment and satisfaction, Vincent watched his pupil absorbing his knowledge like a dry sponge with quiet interest and a swift wit. But what surprised him most was not Yazoo´s intelligence and patience, but also that explaining to the boy his experiences and knowledge made the vampire feel some strange sort of satisfaction.

It was like a part of him was living on in another form. Furthermore, he was actually looking forward to their evening lessons and had not failed even one night to return to this house. Before he had only occasionally visited his numerous estates, restlessly roaming the nights and not feeling quite at home anywhere, but this time…

Shaking his head to clear it from the strange thought, Vincent pressed down the handle of the door and entered the room. As the days became shorter, nearing winter, he had risen earlier from his coffin and had already taken his meal, so he was not too surprised to not find Yazoo by his usual spot in the library.

He sensed him in what was now 'his' room and had decided to take a look at what Yazoo was doing before their lessons. But whatever he had thought the boy might do, he certainly hadn´t expected to find him like… this.

Stopping in the door way, the vampire blinked, briefly asking himself if he was in the right house.

Because there on the floor with a book in his lap was sitting a human in a gorgeous dress.

Upon noticing the silver hair Vincent knew of course that it was Yazoo, but the transformation was so… unexpected.

The boy´s long hair was arranged in an updo, pinned with two beautiful golden and jewelled hairpins. Some rebellious strands had cone loose and framed the androgynous face and curling into his white, long neck.

He had been put in a green dress embroidered with a silver flower pattern that matched his eyes and hair, and left his shoulders free.

Because of his sitting position on the floor, the full skirt of the dress had ridden up, leading the view automatically to his long white legs and small, bare feet.

Finally noticing the other man´s startled presence, Yazoo looked up from his book, head tilted in question, as if it was perfectly normal for him to be dressed up for a ball, and as the female counterpart as that. Well, maybe it was, Vincent had no idea, but he felt like he had to voice his confusion though, stating dryly, "You are wearing a dress."

The boy looked down at himself disinterestedly, as if he had only noticed now, and then let his stoic gaze wander back to his teacher. "Hn. And?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Frowning, Vincent crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cake," Yazoo answered in a manner as if this would explain everything, eyes glued back to his book.

"…Cake," the vampire echoed, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hn," his pupil nodded unfazed, "Aeris said that she had planed a coffee party but that Miss Shera suddenly had become ill and couldn´t come so if I dressed up and we play instead, she said I would get cake." A small smile graced his lips at the thought of the delicious cream tart.

Groaning inwardly, the vampire shook his head a little, bemoaning the fact that his brilliant student was virtually corrupt to the core. He´d probably have sold his own granny for a bag of cookies.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to massage away the oncoming headache, Vincent had to admit that the dress did indeed suit the boy, making him look so very fragile and delicate, providing him with an innocent beauty that was very alluring and…

Something deep inside of him stirred, and the vampire pressed his full lips together briefly.

"Get your normal clothes on," he then barked, looking very cold suddenly and making Yazoo look up in surprise.

"I will be waiting for you in the library," the vampire added curtly, and a little less icy, face hidden behind the shadow of his collar and eyes fathomless. He then turned on his heels and with quick steps left the room and his student, who wondered if he had done something wrong.

As soon as Yazoo and his confusing attire had been replaced by the bleached walls, the vampire relaxed somewhat, and decided with a frown to search for his maid. Usually he was very pleased with her work, but this was going a little too far. As it seemed, Yazoo apparently hadn´t minded the little cross dressing and taken it with his usual phlegmatic attitude.

But still… Vincent just did not like it. It did make him feel things he´d rather keep buried deep inside of him.

Entering the kitchen, which still smelled of the recent dinner, he found his maid busy with cleaning the cooking utensils. A small, half eaten cake was innocently sitting on the thick wooden table.

Vincent cleared his throat softly to announce his arrival, but she jumped at the noise nonetheless, clutching a hand to her heart and sending him a mildly accusing but lenient glance. No matter how long Aeris had been working for the vampire, his silent sneaking would still catch her off-guard every so often.

"Good evening, Master Valentine," she smiled though, straightening out her apron and waiting for his greetings. The vampire nodded at her, mumbling his own, "Good evening," but remaining silent otherwise.

Aeris sighed. Living with two not very talkative people in one household had made her a patient and intuitive person.

"You are very early today," she tried, her head tilted a little.

"Yes," the cloaked man affirmed.

"So… Are you not giving lessons tonight? Or is there something I can help you with, maybe?"

"Well, actually… there is something I would like to request." The vampire crept deeper into his collar.

"Oh, of course, I´m glad to assist you with everything I can," she gaily beamed at him, making it even harder for the man to reprimand her.

"I was at Yazoo´s room just now and I had to wonder about his… unusual attire," he admitted, observing his maid with red eyes.

"Oh," she made, smiling proudly. "It suits him, doesn´t it?"

"… Well. Yes…But I think he should rather wear something that matches his gender," Vincent suggested politely, though his voice made clear the silent order carried within.

"Oh, of course," Aeris agreed, casting her eyes downwards and then sighing. Her face took on a slightly thoughtful and worried expression as she sighed again and then bowed her head.

"I´m sorry if his attire bothered you, I did not mean any offence. It´s just…"

She fumbled with the brim of her apron nervously, but then it burst out of her. "You see, I think it is amazing how you two get along and how caught up Yazoo is in his studies, really there is no minute when I do not catch him with his nose stuck into a book."

She laughed at the image flaring up in her mind, but got serious almost instantly again, explaining "But sometimes I think he might be a bit lonely…He´s always staying at home, learning and reading, and I thought maybe he needs some change and fun once in a while. Maybe he should go out and play with other children his age more often… I mean he is still a child and life will get all serious for him soon enough." She finished, looking at her master uncertainly.

"I see," Vincent said, looking adamant but thoughtful. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion, calmly announcing, "I do understand your concerns. I thank you for pointing this problem out to me. Please feel free to initiate whatever you think might help him to socialise with other humans his age."

With this he nodded his parting and went off to the library to continue his studies, leaving a happy and instantly scheming maid behind.

* * *

**Ah, I always put poor Yazoo into women´s clothing... But they are usually much prettier than men´s cloths ^^ (Or maybe I just lack the imagination to create nice men´s cloths). They had such nice dresses during the Middle Ages *sigh* But I suppose they were rather uncomfortable...**

**Koumori-chan:** Heh, the priest got what he deserved }:) You´re right, Vincent could have been a bit more violent, but I suppose for someone who believes in god and is as supersticious as the priest was, it´s probably a lot more cruel to tell him that he´ll go to hell and that he cannot escape this destiny. Or so I thought :D I want to hug Yazoo too. Constantly. Thanks for reviewing, and you´re welcome!

**sareyva:** Heh, I´pretty sure the priest enjoyed Yazoo´s sin list (maybe he wanted to see how corrupted the boy really was?) XD Yeah, it´s the whole routine, but sadly it works- to a certain point (too bad not every child has a perceptive vampire watching over them.). Actually, the "Without innocence the cross is only iron"-thing isn´t mine. It´s a rather popular citation amongst a certain subculture, like mine;) Uhm, I don´t think we´ll have to worry about the priest anymore. But there will be mobs, I promise :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for betaing!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

13

"What?"

An irritated silver head looked up from his book at the smiling maid who was looking over his shoulders and prodding for his attention. Somehow, he did not like the mischievous smile on her face or the impish gleam radiating from her big brown eyes.

Not that he did not like his big sister, it was just somewhat… unsettling. The last time she´d been that giddy he had found himself in a dress, which hadn´t been that bad for he had been kind of used to it from before and he had gotten cake, but Vincent had been strange and the boy feared that he´d been angry with him; though he´d been back to his normal self for the rest of the night…

"Nothing," Aeris chirped, clasping her hands together behind her back and teetering on her feet expectantly.

Raising one thin silver eyebrow Yazoo waited for her to let the cat out of the bag, because the last thing this behaviour meant was 'nothing'.

The queasy feeling in his guts was soon affirmed, as she finally snatched the book out of his hand and declared in that benignly, but no-argument-allowed voice of hers, "I think you should go out today!"

Ignoring the unenthusiastic expression of her fosterling, she shooed him out of his cosy, beloved room and down the stairs, summoning a hand-knitted bonnet from the cupboard in the floor.

"You should wear this, it´s cold outside," she chatted, putting the hat on the poor boy´s head.

"But…" His words fell on deaf ears for she had already wrapped his lithe body in a thick grey coat and moved him out to the snowed street.

"No buts, young man!" She chided sternly, slamming her hands onto her hips, as was her wont when she tried to be authoritative.

"What am I supposed to do here?" the boy asked, after a sceptic look around the alley.

"Well, find some other children and play of course!"

The horrified look on his youthful face only reassured the maid that it was high time for him to socialise with someone, and even his changing to full manipulative mode, including, but not only, pleading puppy eyes and pitifully shivering from the 'cold', did nothing to spare Yazoo from his misery as she quickly closed the door in his face (before his attitude could affect her soft spot) and shouting mirthfully through the door, "Have fun!"

Glowering at the closed wooden door, the boy swept his woollen scarf over his shoulder and slowly turned towards the alley while mumbling a dry, "Great."

Maybe he could go to the-

"And do not even think about hiding in the book store, I´ll ask Mister Reeve about it later," came the good natured warning through the door, dimming the boy´s mood even further.

This would be one hell of an afternoon, he could just feel it.

XxxXxx

"Hey, what´re you doing?"

Professionally ignoring the youthful voice behind him Yazoo continued to crouch down in the snow and poke the bleeding bird with a stick, eyeing it with barely concealed boredom as it tried to flinch away from his torture.

"Hey, I´m talking to you!"

"Maybe it´s deaf or so," a second voice suggested.

"Or blear," a third boy said, letting his index finger rotate beside his temple and tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

The other two brats laughed, and the second agreed, saying, "Yeah, haven´t seen her here before…"

Yazoo didn´t care enough to correct them, nor even let their words bother him. Whatever they thought, hopefully they would come to the conclusion that he was boring and leave him the hell alone. He had absolutely no ambitions to socialise with the intellectually challenged neighbourhood brats.

"Wait… I think I´ve _seen_ it before… At the church or something. You´re a boy aren´t you?"

Unfortunately, the runt sounded interested all of a sudden. As he finished his question a mean undertone had crept into his childish voice.

"Honestly? He looks like some girl or something…" came the doubtful objection from the brat´s friend.

"Yeah, but it's a _he_," the other announced, sounding self-important. "My mom said that he´s living with that Aeris woman in that house at the end of the street. She also said to not play with him, ´cause the priest said something about the devil's spawn or something…"

"Really?"

Yazoo could almost feel the three reverent gazes boring into his back. Maybe the boys would be good runts and listen to their stupid parents and leave. Though it didn´t really bother him, he was busy torturing broken birds and waiting for time to go by anyway.

"Hey, you! Are you Lucifer´s spawn?"

The snow crunched under their little feet as the three boys came to stand in a half circle behind him.

"Cat got your tongue or something?"

"Hey! If you don´t answer we´ll make you!"

The brats snickered cruelly, glad that they had found a potential victim for their bullying.

Unimpressed, Yazoo continued to poke his bloody stick into the flinching bird´s broken wing.

A small foot connected with his back, making the crouched down youth fall forward; out of reflex his little hand shot out and caught his weight before he could fall face first into the snow.

A silver head was turned slowly and unemotional green eyes stared expressionlessly through long bangs at the kids.

Some pedestrians, mostly servants that took care of their masters' businesses, were walking by, not bothering to take notice of the four kids 'playing' by the was getting late and most of them were only concerned with returning home. The street was emptying rapidly.

Feeling uneasy under Yazoo´s stare the smallest of the party, a blond boy of approximately twelve years shifted and tugged the second oldest, a brown haired runt whose red nose stuck out over his thick scarf, at the sleeve of his brown coat, mumbling "Let´s go home. He´s no fun."

The oldest, a fat boy with small, mean eyes snorted. "You´re just scared. As if that little fairy´s something to be afraid of… I bet he´s just dumb, is all."

He cast another glance at Yazoo, who had come to return to his former position and had focused his full attention back to his own play without sparing the boys so much as another look, and shrugged, snorting again. "Whatever. It´s getting dark and my mom said to not play with the guy anyway. Says his master´s some suspicious, creepy guy anyways…"

"Yeah, I heard he´s never going to church and has never been seen outside," the second boy whispered, shuddering.

"Yeah," the fat brat nodded his head, looking superior. "The worst scum o-"

He didn´t finish his sentence because the bloody stick fell to the ground along with one porky little boy, who was pushed on his back with Yazoo straddling on his soft belly.

"What the hell you´re doing?!" The boy had become red in the face, sweating and huffing. The other two were too surprised by the sudden attack to react and just stared at the scene, dumbfounded. Everyone else had left the alley, so there was no one around who could have stopped Yazoo, as his white fist connected with the rosy face of his victim with a crushing sound.

Blood was spluttering into the white snow as the boy´s nose broke, followed by a loud squeal, coming from the pig faced boy. Though he was screaming more out of surprise than from actual pain and instantly started ranting, trying to get out from under his attacker, shrieking in rage

"You friggin´ asshole, you broke my nose! That´ll have legal consequences, my father´s the highest judge- "

Another punch made him shut up and this time a real scream of pain elicited from the boys throat.

The other two just stood there, contemplating if they should do something and, normally they would have come to rescue their friend without a doubt, but the frighteningly expressionless face of the attacker froze them to the spot.

Mechanically, Yazoo's fist fell down on the fat child, until instead of screams only a wet gurgle could be heard. As the soft limbs of their friend started to spastically twitch under the silver haired youth, the remaining two boys started to come out of their lethargic state. Scurrying backwards, the blond stumbled over his own feet and frantically whispered to himself, "Oh gods, he´s killing him, he´s really the devil, he´s killing him!"

The other had wet his own pants, a dark spot forming on his crotch, as he suddenly turned around and with a horrified look bolted down the empty street.

The blond stumbled back on his feet, following on hot pursuit and leaving the other two alone.

The pig face looked up at his attacker through swollen eyes, through the pain noticing the tiny smirk that graced his attackers face, hovering over him and grabbing with slender fingers for his stick. Then he saw nothing as the next punch connected with his eye and he could only scream in agony.

* * *

**sareyva:** Ah, yes, Aeris and Yazoo working together in the kitchen is such a lovely picture! I´m afraid Vincent hasn´t realised much by now... But he surely will! Sooner or later :D

**Koumori-chan:** Yeah, it´skinda frustrating when a guy is prettier than any woman XD Heh, Vincent may be a little dense when it comes to his own feelings... But maybe he just doesn´t want to acknowledge them because it would mean trouble? We´ll see. :)

**Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now this is a very long chapter :) I hope you like it and leave me a review!**

**Thanks a bunch Golden Kitsune for betaing!!!**

* * *

14

"Yazoo!" Aeris called out into the empty streets, frowning, but a smile on her beautiful features. She had thrown a pink scarf over her maid dress and was searching the alleys for her adopted little brother, inwardly glad, that she had remained hard and insisted on him going out.

Surely he´d made a lot of friends and had forgotten time over their play. Her smile grew a little warmer. Of course, who wouldn´t want to be his friend? He was polite, intelligent, beautiful, patient and so very adorable! She just loved him to bits and she was sure that everyone else would too, after all, who could escape his charm if even her moody master hadn´t been able to do so?

It was amazing what the boy had achieved within three months, she hadn´t accomplished in three years.  
That was, luring the ever looming Mister Valentine away from his dark thoughts and grey life and making him look ambitious and interested again.

Surely her house would be full of childreńs laughter and playing kids soon, when Yazoo brought home his friends and-

She was brought back down to earth when she turned around a corner and the breath was caught in her throat at the sight of two horrified boys that bumped into her, senseless with fear. Quick wittedly she grabbed for the youngest, and worried, but also with forced calm tried to get out of him what had made him so scared. Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the boy stammering something about a silver haired demon murdering their friend, and she let go of him, running with shaking feet and hitched breath into the direction the boy was pointing at.

xxxXxxx

Vincent could not remember when the last time had been that he was this furious.

As soon as he had risen from his coffin, a bad feeling had lured in his stomache and it definitely hadn´t come from hunger. Being one who listened to the foreboding feelings that occasionally befell him, he had instantly returned to his house, leaving dinner out. Upon entering, he had found Aeris to be a miserable, weeping mess. She had thrown herself at his chest, clinging to his coat and pleading that he forgave her, and only after half an hour had he been able to get out of her what it was exactly he should grant her absolution for.

Upon hearing that Yazoo had turned a high judge´s offsprings face into slobber, almost killing the boy and effectively taking away his eyesight, Vincent´s face had gone blank and he had unwrapped her fingers from his coat. Leaving her miserably sobbing on the floor, the vampire had wasted no time and hurried to the judge´s home.

The house had been one single chaos and servants as well as the parents had scurried around the bleeding boy on the bed.

Everything had been in such an uproar that no one had even questioned his presence, biding him in and assuming that he was the healer they had called for. This circumstance was a fortunate one and had made things a lot easier, as Vincent with his natural air of authority had banished everyone, including the ranting parents, from the room.

Then he had gone back to the large four poster bed the boy had been placed in. Quiet moans indicated that he was still alive, but at the sight of his broken and destroyed face, even the vampire pressed his lips together for a moment of symphathy.

After he had made sure that the curtains were drawn before the windows, for he did not need an audience to his questionable healing methods, he had opened his wrist and let some droplets fall on the deep wounds, which instantly hissed and merged together again.

The power of his old blood was great, but the damage done was even greater and the boy would never see perfectly clear again. Still, his face had become somewhat human again, leaving just the usual marks of a normal street fight between boys. It had been nothing money could not settle, and after a generous donation and the promise to punish his protegé, the father of the fat boy had not even thought about 'consequences' anymore, laughing treacly and escorting the aristocrat to the doors.

From the fat boys memories, Vincent had not been able to detect the possible trigger for Yazoo´s sudden attack, just that it was, by all means, absolutely unjustified and overly brutal.

After altering the families memory to something less drastic, and remembering the names and faces of the big boy´s two friends, the vampire went back home, as he had to pick a bone with Yazoo.

Honestly, Vincent was truly disappointed. After he had more or less 'adopted' the boy he´d thought that he could get rid of his violent and devil-may-care attitude. Letting him live in a warm and loving environment should have altered his personality enough.

Or so the vampire had thought.

But obviously Yazoo did not feel like following the script, and Vincent was very inclined to find out why.

And take out the consequences, if necessary.

It seemed, that Aeris had somehow seen the murderous and cold gleam in his inhuman eyes (even deepened by the fact that he hadn´t eaten at all and was therefore looking much paler than usually), because as he was just about to take the stairs, she came rushing at him, throwing herself at his feet and pleading for him to spare Yazoo, for he was only a nescient boy and that it had been her fault for insisting that he made friends.

Something in her selfless, desperate behaviour touched the heart he did not know he had anymore and he stopped at the feet of the stairs. After a moment of contemplating, Vincent crouched down and gently took her by the shoulders, helping his maid up. Big, sorrowful eyes glanced at him from under disheveled brown locks as he put her on shaking legs again, quietly saying

"Please do not worry. I will not take unreasonable measures. But as you will surely agree with me, Yazoo´s behaviour was more than inappropriate and he has to be punished."

Biting her lip, Aeris lowered her head, half-heartedly nodding and clutching her hands together.

Just as Vincent was about to climb the stairs, she reached out for his arm again, passionately saying "Just don´t… take him away from here…"

All the vampire did was mustering her hand on his sleeve, and she withdrew it, as if surprised by her own courage. She had almost never asked for something before, as it was not in her place as a servant to demand something.

Her master´s fathomless face did not tell her if he would take her request into consideration or if he was angry at her boldness. But at least the frightening expression had vanished from his eyes. She couldn´t help herself, but it had reminded her very much of the face Yazoo had made as she had found him continously hitting his victim in the face with calm, calculated force and almost bored movements.

Vincent made his way down the candle lit corridor, his booted feet moving over the wooden panels in absolute silence.

His inhuman ears and senses told him, long before he had entered, that Yazoo was indeed in his room.

The boy stood by the window, looking out into the shadowed garden. The old oaks knotted branches were delineated against the black, star covered sky and the pale moon, but apparently Yazoo did not have eyes for the nights beauty, as he calmly stared into nothingness. His face was the expressionless mask he almost always wore when he was deep in his own world, and the head was tilted in that slight angle that made him look even more lost.

The sudden feeling of two eyes boring into his back brought him back into reality, though, and his head swirled around, glowering at the intruder, but relaxing as he recognized his patron standing behind him with a frosty expression.

They remained silent for a while. Vincent wanted to give the boy a chance to explain himself first, but Yazoo just continued to look at him inertly and like nothing had happened at all. If only the blood on the brim of his white sleeve hadn´t said otherwise.

"Well. What do you have to say to your defence?" The vampire finally inquired, arms folded over his chest and staring down at his student coldly. The temperature in the room dropped at least about ten degrees.

Yazoo slowly turned his head back towards the window, declaring "As far as I am concerned, there is nothing I have to vindicate for."

"Well then I will jog your apparently blurred memory," Vincent remarked, anger flaring up in his eyes again. "You attacked a boy out of the blue, alterated his face into a bloody mess and almost made him blind."

The distant look was still on the boy´s face as he inclined his head, eyes downcast. "It´́s not my fault when he is unable to defend himself."

The vampire shook his head in frustration. They would not get anywhere with this if he did not take drastic measures and make Yazoo understand what his behaviour really meant.  
It was not so much the act itself that appalled the cloaked man, but the absence of any emotion in the youth´́s face when he had done it or now as they were talking about it. There was just a total lack of empathy that was so very dangerous. Not even sadistic pleasure had been a motive, that Vincent might not have approved off but at least would have been able to comprehend. But there had just been nothing.

"Hit me."

A silver head snapped around in surprise again. "I… beg your pardon?"

"I said: hit me," the vampire returned unfazed, looking his pupil straight in the eye.

Not knowing what to make out of that, Yazoo observed the man with narrowed eyes. This had to be a joke, right?

"What is it with that reluctance of yours? I just ordered you to hit me, that should not be that much of a problem for you. Hurry, I do not have all night long."

Yazoo´s eyes widened in disbelieve as he realised that Vincent was indeed very serious and his demeanour became hesitant.

"Why… would you order me to do such a thing?"

"As far as I know I am not accountable to you," the vampire returned cooly, expectantly lifting an eyebrow. "I would appreciate it if you could get over with it now."A dangerous edge had crept into Vincent´́s deep voice, leaving no room for objections.

Yazoo stared at him in a mixture of incredulity and sceptic estimation, his hands stiffly held by his side as he made hesitant steps forward towards the heavy presence of the vampire.

Then he stopped, eyes never leaving his master´s as a slightly trembling hand was slowly risen, ready to strike out. Fine sweat had built on his forehead, but otherwise there was no sign of the inner battle Yazoo was fighting showing on his face.

Vincent observed the boy calmly, seemingly impatient, waiting for him to take action, but the hit never came. Before the hand had only half covered the distance between him and the vampire´s face, Yazoo withdrew it, eyes downcast.

"Now, what is it? You can not do it?" The cold mockery of Vincent made his student look up again, his fine brows furrowed.

"Why should I do it anyway?" he hissed, looking truly confused and troubled.

"Why would you not?" Vincent returned, making a step forward and suddenly thrusting his pupil against the wall, one hand at his throat.  
"I ordered you to do it, that should be reason enough for you."

Head tilted, his low growl and piercing gaze almost made him look feral, as he breathed into his ear while holding the struggling body in place.

"If you do not do it," the vampire drawled, almost friendly, but still cold "I will kill you."

Yazoo´s eyes widened a fraction before they went icy as well, and he stopped struggling.

"I see we understand each other," Vincent purred, loosening his grip a little. But instead of the anticipated fist, a warm liquid hit his cheek suddenly. Astonished, the cloaked man rose a hand to his handsome face and dug his finger into it, observing the secretion out of the corner of his eyes before his gaze shot back to the glowering young man.

"Ya hav ta be nuts ta thing I´d do dat shit!"

Stonily, Vincent wipped away the spit from his cheek. Then his hand cramped around the boy´s throat again and suddenly Yazoo found himself a few centimeters hovering over the floor, pressed against the wall and breathing becoming hard.

Two unflinching gazes were locked in a silent battle, as the vampire held him up in the air with his lips pressed together tightly, and the other struggling and clutching at the man´s iron fist.

Of course it could all have been ended if Vincent had chosen to just read his pupils mind. But he did not, because he wanted Yazoo to TELL him, to voice it and reflect on it!

"So you choose death then."

The only answer he got was the fierce green eyes narrowing, and the struggling increasing until it slowly became weaker.

Face coming closer to Yazoo´s ear again, the vampire breathed, with his tumb stroking over the boy´s soft skin but without relaxing his grip even one bit, "Breathing becomes harder, does it not? It is painful, hm?"

He didn´t wait for an answer, only his eyes skimmed over the other´s face almost lazily and as if he searched for something. "Why not end it? It will be easy, all you have to do is obey my order and I will forgive you…"

Yazoo only hissed at him, now desperately scratching and clawing at the cruel fingers that were about to kill him. "I ain´t fuckin doin it!"

Frustrated, Vincent pressed him deeper into the wall, hissing back "Why? Why will you not do it? What is holding you back? What distinguishes me from that boy?"

Gasping, and his hold on the man´s fingers becoming weak, the silver haired youth finally seemed to conquer his reluctance as he breathed in resignation, gaze directed towards the floor. "…Family."

Vincent let go of him as if he had been burnt, and Yazoo fell to the floor on all four, holding his abused throat and gasping and coughing for air.

"Family," Vincent echoed carefully as he had fairly collected himself.. His arms rested by his side again and the malice had vanished from his voice. It couldn´t be…?  
"What does that mean?"

Yazoo was still to busy regaining his steady breathing to answer and only one single green eye looked up at the stunned man from behind a silver curtain, but it seemed pained.  
Crouching down, the vampire gently helped Yazoo into a sitting position with his back leaned against the wall and strode some silver strands out of the boy´s distraught face. "Tell me." And after a second, adding "Please."

"I…" The explanation was interrupted by another cough, and Vincent soothingly stroked over his pupiĺs back, nodding reassuringly at him to continue.

"The runt w-was *cough* saying…things…"

The vampire distantly remembered from the victims memories about the insults he had thrown at Yazoo.

"So you hit him because he insulted you?" Vincent guessed, but the boy shook his head weakly, another hack rocking his light frame, as he spit "I don´t give a damn about what some brat calls me."

Puzzled, the vampire held Yazoo´s shoulder. "But then why-"

His eyes widened as realisation hit him and he slowly said "It could not possibly be because he was talking ill about me?"

Yazoo suddenly seemed to be very interested in the plain flower picture on the opposite wall as he stared straight past the other man.

Sighing, Vinent pinched the bridge of his nose and rose to his feet, silently pacing the room.

"Yazoo… I appreciate your concerns, but they are utterly unneccessary. I can look after myself perfectly well on my own and I certainly do not need you to punch the living daylights out of some boy that was just fooling around."

"Oh yes?" came the sceptic reply, making the vampire turn around and face his protégé again.

"What do you know… You are never around, only hiding in your library. You may not care about people, but people actually care about _you_. You may not want to be bothered, but if you let it slide and people start talking, actions will follow and before you know it, your house is burning and your sorry, indifferent ass lies dead on the floor," Yazoo concluded, an angry glare directed at his master, as he wiped at his mouth. Then his head fell back against the wall tiredly. "And I will definitely not have that again."

Vincent remained silent for a moment, before he inquired, "Who did you loose like this?"

Eyes wandering back to the tall aristocrate, the boy returned dully "My mother. At the beginning they only talked, calling her a witch and stuff. All she did was snort and say that people needed her medicine and that we should stop whining about it, they wouldn´t do anything. Next fall, after a particularly scanty harvest and many starving, they burnt the house after they had hung her."

He snorted a listless laugh "Loz was so rattled, he actually went inside the damn burning thing and fumbled her from the bar and dragged her with us, believing that she was still alive, because she had said that the village people couldn´t hurt her."

Vincent crept deeper into his collar.

The boy looked exhausted and was still trembling from his assault.  
Now, things made sense. But the vampire could not say that he actually felt relieved.

"How about this then," he finally intoned, choosing his words carefully. "From now on you will report to me if you happen to hear any rumors, and I will take care of it."

Yazoo was still very septical and it showed on his face, but eventually he gave a short nod.

"Fine then. Promise me that you will not adopt any drastic actions again.."

The boy squirmed a little under Vincent´́s stern gaze, but then gave in grumpily, and apparently to tired for another fight.

"Very well then," the vampire said, bending over the hunched figure and carrying the slender figure to the bed.

The violet imprints of his fingers on the teens white throat glared at him accusingly, but Vincent ignored it as he lay him on the white sheets, his sirene song already encircling and drawing Yazoo into his dream world.

What was a lot harder to overlook, however, was the blue vain, showing under the pale skin, pulsing with life and exhalating the alluring, promising scent of sweet, hot blood…  
Willing his eyes away, the vampire closed Yazoo´s eyes, after he had altered his memories so that they would fit with those of the others involved.

Leaving the bedroom, he searched for his maid to do the same with her and then finally got out into the night for a hunt.

_**-Interlude-**_

"She´s a witch."

"It´s all her fault!"

Loz tried to ignore the whispered accusations, as well as the suspicious and unfriendly glares as good as he could manage while he stumbled down the village´s dusty main street with his heavy sack of flour and dry vegetables.

The villagers looked ragged, gaunt and tired, but this was really no wonder, if one considered that the harvest had been a failure again.

Biting his lips and staring down on the stony, uneven path winding through the few houses and up to the forest, the boy made his way to the first trees, feeling the stares of the others boring in his back even though he had left the village since almost 15 minutes.

Panting, he heaved the sack with their food from his sour shoulders and let it fall to the ground with a small, white dusty cloud that settled on his rough, dirty linen clothes.

He needed a pause.

Heavily sitting down on a cut tree trunk, Loz wiped away the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and mourned the fact that he hadn´t brought any of the cool, crystal clear water from the little creek that flowed behind their hut.

Trying to soothe his dry throat with his accumulated spit, the boy´s eyes wandered over the landscape lying in front of him. The small ascent provided him with a good view over the sere, brown fields that usually should have been a lushy green and rich, golden yellow.

But now the hot sun was just mercilessly burning down on the mouldy remains of the harvest. A few weeks ago it had been raining nonstop for days and days and the people´s hopes for decent emblements this year had made place for the sickening certainty that the weather wouldn´t be on their good side, again.

From his spot on the edge of the forest Loz could make out the small cemetery and the priest standing there with the mourners. The cleric was occupied every day now, holding the last mass for the deceased.

The miller had mentioned to him earlier that this time it had struck a farmer whose last child had starved just two days ago. Loz assumed that it was Günter, a strong, healthy boy he and his brothers had played with every once in a while. Just like Loz himself he hadn´t exceeded thirteen winters yet.

But then the list of their anyhow few friends had shrunken considerably over the last months anyway and death had become a daily visitor. He was just glad that the Grim Reaper hadn´t knocked on their door yet,which was greatly due to their mother´s profession that earned them enough food even in bad times. And also the forest was providing them with enough to survive.

Sighing, the boy averted his emerald eyes from the view beneath him and stood, heaving the heavy bag on his shoulders again. As soon as he had entered the cool shadows of the forest and felt the soft, mossy grass under his bare feet he felt much better.

Loz didn´t like the village much, which was also due to the fact that the village didn´t like them much. They may have tolerated them and seeked their help, but to say that they were on friendly terms would have been a blatant overstatement. And recently their attitude had become even worse…

No, Loz loved the forest with its calm, patient trees, the rustling of unknown forest dwellers and its old, albeit at the same time somehow fresh smell.

Hopping over a big root and pace becoming quicker, he went his way up on the small path towards their hut. It was already late into the day and he anticipated that maybe his mother had already cooked a soup, because his stomache was growling and reminding him that his last meal had been two days ago. Even though they weren´t hit by the hunger period like the villagers, they had to go to bed with a furious belly frequently, and Loz even more so because he gave most of his food to his skinny younger brothers.

At the thought of Yazoo and Kadaj a tiny smile graced his chapped lips and he walked even faster.

Loz loved his brothers to bits and knowing that the feeling was mutual made his heart feel even warmer. Sure, just like the other children they teased him once in a while and made fun of him, but it wasn´t with ill intend! The others just called him the 'village idiot' and hadn´t he been so strong they surely would have done much more than just calling him names.

But his brothers loved him like he was and appreciated his gentleness. And since Kadaj and Yazoo were clever enough there was no need for him to be sagacious too. He had other values -Yazoo, the ever calm and patient, had told him.

Ahead, a small wooden cottage on a clearing came into view, with darkened panels and a mossy roof. From cruxes hung herbs to dry in the rays of mild sunlight that fought their way through the thick forest canopy. The sound of water rushing over slick stones filled the air, coming from the ditch that gaily flowed behind their home.

His brothers were nowhere to be seen though, and Loz also missed the enticing fragrance of his mother´s vegetable soup. Frowning he went into the house, putting the bag on the panels by the door and storing it away to the place where they always put their food.

"'bout time," came the grumpy voice of his mother from inside. "Ya shan´t gossip with da morons, I told ya."

A slap to the back of his head made the boy look to the ground in shame, mumbling his apologies, even though it hadn´t been his fault that the miller had trapped him in his monologue.

"Whateva," his mother snorted, shuffling back to her place by the fire where she squelched herbs to make medicine or whatever it was she always did. Loz didn´t understand and he also didn´t dare to ask. His mother´s mood swings were infamous, and the slim wooden twig always dangling from her hip was too intimidating (and painful) to inflict her possible wrath…

"Ya get evrythin´?" she asked over her shoulder, brows furrowed into a morose expression she was almost always wearing.

Loz nodded, observing how she quickly freed a thin branch from its leaves. "Yeah."

There was no answer whatsoever, his mother already hunched over her items again and totally blocking him out like she always did when she had what she wanted.

Loz uncomfortably shifted his weight and observed her buckled back and the matted, long hair that fell over her dark, ragged cloths.

"Da villagers…" he licked his lips, as the skeletal fingers stopped moving. "Da villagers said da things bout ya again…"

A disgusted snort could be heard and the fingers continued with their mechanical job.

"Dun waste ya time listening to da guff dey talk. Dey ain´t doin´anythin, yest dun hav da balls for it cos dey need me, da shitbacks!" A gackling sound emerged from the woman´s throat that made fine goosebumps built on Loz´s arms, but he felt relieved nonetheless. If his mother said so it had to be right. After all, even the overlord sought her advice every once in a while, so she had to know.

He didn´t come any further with his thoughts, as suddenly a commotion from the door filled the small room they called their home.

Kadaj eagerly jumped into the house and skidded to halt next to the corner where they stored their food, followed by his older brother.

"Ya have brought food!" the youngest squealed, crouching next to the bag and eager little fingers impatiently fumbling with the ribbon.

"Bugga off!" Instantly the sound of the twig buzzing through the air and connecting with soft flesh made Loz back away.

His mother had thrown herself over the bag in the blink of an eye, glowering at them from behind her filthy hair. Kadaj indignantly sucked at his hurting finger, huffing.

The annoyed gaze was shifted towards the middle brother who stood by the door with his head tilted. "Ya want food ya work foa it! Yest be useful foa once an´get ya brothas out an get me sum mistletoes, will ya!"

Yazoo nodded, gathering his baby brother from the floor, and shooting Loz a look to follow them outside before her mood could get even worse.

Hurriedly they fled the stinking cottage and ran through the woods to their favorite spot; a small clearing with an old, dead oak tree, whose burned branches reached into the high, cloudless sky.

Setting the smallest on a root by the cupped trunk, Yazoo knelt before the crying boy and sighed. "Stop dat, it ain´t hurtin dat much."

Kadaj shot him a sullen look, sticking out his bottom lip and willing some more tears to streak down his chubby face. "Hurt too! Ain´t ya who got it!"

Loz sat down beside his brothers, looking sympathetic and wincing at the sight of red little fingers, what earned him a dark look from the middle brother as Kadaj felt himself supported and smirked with thriumph.

Giving in and grabbing for the littlest tiny hands to blow over them, Yazoo mentally rolled his eyes, but said "Dere. Blew it all away."

Kadaj sceptically looked at his fingers, but then just shrugged and started climbing the lightening stroken tree. "So, where ya wanna search for mistletoes?"

Yazoo looked thoughtful for a moment, absently watching his monkey imitating sibling and murmuring "Be careful will ya…"

Loz scratched his head too, but nothing came to mind.

"Can´t go ta da last place, we already gat everything from dere…" Yazoo said, but then he just shrugged. "S growin everywhere, yest let´s walk around an get it."

The oldest nodded and wanted to just do as Yazoo had suggested, but was held back by the youngest who breathlessly pointed out, hanging upside down from a branch "Ain´t workin, hehe."

Yazoo lifted an eyebrow, leaning forward to come face to face with his brother. "An why´s dat?"

"Cos," Kadaj grinned smugly, bumping his nose with his brother´s as he grabbed his head and pulled him closer, laughing "We ain´t hav da sickle."

Loz frowned as he noticed the truth of Kadaj´s words and threw a helpless look towards Yazoo, who freed his face and, unimpressed, pulled the boy from his branch. "Den sumone has ta get it."

Silence raigned between them, no one feeling eager to go back to their grumpy mother.

"I ain´t, cos I ain´t big enugh anyways," Kadaj peeped up suddenly, crossing his little arms over his chest in satisfaction for having found a plausible excuse. It was true, without a stool he wouldn´t reach the item hanging on the wall outside next to the door.

"Uhm… I ain´t as quiet´n silent as ya…" Loz murmured, avoiding eyecontact with Yazoo.

The middle brother didn´t seem too enthusiastic to volunteer either, but eventually he just gave an exasperated snort and turned around, instructing "Dun go away."

Both his brothers eagerly nodded, Kadaj even having the nerve to wave at him and wishing him good luck.

Ignoring their cheering, Yazoo made his way back to the cottage. Honestly, they were such brats sometimes…

It was always on him to sort out the mess again. Loz was no big help whatsoever and Kadaj was still too small and childish (and far too spoiled, but that was Yazoo´s own fault) to deal with their mother. Even though she was a little more lenient with the youngest than she was with Yazoo or Loz, her patience ran thin just all too quickly and Kadaj´s exuberant, demanding character wasn´t helping matters either. So it was mostly Yazoo who took care of them, since his intuition concerning their mother´s mood swings was also the most accurate.

The now orange lightened clearing came into view, but almost instantly the boy sensed that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

It may have been his honed senses or just the fact that noises came from the shack that shouldn´t have been there. He also could see lots of footprints in the soft forest ground that were neither his nor his brothers and they were far too fresh to be those of any recent visitors.

They were booted, too.

Silently and quick like a shadow, the long haired boy slipped past the trees and bushes, observing his home. Eventually he reached the back of the house, leaning flat against the wet wood and pressing his ear against it. Now the noises distinguished and appeared to be familiar, but quite agitated voices.

"Whaddaya do woman?"

"Didn do nuthin, an now get outta ma house ya stinkin cleric!"

"So you deny that you have sided with the devil and sought his help to bring misery over these good villagers?" came the tight reply of the priest.

A gaggling, snorting laugh was his answer, followed by a not in the slightest bit amused snort. "Ya nuts or what? Ya thing I dun hav otha things ta do?! If ya so eaga ta know why dun ja go back ta ya church an ask ya friggin gawd, uh?"

"Dun listen ta her, I´ve seen her dancing in ta moon, naked an doin evil stuff!" an eager voice butted in, sounding much like the village´s smith.

"Yeah, me too! An my wife said she´d seen her, puring blood over the fields so the crop would wither and she talks to cats!"

Brows furrowed, Yazoo slid further until he reached a knothole in one of the panels.

Into view came his mother, standing by her bowls and herbs in a defensive, snarling manner, twig raised. Before her were three men and the village´s priest; a grave, thin man with a grim expression and a bible tugged under his arm. Apparently he wasn´t someone who meant her well, if Yazoo interpreted his disgusted, fierce look right.

"Dat´s bullshit!" his mother snorted, looking no less repulsed.

"But isn´t it true," the priest queried "that you have never been to any mass? And as I see here now, you experiment with witchcraft. You also stained the Lord´s name…"

He gave a short nod towards the men and they stepped forward, surrounding the snarling woman and driving her in a corner. Even though she lunged out at them with her whip the men soon captured her by the arms and held her still while the priest approached her slowly, almost lazily taking a rusty knife from the wall and handing it to the smith with cold words "Why don´t we see if we can jog your memories concerning your evil actions a little, hm?"

Frozen to the spot, Yazoo observed his cursing, struggling mother and the smith with the rusty blade. The other two pinned her to the ground, and upon the priest´s instructions, the bulky, blond smith licked his lips and knelt down before her, grabbing her foot and with a sudden thrust ramming the blade under her toenail.

With another thrust downwards he levered the nail out, blood splattering all over his face. An agonized scream shrilled in the boy´s ears as his mother´s eyes went wide and her mouth jerked open, giving a good view at her rotten teeth.

"Now, do you remember?" the priest asked camly, but all he got was a hazed, angry glare.

With another nod he gave the smith permission to continue, and a second nail was pulled out of its soft socket. His mother still refused to admit to the horrendous crimes she was accused of, but it was when they had broken her fingers and threatened to put her left eye out, the bloody blade hovering over her pupil only milimeters away, that her screams had died down to pitiful whimperings and she pleaded and gave her amen to everything they wanted to hear from her.

Then the blood splattered men pulled the wailing, agonized woman from the floor and with a gesture from the cleric heaved her up. While the smith grabbed for a rough rope and the other two held her up the priest started to read from his bible and intoned the words that should purify her.

Seeing what the men planned, Yazoo´s mother started struggling and pleading again, but her weak attempts to free herself were quelled with a hard punch to her swollen face and a wet crashing noise filled the air.

Blood oozed from her broken nose, dripping to the already wet floor and mercilessly the snare was pulled over her thin neck. The end of the rope was thrown over a beam under the roof, and while she clung with her broken hands to the sling the three men pulled her up, avoiding her struggling, frantic feet.

With unblinking eyes, Yazoo watched his mother´s death struggle, as she desperately tried to free herself, eyes almost popping out of her face, violet tongue hanging out of her mouth and face becoming red.

Her rattling and fighting only stopped after what seemed like an eternity.

The villagers meanwhile had fastened the rope and stood beside the priest, their expressions fanatic and gloating.

Eventually the cleric shut his bible and with a last glance at the dead woman instructed "Burn down this cradle of evil. And then search for her spawn. We cannot take any risks anymore."

It didn´t took much more than stooping the fire where she had started to cook a soup over earlier and the flames started spreading fast, soon engulfing the back of the shack.

The villagers went out of the heat and smoke to gather more people and hunt the boys down, coming dangerously close to his hiding spot, but Yazoo did not move away.

He continued to watch the woman dangling from the roof, her dead eyes locked with his own empty ones.

Her screams were still shrilling in his ears, his mind and the blood -he could taste it in his mouth, unaware that it wasn´t hers but his own as he had bit his tongue to deter himself from joining her piercing song of agony and desperation.

The heat was already singeing his long hair, reaching out for his stiff figure but he didn´t see, didn´t feel. His every being was trapped in a block of ice, pulling him out of reality,out of time, out of everything. There was nothing around but cold, numbing nothingness. Only one single spot was left and that path guided directly towards her eyes…

"Yaz, gettaway!"

A rough hand pulled him away from the flames just in time and pushed him to the ground. Frantic arms shook him, asking insignificant questions about what had happened but he didn´t hear.

While Kadaj tried to get a word out of his middle brother, asking what was wrong, why the house was burning and generally fretting and being afraid, Loz clenched his hands in horror until his eyes went wide and he breathed "Motha!".

Then he darted into the burning shack, ignoring Kadaj´s screams to stop.

Desperate and feeling utterly alone and helpless, the youngest clung to his shell-shocked brother, pleading with him to say something and wake up. It was then that he did the only right thing,- even though it was more of a reflexe- and slapped his brother square in the face.

Blinking, Yazoo looked at him as if he´d see Kadaj for the first time, but then he noticed the fire and his instincts set in.

Numbly grabbing the sobbing boy by the shoulders he pulled him away from the angry flames that licked at their cloths and reached far into the sky already. Spitting and biting, stinking smoke filled the clearing.

"Where´s Loz?" The middle brother shook his hysteric little brother, noticing the oldest´s absence just now, but Kadaj only pointed to the burning hut.

Yazoo mechanically pushed Kadaj away, absently ordering him to stay put and went towards their home that already looked dangerously close to collapsing at any moment.

Hiding his face behind an arm to shield it against the angry flames, his eyes wandered over the shack. It wasn´t necessary for him to enter the house, though, because only seconds later the bulky frame of the oldest emerged from the flames as he hauled the scorched body of their mother behind him, his dusty face only clean where his tears smeared the ash.

"I had ta get her, we can´t leave motha, she´ll burn!"

Yazoo didn´t have time to say something, as his delicate ears noticed the sound of an approaching mob.

Running back to Kadaj, he pulled the crying boy into his arms and together they fled deeper into the woods, stumbling over roots and branches. It was their luck that they were so familiar with the forest or else they would just have broken their thin necks.

But so their instincts drove them towards the next safe place they knew, namely a cave hidden by a waterfall. It wasn´t directly behind the stream of water, but on the edge of the small lake that gathered the water falling from above. It had been their secret place since ever; Kadaj had had found it only by accident and they always withdrew here when their mother had one of her choleric attacks.

Letting the sobbing Kadaj slip from his arms and setting him down on the cold stone, Yazoo leaned against the unrefined, wet wall, exhausted. Kadaj had become quite heavy recently.

Out of the corner of his eye, the long haired brother observed how Loz struggled with the corpse of their mother, but eventually he carefully laid her on the ground, gently removing the rope from her neck with his big, trembling hands.

Death was by no means a foreign concept to them, people were dying frequently, so Yazoo had no idea why Loz would have taken her with them and would have probably said something about it if he had been with them.

But he was not. Or at least not mentally.

So he just watched, blinking lazily, how Kadaj went over, kneeling beside his oldest brother and looking concernedly at his mother, while nervously glancing at the hidden entrance once in a while.

The sun had gone down almost completely, and the humid cavern became darker and darker, the shadows claiming their territory.

And soon enough they heard them.

While Loz was sitting with his back against the wet walls, stroking over their mother´s head and silently sobbing and assuring her that everything was alright, Yazoo leaning opposite and staring emptily at them without seeing, Kadaj crouched by the entrance, tightly informing them "Dey comin´."

Panic was apparent on his boyish face as he expectantly looked at his brothers, seeking for instructions. Or at least some reassuring words. All he got was another sob and Loz protectively hunching over his mother´s abused body. Yazoo did not react at all.

Pressing his lips together, the littlest went deeper into their hideout, huddled in a corner and wrapped his arms around his bend legs, just staring at the entrance and hoping they wouldn´t find it.

Voices echoed through the nightly forest and a red light flickered outside, but it was faint.

The boys were lucky that all dogs had run away by now or had fallen victim to an altered diet, because otherwise they probably would have been found.

But so they sat tight through the night, tensely listening to the angry screams of the mob and hoping for the best, not able to even think about sleeping.

When daybreak came and the voices had faded for a while now, Kadaj assumed that they had probably given up or at least taken a break and he untangled his sour limbs.

Carefully moving towards the entrance, he peeked outside, but could not spot any of their pursuers. Crawling back, he shook Yazoo by the shoulder, licking his lips and whispering "I thing dey´re gone now."

He got no reaction apart from an idle blink, and giving his brother an uncertain, scrutinizing look Kadaj went over to Loz. Trying to avoid his mother´s glassy eyes that were staring at him from the oldest´s lap, he poked Loz in the arm, repeating his observation. The big boy glanced up, eyes swollen and red, but apart from a helpless look Kadaj did not get much from out of him either.

Shifting his weight uncomfortably, Kadaj went back to his former spot and waited for either of his brothers to do something.

After what seemed like an eternity to him he finally opened his mouth again, facing Yazoo and suggesting "Dun ya thing we should like, go sumwhea else or sumthin?"

It was a futile attempt though, and eventually becoming too impatient and restless, the boy got to his feet, declaring "Let´s go."

Loz looked up again, casting an unsure glance at Yazoo, but since no objection was made he just slowly got to his feet, carefully lifting the corpse up and taking the lifeless body piggyback with a grunt.

Kadaj threw them an awkward look, not knowing what to say about it. He was fairly certain that his mother was dead, but he wasn´t entirely sure. Since Yazoo said nothing AGAIN and just mechanically rose to his feet, the youngest just shrugged it off for the time being and together the little party went out into the wide, big world to find a new place to live.

* * *

** I´m sorry for the double space, but that´s how I got it and I had no time to change it... I hope you´ll forgive me :)**

**sareyva:** Haha, I´m pretty certain Yazoo likes his big sister, but sometimes... but he´s quite the patient person ;) No problem, the torturing-birds-part was just more or less to emphasize Yazoo´s lack of... empathy when it comes to people/things that aren´t directly linked to him and that he has nothing but indifference for. Vincent has quite a lot of educational work ahead of him, I´m afraid :D

**Koumori-chan: **Ah, no we can´t stop loving him! He´s such a lovely boy (that is, when he doesn´t torture or smash someone into a bloody pulp^^). And you´re right: Vincent is the best of all reasons! Oh, there will be a chapter that will focus solely on Reeve and the book-shop!

**Review please? I´d really like to know what you think about it! Honestly! :D**


	15. Interlude

**Hey there! This week is no regular chapter but another interlude... I came up with this after I had progressed with the story to a point where it wouldn´t fit in anymore, so it´s become somewhat of a 'lost chapter'.**

**I hope you like it anyway and special thanks to Golden Kitsune for betaing!**

* * *

**Interlude II**

"Where´re we going?"

"You will see."

Nestling his chin deeper into the thick wollen scarf, Aeris had insisted he wore just a few minutes ago, Yazoo threw his master a sceptical look, but hurried to not fall behind.

White clouds came out of his mouth when he breathed out and it was a little difficult to walk in the ankle high snow. Also it was rather cold, despite the thick coat he was wearing and the big snowflakes falling from the dark sky, settling on his lithe body and soaking into the fabric didn´t make it any better… But still he didn´t complain and to tell the truth was even too excited to really notice the freezing cold biting at his red nose and rosy cheeks, because this was the first time that Vincent had taken him out.

Instead of just meeting in the library and giving his lessons, Vincent had decided that they would go out this night, surprising both Yazoo and his maid. But Aeris had instantly brought Yazoo´s coat and wrapped him in her hand-knitted scarf and gloves and the cap.

Vincent had been waiting outside, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes when he had seen Yazoo stumble out into the alley with the too big cap slipping over his eyes and the long scarf entangling with his legs. The maid had stood in the doorframe, engulfed by the warm light that came from behind and framing her dark silouette. She had waved them good-bye, reminding them to not stay out too long and then they had started to go to their secret destination.

Or at least it was a secret to Yazoo, since Vincent obviously didn´t plan on telling him, but like said before: the boy didn´t really care where they were going anyway.

Just walking through the silent night with his master, watching the snowflakes floating to the ground, hearing the sound of snow crunching under his feet and observing the warm lights that came from the windows alongside their way through the narrow alleys was enough.

It was a nice change of pace. Yazoo curiously glanced to the side every now and then, trying to peek into the windows that weren´t hung up and thinking of what secrets may lay behind, totally caught up in his stories and falling behind quickly as his feet had began to move slower.

Noticing the lack of another pair of feet stomping on the snow the vampire stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder to see where his student was.

His red eyes caught the boy a few feet away, standing in the snow and unashamedly looking straight into a candle lit window with this look of withdrawal of his.

Frowning, Vincent turned and went back to see what had caught Yazoo´s attention and came to stand next to him without the boy even noticing his presence.

Head tilted he continued to expressionlessly observe the kitchen the window showed, but his eyes were mostly drawn towards three boys of different age, jockeying on the floor. They were laughing, despite their seeming despute, and it seemed fun when the youngest, a boy of maybe 4 winters climbed on the oldest´s back, riding him piggy back and the middle brother cheering him on. The oldest laughed and did his best to imitate a horse, bucking and neighing.

A hand on his shoulder threw Yazoo out of his revery and slightly confused he looked up to see his master standing beside him. The boy wasn´t sure but he thought to have caught a somewhat sympathetic gleam that briefly flickered over the man´s face.

Averting his eyes and keeping his face straight Yazoo turned away from the window and continued to walk beside his Master again, the vampire walking a little slower this time.

They made their way through the silent, dark alleys for quite a while, the vampire safely finding his way through the maze of streets and dead ends.

Everything seemed muffled and much purer through the snow, almost surreal, Yazoo thought.

He liked that. He liked the cold and the numbness and the silence…

Eventually Vincent stopped in front of an older, askew half-timbered house with small windows and a sign at the front that looked somewhat like an open book, but the snow had gathered around and above it, making it hard to tell by the silouette.

After throwing a short glance at his student, who patiently remained by his side, Vincent opened the heavy wooden door and entered the warm, dimly lit shop, their arrival being anounced by a small bell ringing above their heads. Yazoo slipped inside behind his master, already getting rid of the hideous scarf and cap, cramming them into the pockets of his coat before he stopped mid-action. Eyes going wide he stared past the back of his patron and took in the sight of hundreds of books in high shelves with excited little breaths.

Behind his collar, the vampire´s lips curled up a little at the enthusiastic gleam in Yazoo´s eyes and pleased with the boy´s reaction he turned towards the small wooden counter that was cramped between stacks of books. It held an oil lamp, but was otherwise empty. The owner of the shop appeared soon, though, coming out of a side door and walking towards his guests.

"Welcome," a pleasant, friendly voice drifted through the room as a rather young man who was maybe only slightly older than Vincent approached them.

He had brown, short hair, a cleanly pruned beard and warm, soft eyes. His appearance was neat and clean, and he was a little shorter than Yazoo´s master.

"Ah, Mister Valentine," he exclaimed upon recognizing the tall figure with the red cloak standing at his counter and his smile widened a little.

"Good evening," the vampire returned calmly, nodding his head in acknowledgement, but looking down then as he noticed a small hand clinging to his coat and Yazoo stepping a little nearer, not letting his fall eyes from the stranger.

Upon noticing his second guest, the booksellers seemed to be surprised first, but then his eyes twinkled and he genuinly smiled at the intimidated boy, bending down a little and asking friendly "May I ask who this fine young man with you is?"

Yazoo pressed his lips together and stared blankly at the smiling man. He wouldn´t make a peep unless his Master said that the guy was kosher.

"You may," the vampire answered, pushing his student forward a little and introducing him "Yazoo, this is Mister Reeve Tuesti, a bookseller and acquaintance of mine. Reeve, this is my student Yazoo. "

"Nice to meet you Yazoo," Reeve said, holding out his hand and still smiling at the boy who took it and shook it, saying politely that he was pleased too, and casting his Master a look. If Vincent was on first name basis with this guy he had to be alright, Yazoo supposed. Vincent spared his student an approving look before turning back to the bookseller and asking in a low tone "Did you get my message and my order?"

The man nodded, letting go of Yazoo´s slim hand and looking back at his client as he said "Yes, I think I got everything you requested. It wasn´t easy though. And I am afraid it won´t quite be the price you anticipated"

He went behind the counter and got out several papers he put on the desk top, going through a list and making some comments Vincent intendly listened to, nodding once in a while.

Yazoo at first tried to follow the conversation but soon lost interest and instead curiously eyed the towers of books. It stroked him as somewhat cruel that he was standing here with so many possible distractions, so many worlds that only waited to be explored by him and yet he had to stay frozen to the spot, looking interested at the boring stuff his Master discussed and pretending that he was well-behaved.

Sensing his student´s distress, the vampire spared him a brief glance that didn´t go unnoticed by the bookseller, who paused in his explanations and instead said into the youth´s direction benginly "You can have a look at the books if you want to, and if your Master allows it."

Yazoo´s eyes instantly shot up to Vincent, looking big and sparkly and the vampire inwardly groaned, releasing the boy with a curt wave of his hand, saying "Be careful with them."

Satisfied, Yazoo wandered off and vanished between the shelves to find something interesting to read, inwardly hoping that his Master would be occupied for a while.

Carefully he pulled some books out, flicking through the dry paper and occassionally reading a sentence or two. Unfortunately his latin and greek wasn´t that good yet and even though he was able to read most of the things Vincent gave him he had difficulties deciphering the texts he found here. Also some books were written in languages he´d never heard of before and some texts he couldn´t even read because the signs were so foreign.

Frustrated he put them back into the shelve and continued to slowly wander down the high corridor, his fingers slipping over the rows of saddles. His fingertips sliding over the rough material he suddenly felt one of them sliding back and he stopped, brows furrowed. In front of him on the ground was a little hole that had opened when he accidently had activated a hidden mechanism. Curiously he bent down before the open panel and peeked over the rim, seeing some packages that revealed to be books which had been carefully wrapped in cloths so that they wouldn´t be exposed to dust.

He pulled one of them, freein it from the wollen cover and flipping through it, but he couldn´t read the contents so he put it back. Yazoo took out another random book and wanted to place it back again, because the language was some ornated circles and loopings, but then a picture caught his eye and interested he flipped through the pages, finding more of them.

Happily the boy sat down on the wooden floor, placing the book in his lap and started watching pictures.

*

"This would be all then," Reeve finally concluded, his finger put on the end of the list.

Vincent nodded, watching the man bending down under the table and getting a large package in which he had wrapped all of Vincent´s books. The vampire got out a small bag from under his coat, counted some gold coins and put them on the table where Reeve gathered them after he had bowed and said smoothly "As always it´s a pleasure to make business with you."

Vincent politely shook his head, saying "The pleasure is all mine."

Reeve smiled at that, but then sighed and put away the list "No, honestly. I wished more people would partake in the pleasure that is reading. And by that I do not mean The Book."

The vampire nodded, his eyes shifting towards a shelve that was stuck with bibles. Actually Reeve´s shop was only tolerated by the church because he provided them with their books and authors too, otherwise he would have long been sued. From time to time he even got a visit from a cleric, who had a scrutinizing look through his stock to make sure that he wasn´t keeping anything the church would not approve of (Aristotele fo example), but so far they had never found anything. Which was partly because many of Reeve´s books were written in foreign languages that could only be read by adepts and second because the people he trusted and approved of were served under the counter and on demand. And Vincent was one of the regulars who demanded rather exotic and rare examples, but always paid his due, so Reeve didn´t mind going to lenghts to meet his wishes.

Although, apart from his request, the bookseller knew next to nothing about the man. He loved books and that was enough for Reeve, but today he´d been more than surprised to find him accompanied by a boy, introduced to him as his student.

But really, it wasn´t his business and Yazoo seemed to be fond of books so Reeve was alright with it anyway.

Speaking of Yazoo…

Reeve craned his neck to look past the shelves and see if he could see him, but apparently he had wandered quite a bit. Vincent seemed to remember that he´d had an appendage today, too and scanned the shop, eventually quietly calling his students name. They waited for a moment but neither a response came nor did Yazoo appear, and frowning, the vampire apologized. "He tends to fantasize when something captures his attention."

Reeve just waved it off and together they went to the shelves to search for the boy.

Vincent was the first to find him, following his instincts, and eventually met him sitting on the ground and looking at a picture in deep concentration.

Clearing his throat the vampire waited for the boy to acknowledge his presence and really, Yazoo teared his eyes away from the pages and looked up at his master.

"Did you find something that holds your interest?" the raven haired man asked with slight interest, willing to contemplate adding one last book to his list. Yazoo had been a good student and rather well-behaved so Vincent figured that it was time for a little acknowledgement.

"Yes," Yazoo smiled happily, adding "I don´t know what it´s all about but the pictures are interesting."

"Oh?" With mild curiosity Vincent crouched down to have a better look and at that moment Reeve found them and decided to join, smiling at the two figures bend over his book and throwing a look at the pages too.

Suddenly a cough echoed through the shadowed room though, and a gloved hand was slapped over green eyes as a pale vampire saw what exactly his student was consuming!

A man was depictured in the centre of the page, wearing a half opened robe. This wouldn´t have been very dramatic, if only he wouldn´t have a woman sitting on his big, and very visible erection. But as if that wasn´t enough already he also was sticking his fingers and even his toes in four women´s rather intimate lower parts, the aforementioned ladies obviously enjoying the treatment.

Reeve brought his coughing fit back under control and threw an aplogetic look at Vincent, who still held a protesting Yazoo in his grip, shielding his eyes from the highly pornographic contents of the 'Kama Sutra'.

"I believe it is time for us to leave now," the vampire mumbled and gave the book back to its owner who hurriedly put it away at a place where Yazoo couldn't reach it and Vincent withdrew his hand.

Pouting, Yazoo faced his master, searching for his book and looking not very happy.

"Can´t I have it? It looks fun," he asked, making Vincent look at him strangely and creeping deeper into his collar. "Please?"

Before the vampire could open his mouth, Reeve stepped in, because being the father of three boys had provided him with much more experiences than Vincent could ever have, and so he said softly "I don´t think this is literature that is fit for you yet."

The boy looked darkly to the ground, his bottom lip stuck out, but not pressing the matter anylonger.

Reeve sighed, offering with smile "How about this? I´ll keep it for you until you are older and then you can come back and have it, alright?"

Yazoo didn´t look overly enthusiastic, but at least a little more pleased and nodded in acceptance.

They made their fare-wells and shaking his head Reeve watched his two clients wander off into the night, Mister Valentine carrying his package and stiffly listening to the questions his student had concerning his book.

He expected the boy to have forgotten about the whole incident at least by the next morning, but still the book remained at the spot where Reeve had placed it.

And three years later a beautiful young man stood before his counter with the exact same book and a knowing smirk, paying the requested fee and giving the bookseller Mister Valentine´s kindest regards.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be a regular again...**

**Koumori-chan: **Oh dear, I´m sorry! *hugs* Yes, fate is hard on the boys, isn´t it... But at least they had each other. Btw: the mother wasn´t Jenova, I´d really wanted her to be, but she´ll have another role that will be revealed later ;) I hope you like the book-shop chapter, I really love them too! But not so much the new, sterile ones but the old, antique stores that smell of books and dust^^

**sareyva: **Heh, when it comes to Yazoo poor Aeris tends to idealize him a bit^^ I certainly won´t change her, don´t worry! I like her how she is, albeit her naivete is a bit troublesome sometimes ;) I miss the boys being together too, but at least Yazoo has Aeris and Vincent now. He isn´t alone. I´m thinking about writing a second part that explains how the boys came to their method of obtaining money and there I´ll show how long Loz dragged the corpse with him.

**yukimiya: **I know, but that´s because some of the chapters weren´t betaed and I was just too impatient to wait :D Now here´s a chapter that hasn´t been posted there yet. And thank you very much for letting me know about your opinion. Actually I am aiming to sound a little bit cliche (it wouldn´t be a good vampire story if it wouldn´t be at least a little^^) but it´s good to hear that it isn´t too much!

**Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Very special thanks to jsakurachan1 for the great betaing!**

* * *

16

A blond shock of hair bobbed over the window sill, scanning the empty kitchen with a dark look before ducking down once more. The boy glanced down at the basket of eggs resting on the bench he was kneeling on and shifted carefully to not upset the fragile occupants.

He didn't care what the others said; he knew what he had seen and on that day the incident between his friend and the freaky fairy had certainly been anything but a mere fight between boys, despite his friend's face showing only slight swelling and everyone forgiving the strange boy. What made him hold on to his conviction even more was the strange dream he had that night. It had been absurdly real, but then not and…

A figure had appeared before his window, begging him with a sweet and alluring song to open the window and let him in. He remembered getting out of the bed entranced, but just as he was about to press the handle, he had snapped out of it and with fervour held out the little silver cross he always wore, screaming at the devil to go back into the darkness he had come from. The creature had stopped its siren enticing and within the next moment was gone and he had woken up, sweating and shaking. Apart from two red gleaming eyes he could not remember anything else of the devil's appearance, but he did not wish for another rendezvous and it had only strengthened his determination. Something evil was going on in this house, and he was here to find out what it was…

"May I help you?"

Yelping, the blond boy swirled around; the sudden movement made him lose his balance and he fell to the ground, bringing down the eggs in the process. Breathing heavily, he tried to look past the egg yellow smearing his face and dripping from his spiky hair. Before him, dressed in pink clothing and a white apron was a brown haired woman. She held another basket under her arm, full of vegetables she had gathered from the small storehouse in the backyard. Her smile was a little confused, but warm nonetheless.

As she bent down to help him up, he hissed and backed away, not wanting to get tainted by the unclean. Though she really did look nice…

Shaking his head, the boy reminded himself that the priest had cautioned them against the devil in disguise, and stubbornly stuck out his bottom lip, but she only laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Usually," she winked at him, smile growing wider. Setting the basket aside on the bench, she put her hands on her hip, asking curiously, "So, what are you doing here, besides taking a bath in my eggs?"

The boy turned a deep shade of red and frantically tried to wipe away the mess on his head.

She laughed again. "Ah, you're cute! Wait, I'll help you."

"Don't touch me!" The boy hissed, fumbling with his cross again and thrusting it into her face as she crouched down on the snow beside him. Her blank face became amazed as she grabbed for the holy item and admired its refined beauty with a little squeal.

"Oh, that's so beautiful! Such fine craftsmanship, and here, the little ruby! I wish I could wear something like this!"

Blinking, the boy watched the maid fawn all over his cross.

Now this was… unexpected.

Hadn't the priest also said that the devil and his spawn couldn't touch the holy?!

But there she was, turning it at all angles between her cold, red fingers.

Which could only mean…that she wasn't evil.

Sighing with relief the blond relaxed slightly, but not for long as the young woman dragged him to his feet, declaring that they had to wash away the eggs on his head and that it was cold outside anyway.

So he stumbled behind her, listening to her tell him that her name was Aeris and that she was pleased to make his acquaintance. He only grunted as he was set down on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. While Aeris heated some water and put away the vegetables, sighing over the weather, he had the chance to take a suspicious look around the room.

The first thing he noticed was that it was incredibly clean, unlike the kitchen in his own house. Everything was neatly placed on the cupboards and there was no food or intestines lying around. Small pots of spices were set up at the window. The stone floor was devoid of any filth or leftovers. And just as clean as the room was Aeris…

Frowning, the boy let his gaze wander idly now, his feet drumming against the table leg.

"What's your name?"

He contemplated for a moment if he should tell her, but then he just shrugged. He was usually recognized as the youngest son of a rich merchant anyway so there really was no use in lying.

"Cloud," he replied, receiving another smile in return.

"Well then, nice to meet you, young Master Cloud."

Aeris came over with a bowl of warm water and a white cloth.

"Now then, let's get rid of this mess."

She really tried to be careful, but the egg had already started to dry; she couldn't help it as the boy winced and struggled under her treatment.

Trying to distract him from the pain, the maid started a conversation. "So, Cloud, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate a visit from such a handsome young man," she winked at him, mirth twinkling in her eyes as he blushed again, "but it is rather odd for the child of an aristocrat to wander around in my backyard."

That he was of higher birth was apparent, his fine clothing had told her right away. Maybe he had gotten lost?

Cloud bit his lip. He hadn´t prepared an excuse for he initially hadn´t planned on getting caught, and now he didn´t know what to say… So he settled for distraction, instead asking, "You said you liked my cross. Are you religious?"

"Of course, very much so." Her smile almost blinded him.

"How come then that you don´t wear one yourself," the boy asked suspiciously, glancing at her bare bosom.

"Ah that. You´re very perceptive, aren´t you?" Hurriedly he stared away from her big chest.

Laughing, she fumbled some dried egg from a spiky strand.

"I think that my belief in God does not particularly need to be represented by a cross. Our actions are what counts. I think God knows how much I love and respect him even if I don´t wear a cross, don´t you think so?"

The boy nodded hesitantly. He had never thought about it that way.

"Besides," she continued, rubbing the wet cloth over his face, "my master asked me to do without it while I work here."

Clouds ear´s perked at that. "Your master asked you? Why would he do such a thing? Is he not religious?"

Wringing out the towel in the bowl, Aeris looked thoughtful for a moment but then replied easily, "Well, I do not know very much about him either, but he´s a really kind and erudite person. He has some strange habits sometimes. For example I had to promise to never cook with garlic, or bring it inside the house. And he does not like silver, everything is made from gold here, even the cutlery. " She sighed, but then the smile was back on her lips. "But I think he´s a fine man and he reads a lot about religion, though he does not go to church. Want some cake?"

Nodding, the boy´s eyes went big at the large piece of cake that was set in front of him and he greedily started to stuff his face with the sweetness, listening to her give him more information about the enemy.

Apparently she really liked her master and hadn´t noticed his vile nature. But Cloud would save her, he decided after a moment. Someone who could make such a heavenly cake could under no circumstances be in league with the devil. She was just naïve, was all.

"Oh, and just some time ago, he took in a poor lost puppy, and fed him up, because he´s just so generous and- Wait, could it be that you´re a friend of Yazoo´s?" Her face had taken on a delighted and happy expression, as she clasped her hands together and beamed at him with a force that was beyond good and evil.

Ceasing his chewing, the boy gulped to say something, namely to ask who 'Yazoo' was, when another boy about his age with long silver hair entered the kitchen, nose stuck in an old book.

"You!"

Looking up from his captivating discourse by a guy named Plato, Yazoo slowly lifted an eyebrow as he saw himself confronted with an overly cheerful maid and an angry blond haired boy sitting at the kitchen table, cake crumbs stuck to his face and angrily glaring at him.

"What is that doing here?" He looked back at the maid for an explanation, and then added a displeased, "And why is it eating my cake?"

"Awww, don´t be such a morning grouch," Aeris laughed, ignoring the fact that it was already early afternoon and drawing him into a hug, the boy impassively enduring it.

She pushed him on one of the free chairs, saying benignly, "You have to be nice to your friends. Cloud went all the way just to visit you! Here, there´s enough cake for the both of you!"

"He´s not my friend!" Cloud spat disgustedly.

"I don´t care if there is enough of it, it´s _my_ cake," Yazoo informed his adopted sister curtly, placing his book on the table.

"Boys!" Aeris turned around, hands on her hips and a strict look on her beautiful face. Involuntarily the both of them flinched and kept their mouths shut, but silently glared daggers at each other nonetheless.

"That´s much better," she beamed again, making Cloud wonder briefly if maybe he had been mistaken and she really was the devil…

Placing an extra large portion of cake in front of the silver haired teen, she wiped her hands at her apron and cheerfully declared, "Now you two, I have to clean the salon. Be nice and get along while I´m away."

They both nodded, Yazoo even summoned a sweet smile; that vanished as soon as she left the room, humming.

The cake remained untouched on the plate as he folded his arms over his chest in a very intimidating manner he had learned from his teacher, inwardly smirking at Cloud´s nervous shuffling on his chair. "Get lost."

Sullenly sticking out his bottom lip, Cloud mimicked his foes action, but did not look nearly as frightening as the other did.

"Make me."

Yazoo was just about to take the invitation and send the brat flying out, when the boy hastily added, "I´ll tell Aeris!"

The other stilled and then reluctantly with a scowl sat down again, ignoring the triumphant (and relieved) look on Cloud´s face.

Now this was just great. He had woken with a major headache after a really exhausting day, had barely survived Vincent´s wrath and now one of the damn brats that had dared to insult his master was sitting at his kitchen table, eating _his _cake.

How much worse could it possibly get?!

"I´m here to challenge you, Satan!"

Oh. Great.

Cloud had fumbled with his cross again and held it into Yazoo´s direction, his youthful face drawn into a grim, determined scowl.

Just what was it with these fanatics?!

Unblinking, Yazoo stuck his fork into the cake and opened his book again. Really, his fingers were just tingling to teach the brat a good lesson, but for Aeris´ and especially his master´s sake, he would refrain from doing so. Vincent had, he remembered, been relatively angry, and Yazoo had only broken one guy´s nose…

At least no one had talked about him going out and making 'friends' anymore.

"Hey, don´t you dare ingore me, I´m here to drive you out!"

Indifferently, Yazoo slapped the cross away that was thrusted into his line of view, where it clattered to the stone floor, and commented dryly, "I agree with you that there is an obnoxious presence in this room that has to be gotten rid of, but it certainly isn´t me."

Blankly, the boy stared at his cross that had failed him again and wondered if there was no relying on the damn thing at all!

Huffing, he bent down to gather it and haughtily pointed his index finger at the other boy, chin lifted into the air. "Do not believe that you´ll escape punishment, we´re nowhere near being done yet! I´ll be back!" And with that he ran out of the kitchen to re-strategize his war plan.

Snorting, Yazoo took a bite from his cake and flicked another page.

"Hey, where´s that nice boy?" Aeris looked into the kitchen a few minutes later, frowning.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Yazoo asked sweetly, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You know exactly who I´m talking about," the maid huffed, prodding him in the side playfully. "If you don´t be nicer to our guests you´ll never make any friends."

"Oh," he looked at her in mock sorrow, clearing the plate.

"Rascal," she scoffed and went to get him another piece.

"He said he´ll come back anyway. Besides, I don´t need any friends," Yazoo declared disinterestedly, leaning back in his chair and placing his book into his lap. "I have you."

"Aww, you´re so sweet!" She flashed him her warmest, loving and much-candy-promised smile. Then she noticed his distraction tactic, and huffing again, threw a wet cloth into his smirking face.

"But everyone needs friends! You´ll get all lonely and grumpy if you don´t!" She declared, watching Yazoo calmly peel the towel off of his face, fold it, and place it on the table, all without looking up from his book even once. "Just look at Master Vincent," she added in mock warning.

But apparently Yazoo didn´t find her joke funny in the least, as he shifted his gaze toward her with dangerously narrowed eyes, saying tightly, "I did not know that Vincent was of such low standards to you."

Astonished, Aeris turned around from the sink, where she was changing the water. "But-I didn´t mean… It was just a joke," she smiled at him, but he didn´t return the favour.

"I did not find that one funny."

"Well, then I´m sorry," she offered, looking somewhat troubled. "I really did not mean to offend you or talk bad about Master Vincent. You should know that I have nothing but respect and kind feelings for him."

"Then refrain from such comments in the future. You should know your place, woman."

"I´m sorry," she mumbled again, hands nervously playing with her apron and eyes cast downward.

"Hn," Yazoo dropped his eyes back to the open page, looking a little appeased, and then with a small smile added, "Is there still some cake left?"

* * *

**Say hello to Cloud Strife, everyone^^**

**Koumori-chan:**Oh well, with the people being so very dirty it´s probably hard to tell what colour their hair is, so it could as well have been Jenova^^ Hehe, yes, the book Yazoo found was the Kamasutra - illustrated version :D Poor Vincent, he tries so hard to raise Yazoo decently and get rid of his bad habits and then something like this happens... I´m glad you liked it, I wanted to write something with Reeve in it!

**jsakurachan1:** Thank you for the advice, you´re right, it looked somewhat strange suddenly popping up between the normal chapters and claiming to be 'Interlude II' XD I fixed that. And thank you very much for the chapters, I noticed that you changed a few things and I liked your version, it sounds better. I´ll stick to it^^

**sareyva: **Aww, yes, Vincent was a bit harsh back there then... But I guess Yazoo somehow got over it (or maybe he´s just fleeing it). I thought that Reeve would be someone who doesn´t seem like butter wouldn´t melt in his mouth, but secretely he´s a little of a rebel ;) And of course Yazoo found the porn section, he´s just has this 'talent'. Very much to Vincent´s dismay, I might add^^ Thanks for eviewing and I´m glad you enjoyed it!

**Review please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you very much jsakurachan1 for the awesome betaing!**

**

* * *

  
**

17

"Good evening, Master. It´s good to see you again," Aeris smiled as Vincent entered the salon after a one week period of absence.

He nodded his greetings, watching her dust off the mahogany shelves.

"Yazoo?"

"Is in the library, waiting for you," she said, finishing her cleaning and turning towards him.

"May I say something, sir?"

"Speak please." Vincent returned, curious about her shy behaviour.

"It´s about… Yazoo," she squirmed, looking sad. "I think he is used to your periods of absence by now and I´m sure he understands the importance of whatever business you have to attend to, but recently he´s… strange."

"How so?" the vampire inquired, eyebrow lifted. They had lived together for almost a year now, and until today everything had worked out very well, if one did not include the incident with the fat boy. Yazoo was a very aspiring student and every time Vincent came back he was amazed by the boy´s progress. He even had made some kind of friend, a small blond who went by the name of Cloud Strife and who apparently came to their house once in a while to visit Aeris and pick a fight with Yazoo.

Vincent remembered him vividly, as his attempt to brainwash the boy had failed, but apparently no damage had been done except for Cloud to show up every now and then to investigate his household. But since he had become very close to Aeris and obviously enjoyed his bickering with Yazoo there was no real motivation behind all of this.

"He´s… Well, he´s not talking to me anymore," the maid confessed, looking near the verge of tears.

Tilting his head in question and drawing his brows together, Vincent listened to her sorrowful explanation.

As it seemed she had only noticed this morning and therefore couldn´t even say when it had started, but supposed it being a few days, a week even. The thing was that Yazoo had turned out to not being much of a talker, only answering when it was really necessary and couldn´t be done with a nod or a simple gesture.

This was not out of disrespect or ill intention, but out of laziness or just his personality. Most of the time he was caught up in his own thoughts and actually this was one of the traits of character Vincent appreciated. He did not need a hyperactive brat blabbering all night long. This was not to say that they did not talk or have discussions at all, but if nothing important had to be said they could perfectly well remain silent for hours or even whole nights.

Aeris knew this and was fine with it, for she knew that Yazoo adored and loved her in his own way.

But today she had come to notice that he wasn´t just quiet like usually but that he downright refused to speak to her.

The incident had occurred when she had called for him to help her moved some furniture so she could clean behind it. He had appeared in the living room, head tilted in question and she had motioned to the cupboard. When they were done, Aeris had noticed that he had gotten himself a splinter and asked if he was alright. As was his habit, the boy had just nodded his head, and pulled it out with his teeth. Being the sympathetic person she was the maid had promised him sweets, asking which one he´d like, but he had just shrugged.

Aeris had laughed and ordered him to tell her or he wouldn´t get any, but the boy had remained silent. And now this had really shocked her, because when candies were involved he could suddenly become very talkative. Worriedly she had asked him if he was alright and why he wouldn´t tell her, but all he did was look at her calmly and, after a weak hug, left the room.

"I will see what I can do. Has there occurred any incident that I should be informed about?"

She shook her head in denial, biting her lip "None that I know of. I just don´t know what to do, I pleaded and chided with him, but he just refuses to say even one single word…" she sobbed in her hand.

"Please do not worry. I am sure it is nothing serious. Children at his age become peculiar from time to time." He consoled his maid, feeling awkward and inwardly hoping that Yazoo would get over that age quickly.

Upon entering the library, he did not sense anything unusual at all, though. Yazoo was sitting in his chair, some books opened in front of him as he took notes from them and carefully flicked through the pages. Some of them were very old, but despite of their age every book was an irreplaceable possession of itself, being handwritten and rare.

The boy nodded his greeting without looking up.

"Good evening to you too. It has been a while."

Yazoo nodded again, tilting his head and bending over a bit to take a look at a text lying at the farthest end of the table.

The vampire took a seat, reaching for his own book that lay waiting for him on the sofa. Observing the youth over the rim of his high collar he inquired, "Did your studying go well?"

Looking up from his work Yazoo nodded for the third time, pushing some papers into the vampire's direction, where he had solved some mathematical questions Vincent had left for him for the time of his absence.

The handsome aristocrat took the paper, briefly scanning it and noting with satisfaction that all had been solved correctly. Placing it back on the table, he finally remarked, "I just had an unpleasant conversation with Miss Aeris."

Something that could have been guilt flickered in the boy´s green orbs, but he remained silent.

"Apparently she is very worried about your recent behaviour. She told me that you refuse to talk to her. How do you justify such childish behaviour?"

Craning his neck to the side, Yazoo watched the table, lips glued together.

Lifting an elegant eyebrow and crossing his arms, the vampire expectantly looked at the child, realizing absentmindedly that the boy had grown quite a bit again.

"Well?" Becoming more impatient with every minute passing, Vincent thought about just reading the boy´s mind, but in the end refrained from doing so. He had long since abandoned these actions where his two housemates were concerned; because of his ethics or just because he did not think that they would have something to hide from him he sometimes asked himself.

"You know that your actions cause Miss Aeris great pain, do you not?" He had to pull one of his best trump cards (the other being just ordering the boy to tell him. And then there was the last, ultimate one, but this one he would only take if nothing else was working), and normally this was enough to make the boy obey.

But this time he just opened his mouth as if to say something. Before a word could leave him however, he closed it shut again, looking melancholically to the side.

"I hereby order you to speak to me. I do not care what you say so long as it is a coherent sentence," Vincent finally instructed, his lips pursed to a thin line behind his collar.

Now this was not like Yazoo at all to disobey a direct order, and frankly he was beginning to understand the maid's concerns, as silence _still _embraced them, Yazoo only throwing him a quick glance and licking his pouty lips.

Propping his head on one palm, the cloaked man gave an exasperated sigh, warning darkly, "Yazoo, this is no game. If you do not answer me instantly, I will have to take drastic measures."

Pause.

"Very well then, you did wish for this, mark my words. No candies for a week." Vincent declared mercilessly in a stoic voice, arms folded over his chest.

"But I didn´t even do anything!" the boy protested indignantly, not being able to take a joke where his sweets were concerned. Noticing that he´d fallen into the trap, he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth, looking aghast and concerned towards his mentor, who did not look any less surprised.

"Your… voice…"

Blinking innocently, Yazoo tried to just shrug his sudden low baritone away, but not without a worried look at the vampire.

"So…" Vincent waved a hand, not knowing what he was expected to say. "My sincerest congratulations on attaining manhood."

"…Thanks," the teen mumbled, feeling no less awkward than the other man.

"Am I assuming right that this was all your silence was about?"

"…Yes."

"Well… This really is not a thing to be ashamed about, it happens to every male. Provided that he reaches this particular age." The vampire cleared his throat.

"…Hn."

"Is there…" Obviously, the cloaked man had to overcome some inner obstacle before the words left his mouth "… anything else that bothers you about that… change?" He seemed like he was ready to bolt out of the room, if Yazoo really had other problems due to the fact that he was absolutely not made for this man-to-man talk.

To his immensive relieve the boy shook his head, but unfortunately it had been a little too obvious, as a sadistic flicker appeared in the other´s emerald eyes, and he tilted his head, saying, "Well, maybe there is just… one other thing that´s bothering me…It´s… I just think I can´t ask Aeris about it, you know…"

"Oh." Vincent made, licking his lips and looking positively smitten. "And what might that be?"

A curious and naïve look donned to his fine features, Yazoo expectantly looked at his mentor, hands neatly placed in his lap, giving the perfect picture of innocence.

"How are babies made?"

Too bad it didn´t work with the vampire.

"Do not try my patience," the man growled, creeping deeper into his collar.

Smirking, the boy, no, young man, Vincent corrected himself, leaned back in his chair casually.

Sighing, the vampire pinched the bridge of his nose. "So? Why did you have to make such a big fuss about this?"

The smirk vanished. "No reason," came the mumbled reply as Yazoo pretended to be busy with his books again.

Now it was Vincents turn to smirk, and a cruel smirk it was. Time for some payback, even though he normally wasn´t a resentful person.

"Oh? Shall I take a guess then? If I am right you will abdicate your candy for a week. It is a fun game, is it not?"

"For my sanity's sake, no!" the boy breathed horrified, because Vincent had this frightening talent to somehow just _know _what was going on in his head if he tried.

"Well… I thought that maybe…" he then explained, quietly "…you would sent me away once I reached adulthood."

"Do you not wish to acquire your own, independent life? You know that I will not leave you without the appropriate financial countenance."

"No. At least… not now."

"Very well then," Vincent reached for his book again, signalling that the whole conversation, that admittedly had tired and unnerved him, was over. "Tell me when you are ready and we will discuss this matter again."

* * *

** Now, today I have a question to ask of you: Yazoo has grown up now and I have written some chapters for this story with explicit adult content. I´d like to know if you´d rather read the 'harmless' version or the explicit one. Depending on your answer I´ll post whatever the majority of the readers want. A brief 'explicit' or 'normal' (can be per review or pm) is enough, so I know what you prefer :)**

**On with the reviews:**

**Koumori-chan:** Oh yes, Yazoo is touchy, especially right after he wakes up^^ Hah, and if humour could be bought, the world would be a better place (or a worse...) XD But you certainly are right: he´s a bit overly protective of Vincent. I´m glad you like Cloud, and yeah, he´s taking it a bit too seriously with his religion. But at that time many people probably did, so he´s no exception. Thank you for the review, and I´m very glad you still like it!

**Valitiel:** Oh, in one sitting? That must have taken some time^^ But I´m happy you like it! And yes, Cloud´s just as stubborn as ever XD

**sareyva: **Hehe, Vincent hunting down poor little Cloud - what a picture XD But I guess he´s just alright with how things are now, Cloud isn´t really a danger to him. Your comment about being too clean might be interpreted as a sign of evil made me think - I actually can imagine that to be the case very well! Unfortunately it´s a little too late to work it into the story :( But you´re very perceptive, I didn´t think of that! And yes, Yazoo is very protective of Vincent. I guess it has to do with his bad experiences... And of course he adores Vincent ;)

**Review please? **

**(And please don´t forget to tell me what you´d rather like: explicit or non-adult!. Thank you^^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Many thanks to jsakurachan1 for the wonderful and fast betaing!**

* * *

18

The first buds were fighting their way out of the thick knotted branches of the old oak tree.

Around the town snowdrops were swaying their small heads in the almost warm breezes.

The days became longer and warmer again, leaving the gloomy, cold nights behind.

For one particular person this meant longer rest again.

Inwardly sighing, Vincent observed the burgeoning flowers in the garden Aeris had planted.

How long had it been since he had been able to admire the regal beauty of a rose in bright daylight?

One hundred years?

Two hundred?

Three hundred even?

He had long since given up on counting, it could as well have been 500.

Once he had realised that it didn´t really matter if he kept track of time he had just ceased to do so. Nothing ever changed anyway, or at least _he_ did not. Sure, people were coming and going, but in the end…

As soon as he had experienced the pain that came with the realisation that beloved ones had to die and leave him behind even if he had wanted to follow, the vampire had stopped getting closer to humans at once. There was no use in torturing himself over and over again, and after his only other ray of light in this never ending darkness had left him he had completely given up on feeling anything, only finding salvation in his books and literature that were withstanding the centuries together with him, neither betraying nor failing him.

Sure, they were silent companions, but this was something the vampire had eventually gotten used to.

But now…

Something had happened, something absolutely unexpected and disturbing, something that had disrupted the silent apathy he had surrounded himself with.

The demons inside of him were stirring again, whispering and seeking control. And the worst thing was… he did not know if he really wanted them to be silent again.

For a long time, 3 centuries to be exact, he had not felt this excited, troubled,… _alive_.

Though everything inside of him screamed that it was morally wrong (though by now he only followed his own ethics anyway…) and he knew it was dangerous; it would evaporate the peace he had finally found and make him vulnerable and exposed again!

But still…

The event in question that had brought him into the mess he was in now had started out rather innocent.

Vincent had returned from a period of absence late in the evening. Aeris had already gone to bed and so had his protégé as the vampire came to find out as he entered the empty library.

As always, the candles were lit and his literature was waiting at its usual place on the red sofa, but the chair beside it had been vacant.

Not feeling like sitting in the empty room the vampire had decided to take a look through his estate to ascertain that everything was in order. Not that he did not trust his maid, but every once in a while he liked to familiarize with his own possessions.

Finally he had come to stand in front of the boy´s room and upon hearing a strangled sound had decided to enter it, just in case Yazoo was in need of something. He had found the teen in his bed, silver hair fanned out beneath him. The sheets had been a mess and cast aside as the lithe form writhed on the mattress.

Soft moans had escaped his white throat as his body arched and fell back into the sheets, making his loosely fitted nightgown slip from his shoulders.

Apparently Yazoo was having a nightmare.

And a particularly bad one at that.

Vincent had stood beside the bed for a while until he couldn´t bare the sight of his student suffering, listening to the quietly breathed curses. Vincent had a rather clear idea about the youth´s dream, not from his mental peeking but from the words that formed on the teens lips.

Yazoo was remembering a certain event that had led the vampire to take him in. Though his mind had forgotten about the rape, his body apparently hadn´t.

The vampire had sat down on the bed, gently shaking one of the teen's bare shoulders to wake him up.

It had worked somehow and Yazoo had come out of sleep, bolting into a sitting position. He fell back and was about to hit the sheets again if Vincent hadn´t out of reflex put his arm under Yazoo's back, holding him up. Even though Yazoo had been awake momentarily he had slipped a barely conscious state; his eyes were still hazy from the horrors of his nightmare as he had gasped for air and a way out of his hell.

The vampire had tried to soothe him, but his words weren´t even reaching the teen's ears.

And in that split second of a moment the vampire had made a strange decision. Maybe one couldn´t even call it a decision, it had just been an action that seemed very natural and right at that moment.

Maybe, if he wanted to rationalise it, Vincent did not want the boy to think that everything sexual always had to be painful and forced.

Maybe it had been the demons awaking inside of him and leading him to such actions.

Maybe it had been the century long abstinence and the sudden confrontation with a helpless, half naked, beautiful body.

Whatever the trigger, the vampire had strengthened his grip around the teen's torso.

Having him lying in his firm hold, head resting on the cushions, Yazoo´s white throat had been exposed to the vampire and he had taken advantage of that, letting his lips trail over the soft skin towards an earlobe. His other hand had ghosted over the teen's inner thighs, his fingertips brushing over the heated flesh and slowly but evenly pushing up his white night cloth.

The breathing of his 'victim' had become faster again, but not from mental pain this time, and unconsciously he had spread his legs a little to give the vampire better access.

A wet tongue had slipped down Yazoo´s collarbone, tasting the sweet, damp derma and eliciting a shuddering moan that had made the vampire even more eager as his fingers had groped under the woollen fabric towards more intimate regions.

Yazoo´s lashes had fluttered at the contact of cool, skilful fingers stroking over his burning, hot flesh, while full, moist lips wrapped around his hard buds, sucking and teasing and feeling so very _good_.

It had not taken long for the body in Vincent´s grip to speed up with breathing, the moans becoming more frequent until eventually he had arched and convulsed with pleasure, warm fluid spilling over long dead, but nonetheless dextrous fingers.

Letting go of the youth's exhausted body, and pleased with the confused, but blissful look he received, Vincent had placed him back onto the sheets.

It seemed like Yazoo had wanted to say something, his pouted lips parted slightly and looking so very tempting that the demons just wanted to ravish him then and there, but suddenly the vampire had come out of whatever insanity had made him what he had just done and sorely shocked he had sent the youth back to sleep.

Then he had brought himself within a safe distance from Yazoo´s sleeping and even breathing form.

And there he was still standing now, facing the other direction, namely the open window.

The dilemma would have been very easy to overcome, if Vincent would have just erased the memory from both Yazoo´s and his own mind. By doing this, they could just live on like nothing had happened at all and…

But maybe he shouldn´t do anything.

Maybe he should just wait what happened.

After all he had only tried to show Yazoo that he could also receive pleasure from another person's hands.

The ache in his own groin had absolutely nothing to do with this, he tried to convince himself.

Expressionlessly, the vampire turned on his heels and exited the room and its sleeping occupant as soon as he could.

* * *

**Now, this chapter wasn´t very long and rather harmless, and since ff wasn´t really working for some days I got only one answer to where the explicit content is concerned... So far we have one vote for explicit :) So if you do not agree with this, say so, otherwise there will be smut in the next chapter^^**

**Valitiel:** Hehe, yes, there´s just no vampire story without smex, is there? At least no good ones^^ It seems that it will be explicit then, given that you were the only voter XD Thank you for the review!

**Koumori-chan:** Haha, you really did this? Cute! XD It´s sometimes the most random things we have to laugh at and they just seem so awfully funny, and later you think: wtf?! I´m glad you found it to your liking and had a good time with the last chapter, that´s a great compliment for me!!!

**Have a nice weekend, everyone!**

**Oh, and review please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! New chapter, and it has explicit sexual contents in the second half, so read at own risk ;)**

**Thank you jsakurachan1 for the wonderful betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

19

Vincent was already placed in his seat when Yazoo came into the library the next evening.

Careful inquiries with the maid earlier had not yielded any indication that the silver haired youth´s behaviour had been any different from before.

Maybe he had forgotten about the incident. Or thought that it had been just a very intense dream or something.

Lower facial parts hidden by his red collar, Vincent observed his protégé walking towards the sofa, taking his place after a short nod and starting to read where he had left off the previous night.

If he could have the vampire would have heaved a sigh of relief, but instead he only cast his eyes back onto the map he was studying.

"You were late last night."

Startled, but not showing it, the vampire just made an affirmative sound.

"So," the teen said casually, eyebrow lifted, "are you going to teach me one of your special lessons again tonight or what?"

A ripping sound filled the room as the map was torn in half.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"I think you understood me perfectly well," Yazoo drawled, face expressionless as he continued to pretend reading, "but if you want to, I can describe your last tutoring a little more explicitly."

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about," the cloaked man snorted, ignoring the 'oh please' look on his student´s face, and trying to put the map together in as dignified manner as possible.

"I´m talking about your nightly visit to my quarters and your taking care of my more private matters."

"I believe I already told you that I do not know what you are talk-"

"I´m talking about _you_ jerking _me_ off," Yazoo stated matter-of-factly.

"Do not give me that conceited look," the vampire growled, but feeling not at ease.

"I´d appreciate it if you would refrain from changing the subject," came the quiet reply as the teen tilted his head.

"Or what."

"What?"

"The answer to your former question is: or what."

"…I see."

Silence reigned once again, Yazoo sitting in his seat and staring down at the pages without really seeing any letters or words, and Vincent exasperated and with a scowl trying to fix his torn map, inwardly damning his own foolishness. Just what had come over him to participate in, and even worse, initiate such actions?!

"That´s too bad. I actually liked it," the teen marvelled suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face.

Puzzled, Vincent stopped arranging his paper. He wasn´t exactly prude (well…), but the teens carefree talking about such intimate subjects made him feel weird. Especially in the region of his loins.

"Oh? No one deters you from repeating it…yourself." The vampire added with a frown as he noticed the teen´s eyes brighten, but dull again after his last statement.

"Actually I already did as you just suggested. It wasn´t the same," Yazoo informed him wryly, not the slightest bit bothered.

Vincent opened his mouth but closed it again as nothing witty came to mind, due to the fact that his head was blocked with images of a certain silver haired boy experimenting with his own body.

Shaking his head angrily the vampire placed the map on the table, deciding that it was high time to end this farce. Before he could take any actions however he suddenly found an unexpected weight on his lap, namely where Yazoo was sitting and stared him in the eye.

"What-"

"Why not?"

"Because I say so!"

"You find me not attractive or something? Just so you know, there´re lots of guys outside right now who´d be delighted to teach me," Yazoo informed him with narrowed eyes.

"Well why do you sit here still?" Vincent retorted coolly.

"Because," the teen said calmly, "I want you."

And sliding a finger over the front of Vincent's lap, he added with a purr, "And you want me just as much, it seems."

Grabbing Yazoo´s bold finger, the vampire held him far, far away from his groin, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have even the slightest idea what you are dealing with?"

"Hn." Smirking, the silver haired teen fluttered his lashes in excitement, "No, but I´m sure you´ll tell me soon."

Suddenly he found himself lying flat on his back, wrists held down over his head by one single hand of his mentor and the man kneeling over him, smirking now in a somewhat feral and very unVincent-eske way.

"I will teach you a lesson, alright," he drawled, making the teen shudder. "But remember that it was you who asked for it."

(A long tongue slipped out, quickly licking over Yazoo´s rosy, slightly parted lips, teasing and withdrawing as the young man moved his head to capture it with his own. Smirking the demon waited for the frustrated growl that escaped his victim until he eventually dived into the youth´s mouth, tasting and exploring it, playing with the slick muscle that slid over his own slowly, carefully, inquiring.

In the back of his mind Vincent pondered if this was Yazoo´s first kiss while he still held the teen´s wrists and pressed his body against his slender frame, with his free hand tugging at his clothes.

The demons inside of him were raging, driving him to go faster, to finally just take what they needed and release them, but Vincent remained firmly in control. If he didn´t he knew for sure that there wouldn´t be much left of his student afterwards. Still, his movements were harsh and none-too-gentle, his gloved hands tearing at the youth´s shirt and stroking over smooth, heated skin, his tongue becoming more forceful and ruthless. But apparently Yazoo didn´t mind much since his own restricted motions were just as feverish.

After he had successfully exposed Yazoo's upper body, Vincent finished the bruising kiss and instead bit and sucked at the white throat, tasting the sweet flesh and making Yazoo gasp and throw his head back a little, bucking into the vampire´s lean, hard body.

Vincent pressed back, his own erection rubbing over his pupil´s and making the vampire hiss while he licked and sucked his way down to Yazoo´s shoulder and his hand found a rosy nub he tweaked into hardness.

He knew this wouldn´t take long, but it wasn´t like he cared right now. All that mattered was the heated, pulsing body underneath him, the soft moans and encouraging movements against his own aroused body.

Although the vampire did not have any experience with sodomy he knew how is own body functioned and it really wasn´t that different from bedding women, at least he thought so when his lips enclosed around a hard, pink nipple, sucking and teasing it with quick licks of his tongue.

Gods, Yazoo could moan so deliciously if he wanted to!

With one hand ghosting over a flat stomach, Vincent lifted up his weight a little to get better access to free his student from his annoying pants. While his rather rough fingers were occupied, his red, lusty eyes wandered up to Yazoo´s face, who seemed to clearly enjoy the treatment. His lashes fluttered whenever Vincent touched him at a rather sensitive part of his flushed body, accompanied by shuddering breaths and heavy moans that made little hairs stand up on Vincent´s arms and let his fingers move even faster.

Eventually he was fairly satisfied with his task and let go of the fabric, instead brushing with his gloved thumb slowly, teasingly over the sensitive skin of his student's hard erection, while observing his delighted, gasping expression. It wasn´t much with the vampires patience though, as he finally let go of Yazoo´s nipple and with a swift movement flipped him over on his stomach, pressing his own impressive member still clothed against the teen´s bare and round ass.

Still holding the silver haired youth´s wrists with one hand, Vincent licked the inside of his earlobe, slowly rocking his hips against the half naked body underneath him and making it writhe in pleasure as Yazoo´s own cock rubbed against the soft carpet. His other gloved hand moved up to pouted lips and dug into a moist, warm mouth, feeling an eager tongue sensually encircling and wetting them instantly.

Withdrawing them again, Vincent trailed his hand over the youth´s back, making him arch a little, down his spine and over the curve of his hip, until he eventually reached his tight buttocks. Slipping a finger between them, the vampire brushed over his protégé´s entrance, making him gasp and flinch again, while heavily breathing into the teen's ear, drinking in every of his excited movements and eager little noises.

He had to do a hard job keeping the demons and their sheer overwhelming urge to just force the boy´s legs open and finally fuck him, but instead he just slid a slick finger past his hole, entering the warm body.

He moved his finger slightly, observing Yazoo´s expression from out of the corner of his eye, but so far he didn´t seem to feel particularly uncomfortable. Despite looking rather pleased and flushed there was also slight curiosity and… triumph.

Vincent added a second finger, pleased that the smugness made place for a slight scowl.

Nibbling at the teen's earlobe, he pushed them in and out, impatiently stretching his soon to be lover. His erection pressed against his painfully tight pants and after he thought he´d done enough now he withdrew his fingers to free his own hardness and eliciting a deploring little whimper from beneath him.

Stroking his red cock and wetting it with the spit that still dripped from his fingers, Vincent eventually guided it to the glistening, red hole he lusted to finally claim, pressing his upper body against Yazoo´s back and grabbing his chin to move his head and draw him into another bruising, heated kiss before slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

He felt Yazoo stiffen and stopped as soon as the head of his member was buried inside the other´s body, a thumb soothingly stroking over the hands he still held down on the ground.

Eventually the youth relaxed and Vincent pushed deeper, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a moan that escaped him as he was engulfed in tight heat. Letting go of Yazoo´s mouth and instead resting his forehead against his student´s sweaty shoulders, where silver hair mingled with raven tresses, the vampire pushed deeper and deeper until every inch of his slick, throbbing dick was seated deep inside.

Then he moved his hip back, sliding out almost entirely and thrusting in again, making the body underneath bounce a little.

Breathing becoming heavier and faster, the vampire slid in and out in a steady pace he barely managed to force himself to, instead of just ruthlessly pounding inside the luscious tightness. He listened closely to the sounds Yazoo made and feel his movements for any indications that he was doing something his protégé did not enjoy.

The teen seemed to be alright, grinding his hips onto the ground and rubbing his hot erection, while Vincent penetrated him from behind, but he only seemed to fully appreciate the object in his ass when his master moved into another angle and hit something inside him that made him spastically arch, throw his head back and gasp wide eyed.

This got Vincent´s attention immediately and he thrust in, brushing that spot again with much the same result. Yazoo now eagerly and almost desperately moved against him to make him go faster and the vampire obliged, letting go of any restrains and, alleviated, started to fuck the living daylights out of them.

Feeling his orgasm coming soon he grabbed Yazoo´s hip to move it up and slip his hand around the youth´s hard cock to stroke it, while frantically thrusting in and out of his body. Their heavy panting and moaning synchronized as they came closer and closer and eventually a warm fluid spilled over the vampire´s hand, as Yazoo jerked with one last, choked moan and drove Vincent over the edge himself, as he buried himself inside his student´s ass one last time, pressing his body down and joining his blissful state of utter delight and joy.

Originally, Vincent had intended to fuck him so thoroughly that he would have had enough for the next few years to come, without really hurting him of course (A few days in bed because of the inability to walk would have been enough.) but unfortunately Yazoo did not follow the script, turning out to be very demanding once he had tasted blood. And he was as good a student at this as at every other task Vincent was giving him.

Before long, it had become their habit to enjoy the pleasures of each other's bodies in the library as soon as the vampire´s delicate ears had assured him that Aeris had gone to bed and was in deep slumber.

What had been rushed and somehow awkward in the beginning became soon refined and passionate, as the two bodies -one naked, the other clothed- were melting into one in the book stacked room, using various furniture for variation.

Vincent had to realise that even for a vampire certain positions were impossible to accomplish (at least with a human partner) and the few times they collapsed on the floor, Yazoo smirking and settling for just riding his mentor in a slow, tormenting pace until the need took over and he let Vincent handle the both of them.

Sometimes it was just wild and feral, at other times, -especially when they knew that the vampire would depart for a while again- it became slower and more intense, Vincent telling him that they were making love and brushing some silver strands out of eyes that looked at him in heated passion and infinite adoration.

Sometimes Yazoo would fall asleep after an especially tiring and long lesson and the vampire would carry him back to his room, carefully laying him to rest and getting rid of any traces of their sex. Sometimes he would even remain next to the sleeping form for a moment, watching the white, porcelain chest rising and falling with even breathing, wondering how long this moment of utter silence and peace would last.

Although he made sure that he always had drunk enough to make his skin warm and his features look human, never unclothing to reveal his cold, dead body, he was also always wary that his lover would someday notice his lack of heartbeat. So far it hadn´t happened and he was thankful for that, because for what seemed an eternity he hadn´t felt so much at peace and warm from the inside.

The human was getting through his armor of cold distance and indifference, but the vampire was certain that it was still at a level where he could turn his back on the boy at any moment he wished to. A nice distraction Yazoo was, nothing more, although he was not sure if his student felt the same way…

Yazoo had not done something so foolish as to declare his undying love or something, but sometimes it was a little gesture, the air of a gentle touch that radiated something different from purely platonic intentions.

Maybe he had to set some things straight some day. Later.

That was when he always had to tell the snickering demons to shut up. But whatever they were whispering, Vincent knew what he knew and although he liked the boy and enjoyed his company, it was nothing but that.

* * *

**Okay, quiet guys have quiet sex... No room for dirty talking, at least not for now XD (Honestly it´s their first time, they are all nervous and uncertain and clumsy... Well, maybe not really.)**

And Yazoo is finally somewhat grown up and playing with fire *sighs*

**Valitiel: ***cracks up* XD Vincent´s so is! Well, maybe not that much of a pedophile... Yazoo is about 15/16. He was 12/13 when Vincent took him in and has spent 3 years with him now (he´s kind of a late bloomer, but I wanted to be on the safe side, because of the smut). Glad you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Koumori-chan: **Thank you! Well, but like you said, I am afraid Vincent will still be a bit difficult about it... But don´t worry, there are many chapters to come in which they can figure things out^^ I´m really glad you liked it, and thank you for the comment *snuggles tightly*

**sareyva: **Haha, no Vincent certainly doesn´t want to deal with Kadaj. Or Loz. Just imagine him trying to handle an overly sensitive, crying Loz, lol. But maybe he´d just try to bribe him with candy, like he does with Yazoo... And yes, Vincent has another love interest, but I cannot tell who it is just yet ;) Lucrecia will come in later, though. Heh, and I laughed about your comment with the candles! You´re right, it is dangerous for them to lay around like this, I hadn´t thought about that, really. Let´s just hope they are lucky^^ I´m glad you liked it and thank you for being such a faithful reviewer (I was thinking, that maybe if you wanted I could write a oneshot for you, as a little 'thank you'?)

**Review please?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya! Chapter 20 already^^ Thanks to jsakurachan1 for the wonderful betaing!**

* * *

20

"Yazoo, sweety?"

"Hm?" Looking up sceptically from his book, the silver haired young man appraised the sweetly smiling maid with a scrutinizing look and then the bag of candy dangling from her finger. When she was like that, she usually wanted something from him. Not that he minded, not really…

"I forgot to get the medicine from the healer for my aching foot, so would you mind just quickly getting it for me?"

After a brief glance through the open kitchen door the teen frowned. It was already getting dark, and Vincent had ordered them to never go outside after sunset unless he said otherwise, for there were murderers and rapists only waiting for a lonely woman or a handsome boy walking by.

But then Aeris´ had been in pain for a week now and he really didn´t want her to suffer.

Besides, the candy smelled so tempting.

Sighing, the teen closed the book and rose to his feet.

"You´re a godsend!" The maid smiled at him, handing over the money (and the candy as provision for the journey) and embraced him briefly, having to stand on the tips of her toes for he had become nearly as tall as Vincent within the last three years.

"Make sure to come back quickly. And be careful!" She waved after him as he went out to the empty, dark street.

The sky above him was cast in a golden red light, small clouds idly flying by and the last birds chirping their good night songs.

Unimpressed by nature's beauty, the silver haired youth flicked his long hair over a shoulder and with elegant strides made his way through the narrow alleys. The nearer he came towards the healer's house, the dirtier and more cramped and ragged the streets became.

Fortunately it was too early for the scum of the city to surface from the underground yet…

"Hey sweety, wanna hav sum fun?"

With some exceptions, Yazoo corrected himself darkly.

A filthy, rundown figure emerged from one of the side alleys he was passing. She was about a few years older than him, maybe at Aeris age, but otherwise the two were separated by dimensions.

Where his sister looked kind and loving this bitch had a devious and sly aura around her. Sure, she wasn´t ugly, but alone the stench radiating from her dirty cloths made him want to vomit before her feet.

"Whaddaya say?"

She flashed him her holey, rotten ivories in an attempt to look alluring and sexy, but to Yazoo she was only repulsive. Nothing like Vincent at all.

"Only three penny…" she tried to get him.

Yazoo walked by, flashing her his own perfect teeth and sweetly answering. "Not even if you´d give me three damn gold coins."

"Fuck off!"

She spit before his feet and vanished back into her alley, waiting for the next potential client.

Really, as if someone would be desperate enough to… Remembering his own past and the twilight figures he had come to know, Yazoo decided to just forget about it and get the medicine. A twinge of guilt surfaced as the faces of his brothers pushed to the front of his mind, only to be slammed back as Yazoo sighed. The past was the past, nothing more.

As he came by on his way back the whore had apparently made fat prey, since she was walking arm in arm with a tall man. Under normal circumstances Yazoo wouldn´t have given a damn, only popping another candy into his mouth and walking home.

But something about the client just caught his attention, and with suspiciously narrowed eyes he followed the pair through the alley, until the rising moon came out from behind a cloud and cast the dark street into silver light.

And then he knew why the man had seemed somewhat familiar.

Because it was none other than Vincent Valentine, his master and teacher, friend and lover.

Shocked, the teen backed away, hiding in the shadows again.

This had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

There surely was some very logical explanation for this… accident.

Vincent couldn´t possibly…

The aforementioned man bent down to the whore, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle with delight in a somewhat lecherous manner.

Yazoo was getting seriously sick there.

Why was a beautiful and cultivated person like Vincent with such scum?

Above all when he could have Yazoo anytime he wanted!

Call him arrogant and a narcissist, but the teen knew that his values and coming of age had done nothing to his beauty and allure, quite the contrary. The childishness had been replaced by elegance and a mature beauty not found often, especially not among males.

But maybe that was the point…

Maybe Vincent wanted a female after all?

But then he surely could have gotten himself something better looking?!

Silently he followed the pair through the streets, consumed by the urging need to see what they were doing, even if he knew he wouldn´t like it.

The houses became larger and richer again, but being at the other end of the town Yazoo wondered where they were going for his house lay in the opposite direction. They stopped in front of a neat, small house that was nowhere as beautiful and luxuriant as the mansion Vincent, Aeris and he were residing in, but clean and functional though.

The vampire pulled out a key from his breast pocket, opening the door and leading his guest inside before closing it again. Yazoo waited a good amount of time before he slipped to the entrance and after a scrutinizing look at the door decided that the lock was no problem at all.

With a needle he used to secretly plunder Aeris´ candy store he picked the lock and hurried inside, silently closing the door behind him. The house was dark and barely furnished but despite the darkness Yazoo moved silently toward an illuminated doorway. Slipping into one of the outer rooms he pressed against the wall, listening to the conversation in the next room and the shrill laughing of the wretched woman.

Apparently Vincent was asking her to take a bath and then join him at the dinner table.

Great.

Now he was feeding her up or what?!

So this was when he took his meals.

In the company of some street whore.

He never once had eaten with Yazoo.

Well, apart from that one time when he had half-heartedly nibbled at one of his cookies, looking sick while doing it.

To the teen his mentor sounded far too nonchalant for this to be a one time occurrence.

While the whore was taking a bath Yazoo used the time to have a look through the room he was hiding in. His mood dropped a few remarkable degrees when he noticed it to be a fully equipped bedroom. The large bed was sitting in the middle, framed by two golden candle bearers, very much like the ones they had in the library. The sheets were freshly washed and looked ready to be used, if not for only sleeping.

This was just brilliant…

A door opened and a moment later the delighted shrieking of the whore unnecessarily informed the teen that she was more than pleased with the food his master had to offer.

Things were said he could not understand clearly, but the fast approaching footsteps soon after were very clear. They were getting down to the nitty-gritty and they wanted to do it in this bedroom.

Frantically Yazoo searched for something to hide and the only thing that caught his eye was the large wooden wardrobe.

Quickly and without making a sound he hid inside the fortunately empty wardrobe, closing the doors just in time as the two entered the room; the small crack left between the doors was more than enough to show Yazoo every sickening detail.

She was dressed in a white silken robe that barely covered her huge bosom and drawled at his master, grinning filthily as she dragged him to the bed. Vincent followed with an equally perverted expression plastered to his face, groping her ass.

Now this was just rich!

From the slit between the doors Yazoo also had a pretty good view of the bed and it the vampire hadn't been so distracted with his victim and his hunger the murderous intent radiating from the wardrobe would have spared him a lot of trouble later.

But as it was he only followed the woman to the bed, kissing her throat, and observing her with cold eyes as she laughed at him and reached under the robe to grab for a hidden, rusty knife.

Pinning her hand down before she could get a hold of it, the man held the frozen whore in place.

The next sequence was so sureal, Yazoo asked himself later for quite some time if it had happened at all.

The pervert attitude suddenly gone, Vincent remarked coldly and very quietly, though his voice reached every corner of the room:

"I see you are not willing to abide to your part of our contract. Just like you did not do with the last three of your victims."

"What da-! Let go ya bastard!," the woman screamed furiously and struggled in his iron grip, but suddenly her body went numb as she fell prey to Vincent's song, drooling and smiling at some vision only she could see.

A strong feeling of déja vu suddenly took over the young man in the wardrobe, but he didn´t have time to ponder on it, as Vincent craned back her neck and with an indifferent look bit into it.

The woman arched, looking very much like she had the orgasm of her life, but soon enough she fell back onto the bed, her eyes lifeless and empty.

Yazoo knew this expression very well.

She was dead.

But his big eyes were glued to his master, who had let go of the woman and was kneeling on the bed, lips parted and giving an excellent view on his long, bloodied canines.

To Yazoo he didn´t look less delighted than the whore had just a minute ago, his formerly pale face glowing with health and heat again as he threw his head back, eyes closed and tongue licking over his bloody teeth. If it hadn´t been so bizarre it would have been the ultimate turn on.

But Yazoo only stared at his master in disbelief, mouth hanging open as he stumbled back, his shoulders connecting with the hard wood.

Apparently the vampire´s ears were very sharp despite his distracted state, and before Yazoo could even do so much as bat an eyelash he was pressed into the dishevelled sheets, the corpse rolling from the bed as a result of the force he´d been thrown with.

A split second after he found two very big and very sharp fangs bared at him and furiously glowing red eyes feverishly staring him down.

"V-vincent, stop it, it´s me!" The teen gasped, trying to get through to the…vampire, though he did not know if it would still make a difference at all.

The man´s narrowed eyes glowered at him until they slowly returned to normal and became quite confused.

Closing his mouth over his long canines the furious expression became first blank and then, when realisation hit him, switched to one of utter horror.

"Wha- What are you doing here?!" Vincent gracefully leapt to his feet, finally releasing Yazoo from his weight.

"Well, I think that´s a question I should ask," Yazoo retorted, coming to a sitting position on the bed. With his foot he poked the whore´s side to see if she was really dead, and commenting her obvious exodus with an indifferent. "Hn."

Somehow this all felt like a dream, very unreal and very far away.

"You killed her," the teen stated the obvious, tongue feeling strangely thick, and observing the two small wounds on the woman´s throat where Vincent had drunk.

"Well, a woman reaps what she sows."

He looked up at his mentor with apathetic eyes, tilting his head in question at the man´s outraged state.

"What´s wrong?"

Frowning the teen stood from the bed and attempted to close the distance between them on shaking legs, somehow feeling the sheer overwhelming urge to just giggle himself silly, because everything was just _so very ridiculous_.

This was by far the strangest dream he´d ever had.

"Do not come near me!" the vampire suddenly hissed, backing away and glaring at the silver haired boy with a mixture of desperate rejection and fear.

"I won´t do anything." Yazoo furrowed his brows, reaching out a hand and adding with a chuckle, "And by any means it should be me who is afraid…"

With wild eyes and snarling lips, Vincent backed away from his touch even more until the man was cornered between the wardrobe and the wall.

Yazoo was right, if anyone in this room was in danger it certainly wasn´t the vampire, but rationality and logic didn´t work with Vincent right now. He felt exposed and vulnerable and he was confronted with the last person he wanted to know his secret!

Pressing himself against the hard wood the vampire stared at Yazoo who persistently and with amazed eyes came even nearer, one white hand reaching out.

Before it could touch Vincent's face however, a claw held it firmly in place, and the vampire flashed his teeth again, "Do not touch me!"

"Why not?" Tilting his head, the boy came to a halt, calmly observing the heavily breathing creature in front of him.

"Do not look at me!" Vincent snapped, slapping the boy in the face so hard that he fell to the floor, a small trail of blood trickling from his lips.

Slowly Yazoo reached to his injured lip, looking at the blood aghast. "This… isn´t a dream, is it?"

Pressing his lips together tightly, the vampire slouched down in his corner.

Eyes going wide, the young man slid away from the creature until he hit the corpse.

"You… you really are…"

Seeing the shocked and frightened expression on his protégé as he tried to get himself out of harms way -the harm being him- something inside of Vincent screamed in anguish.

Never had he wanted to see this kind of expression again, least of all on the face of someone important to him! He couldn´t bear the fear and disgust again, it had ripped him apart then and now it was happening all over again.

Groaning, the demon burried his inhuman face into his clawed hands, trying to hide his wretched body from the boy´s view, hissing "Go away! Leave me alone!"

A rushed shuffle was heard, but he didn´t care. All he wanted was to be left alone, for the pain to stop and the demons to quit their scornful laughter!

Suddenly two trembling arms were wrapped around his shoulders, as Yazoo knelt in front of him, breathing ragged and his heart beating fast against the vampire´s dead body.

"Wha- what are you doing?" The man growled, looking at the silver head between his fingers. Yazoo´s eyes were hidden by his long hair, but Vincent was able to see the flinching corners of the boy's mouth. Or maybe it was just the flickering light of the candles.

But the vampire could smell the fear oozing from every pore of his protégé´s body. He was scared to death, and still he held onto his coat tightly.

"Let go of me." Harshly, Vincent tried to free his cloak from the teen´s fingers without breaking his fragile bones.

"If you do not do as I tell you, I will kill you," he finally snarled, since the other still refused to let go.

"Do as you wish then," Yazoo replied indifferently, making the vampire snort.

"Do you believe that I will not do it, because you occasionally shared my bed?"

He laughed, bitter and cruel, but was only rewarded with silence.

"Do not be mistaken, child. You have not the slightest idea what you are dealing with. When I feel like it, I slay whomever I wish. And you are no exception."

"You won´t kill me," came the unfazed reply and the embrace tightened.

"And what makes you think that?" The vampire spat, feeling very confused. He just had threatened the boy with death after he had witnessed him sucking the blood out of a fellow human.

Either Yazoo was a lot more stupid than he´d thought or had a serious death wish.

"Because you certainly wouldn´t try to shoo me away with idle threats, but just kill me on the spot," Yazoo replied dryly. "Besides, you saved my life once, nurtured me back to health and it would be rather uneconomical to just throw all of this away right now."

Vincent snorted a listless laugh, his sharp teeth blinking in the light dangerously.

"So it belongs to you anyway and it lies within your jurisdiction to end it whenever you wish without all this," the teen finished.

Head hanging down, the vampire listened to his proteges reasoning, remaining silent and bitter.

"You are not the monster you think you are."

That made Vincent look up in puzzlement.

"All you do is try to survive, like every human being. The only difference is that you need human blood to live on," Yazoo tried to soothe his pained mentor, remembering what he had once read about creatures being sent back from the dead.

The tale had described them as ugly monsters that were feasting on human blood without so much as being able to speak a coherent sentence, only being driven by their hunger. They would leave their graves at midnight, blindly searching for blood and once they had assuaged their abnormal thirst their deformed figures would return to their graves. They could only be killed by the sunlight or a wooden stake through the heart. The holy cross would repel them and it was said that they could not cross flowing water.

Everyone who was bitten by an _Upir_, as the bloated monsters were called, became one of their kind himself and must wander the darkness for all eternity, trapped in this wretched, dull and hungering form.

In comparison to those horror stories Vincent was beauty incarnated and Yazoo failed to see any parallels to the folk tales.

Maybe he drank blood, and could only live in the twilight.

Maybe he was dead.

But who cared anyways? It would only mean that Vincent couldn´t die anymore, remaining his gorgeous, calm and collected self for forever and not leaving Yazoo behind like everyone else had.

"You know nothing," Vincent interrupted his thoughts, sounding tired and somewhat defeated, but not trying to move the teen away from him anymore.

"Then tell me." Calmly, Yazoo leaned his cheek against the man´s shoulders, feeling the stiff muscles relax after some time.

Though the vampire did not say another word after a while his arms curled around the other's slender hips in a weak embrace and a heavy head rested on his shoulders as the cloaked man silently shuddered his grief into the darkness; he did not comprehend why Yazoo wouldn´t leave him after he had been exposed to his true ugly self, but felt too confused and frankly, relieved to give a damn right now.

Perhaps it was the long desired acceptance of his true form he had finally found in the boy that made Vincent refrain from erasing Yazoo´s memories.

After he had disposed of the dead body of the whore, giving Yazoo time alone to sit on the bed and think things over just in case he decided that courage was not his thing and wanted to make a run for it, he had come back only to find the boy still waiting for him.

They had gone back to the mansion in silence, where their first action was to calm down a terrified maid, who swore to never send Yazoo on an errand again.

And from that night on, the vampire´s secret was shared with a human being that should have been nothing more than prey to the hunter, but was instead a beacon in the darkness.

* * *

**Valitiel:** Haha, yes he is^^ Took him long enough, though... Marriage might be a topic later, but I won´t tell too much as of yet ;)

**Koumori-chan:** He´s in denial, alright. But he´ll have to face the facts eventually, because Yazoo can be rather persistant, as we saw in this chapter :)

**sareyva:** Hehe, it seems that everyone knows that Vincent is in denial, except for the poor guy himself! But sooner or later he´ll see that it isn´t done with just running away from it^^

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Care to tell me what you thought about the chapter? *sighs***


	21. Interlude II

**Warnings: Plotless porn lies ahead. This doesn´t have to do anything with the actual flow of the story, so if you don´t feel like reading smut right now you can just skip it and won´t miss anything out :)**

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for the great betaing!**

**Also, yukimiya made an _awesome_ fanart over at deviantart, but ffnet always eats half of the link... I´ll try again, and you have to take out the empty spaces:**

h t t p : / / y u k i m i y a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / F F 7 - V i n c e n t X Y a z o o - 1 1 6 1 1 5 5 4 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude II**

It was after one of his longer absences that Vincent rushed through the dark, clouded night and over the few lights of the city. His residence was near and a few moments later he landed on the soft grass in his garden without making so much as a sound.

Since it was late most of the house was claimed by darkness and Aeris had already gone to bed. Casting a quick glance to the side, the vampire could see that the candles in the library were already doused as the room lay in shadows. There was only one window radiating soft, flickering light and it happened to be the one his lover and student occupied. Curiosity getting the better of him, Vincent hovered up, floating directly before the teen's window. The cloudy night was hiding the vampire from view and with an arched eyebrow red eyes looked through the slit the curtains provided.

The room was only lit by three candles, flickering on the golden bearer next to the unoccupied bed and the warm wax rolling down the golden shaft. Inclining his head a little, the vampire looked past the pastel curtains when a figure came into view. Long silver hair was flowing over a black silken robe as Yazoo stepped next to the bed, his back towards the window. A comb moved through his long tresses carefully and then was placed on the nightstand.

With unmoving eyes Vincent observed as the waistband that held the robe together was untied and dangled beside the now open cloth. With a sensual flick of his slender shoulders, the silken fabric flowed from the boys body slowly, revealing his white skin and then the small of his back until it slipped further and eventually slid over his round buttocks and along his long, delicate legs. It lay in a black puddle around his feet, forgotten, as Yazoo crawled on the white sheets with graceful, sensual movements. Eyebrow rising higher, Vincent observed how the nacked young man elegantly rolled on his back, placing his head on the cushions, one hand resting beside his head and one leg slightly bent.

The teen´s lazy eyes glided over the room drowsily, while his other white hand played idly with a strand of his silken hair and rolled it between his fingers; the tip of a silken tress suddenly brushed against the sensitive flesh of one of his rosy nipples.

Vincent stiffened and so did the boy on the bed, his gaze rather interestedly wandering towards his occupied hand and moving it a little, so that the soft hair stroked over the nub again.

Sighing a little, he observed the stiffening flesh, drawing lazy, little circles around it until it was fully erected. The strand gliding away, a curious fingertip brushed over the sensitive nipple, pinching a little harder and long black lashes fluttered as a soft sigh escaped from full lips.

The vampire moved a little closer to the window to get a better view.

While idly stroking over his upstanding nipple, the other hand that had been resting on the cushions moved towards velvety skin, and fingertips slowly glided over a smooth, hairless porcelain chest, experimentally sliding over the taut muscles stretched over ribs that eagerly moved into the touch as the boy arched his back a little.

Mesmerized, Vincent observed as the hand glided deeper, drawing an invisible line to a little belly button and digging into it, before sliding out and moving around it in lazy circles.

Fine goose-bumps built on the creamy skin as Yazoo slowly moved on the bed in a rhythm matching his stroking, eyes closing half shut, and little gasps coming from his mouth. He still pinched his hard bud between soft fingertips.

While he was enjoying his own touches, the vampire´s eyes wandered deeper towards more intimate regions and unashamedly glanced at his crotch, where Yazoo´s already semi hard member rested against white flesh.

Unconsciously liking his lips the raven haired man observed as his lover´s hand eventually let go of his belly button and glided down over a hip bone, sensually stroking over his groin. Craning his head back a little and exposing his white throat, the teen slowly moved past his cock without touching it and instead let his hand wander over his inner thigh, his gasps increasing.

Exploring the white skin towards his knee, he spread his legs a little to get better access to the sensitive flesh, the other hand letting go of his red nipple and traveling over his flat stomache and along his arched sides.

Yazoo made slow, sensual rocking movements into the sheets, while his hazy, emerald eyes glowed behind half closed lids, a moist tongue slipping out and licking over pale, pouty lips.

Following his every move, the vampire's eyes were glued to the hands trailing circles over the teens thighs and then unstoppably moving closer to his dick.

A shuddering breath filled the otherwise silent room as cool fingertips made contact with heated flesh and one finger stroked over the sensitive, twitching shaft as he got even harder.

The other hand went up to a nipple again, brushing it while long fingers stroked over an erect genital ever so slightly, eliciting faltering gasps.

Eventually the movements became a little faster and needy as Yazoo pressed his hand closer against his now fully hard cock, slender fingers wrapping around the red member and stroking it, pulling down the foreskin and freeing the slick head.

Yazoo bucked into the soft white sheets, moaning as his thumb brushed over his thin slid, moving over it slowly and pressing against the sensitive flesh.

The vampire´s throat felt very dry as he observed from his hiding spot as his lover worked his dick, guided his hand away from the nipple and towards his moist, parted lips. His pink tongue darting out, Yazoo licked over slightly trembling fingers, wetting and sucking them with delicious little noises, flicking over the white tips and knuckles until they glistened with his transparent spit.

He moved his hand away from his mouth while still stroking his cock with lazy movements and lifted his hips a little, spreading his legs further apart and slipping his moist hand under his buttocks.

Vincent´s own erection pressed against his too tight pants as his eyes took in the rosy ring of muscles of his lover´s asshole that he knew so very well and that had provided him with its delicious heat so often already.

Letting his ass rest on his wrist, Yazoo spread his buttocks a little apart, but without touching his hole yet. Instead his slick fingers rested beside his entrance, the teen still moving his hand around his erection and pressing his head in the cushions.

The vampire licked his lips, feeling a little tortured because he wanted to SEE, wanted to observe the white fingers gliding inside and pushing…

His shuddering breaths increasing, Yazoo finally moved his wet index finger slowly, painfully slowly towards the tight muscle and brushed over it gently, instantly throwing his head back with a moan upon the contact, a slight blush heating his beautiful cheeks.

Vincent gulped as the trembling fingers stroked over the sweet hole again and again, more and more frantic and forceful. Yazoo´s hand on his throbbing member moved faster, his back repeatedly arching on the bed, as he gasped and moaned at his own touches with pleasure and need.

The teen rubbed against his entrance, pressing his ass towards his own teasing fingers until it was glistening wet and red with desire.

Licking his lips again quickly, the boy mentally prepared for the impact but it was quite futile, because as he finally pushed in the tip of his damp middle finger he bucked, a hiss filling the room and he threw his head back again.

Panting, he tensed for a moment, adjusting around the intrusion and trying to get his shaking breath back under control.

Vincent leaned forward, almost pressing his nose against the window. He really had to fight down the urge to just leave his hiding place by the window and partake in the sexual actions his pupil was experiencing right now.

But then the knowledge that _he_ could see Yazoo, although the boy had no idea that he was watched, lost in his own pleasure and intimacy, excited the vampire too much, the forbidden pleasure burning through his dead veins.

Yazoo´s finger glided deeper, slowly, parting the tight muscle and the teen spread his legs wider apart, so he could take it in fully. When his hole was filled entirely he held still, breathing harshly and willing his hand to stroke slower over his red dick.

Then he pulled his slick finger out and pushed it in again gently, while his spine went up, his hips rocking and dishevelling the white, damp sheets under him. Fine, glistening sweat built on his velvety, heated skin, fine droplets rolling down his taut muscles and Vincent was very tempted to lick them away. He also wanted to take this delicious hard nipple between his lips, suckling and teasing it while listening to his lovers encouraging, shameless moans, but he kept away and just listened and watched instead, observing how the slender fingers disappeared again, thrusting harder and more forceful inside that heat; he watched Yazoo moving in a lazy, sensual rhythm that became faster by the minute.

But it wasn´t enough, he needed MORE inside him and so another finger joined the first, pressing in the squirming body, penetrating it, pushing in and out.

Suddenly Yazoo cried out, eyes widening and his ass lifting up, as he apparently had found that spot that made him feel so GOOD, and always left him in a quivering, spineless mess whenever Vincent licked it, finger fucked it or penetrated it ruthlessly with his fat, hard cock.

Gasping, his ass sank down again, but went up with the next thrust, his other hand frequently working his dick.

Tensed, and trying to ignore his own painful erection, Vincent focused his glowing eyes and his sole attention entirely on his pupil masturbating in front of him, taking in his lustful gaze, the slick tongue licking over lush lips and the fluttering lashes as he pushed again and again inside, deeper, harder, _yes!_

A third finger was added and his rocking and pushing became more desperate by the second, his hand moving quickly and fiercly, his expression distanced and clouded.

Vincent was VERY inclined to peek into his lover´s mind and find out about his hidden, dirty thoughts, the fantasies that drove him this wild and horny, but it wasn´t necessary because Yazoo gasped within the next moment, breathing "Yes, Vincent, deeper, oh gods fuck me harder!".

And aforementioned vampire groaned, barely holding himself back to not just do exactly that; burst through the window, grabbing his lovers hips, burying his aching erection deep inside that delicious, tight heat and fucking him into blissful oblivion.

His student´s gasps and groans became harsher and louder, his hands and fingers working even faster as he pressed himself into the sheets, sweaty silver hair clinging to his trembling body and his flushed face, eyes shut tight until they flew open wide suddenly upon an especially hard and deep thrust.

His back arched high, a shuddering scream emerging from his throat and eyes rolling back as he thrust in one last time and he cummed, his semen shooting out of his red, glistening dick and spilling over his white stomach and sheets.

Vincent had to avert his eyes for a moment, his stomach fluttering, to prevent himself from cuming with his lover just then and there, but his iron will came out of the fight as winner.

When he had himself fairly under control again, red eyes wandered towards the bed, where Yazoo came back down to earth and slowly withdrew his shaking fingers from his ass, his hips sinking down on the mattress and his exhausted, heated body resting in the damp sheets.

His heaving chest slowed back to normal breathing and idly the teen unwrapped his fingers from his softening penis, his drowsy, satisfied gaze watching the mess he´d created on his flat belly. Lazily he trailed his finger over the stiff flesh of his genital, still basking in the aftermath and with a slightly amused look, he dug it into his creamy semen, and then Vincent really groaned as his lover guided the sticky, cum covered tip to his pouting mouth and actually _licked it_!

Before he really could forget himself, the vampire withdrew from the window and faced the cool night breeze again, making up his mind to first take care of his own pressing business before even thinking about entering the house again and therefore he failed to see the knowing and smug look Yazoo threw at the half covered window.

Snuggling into the sheets, the teen rolled onto the side, closing his tired eyes and drifting into sleep quickly, the small smile still tugging at his lips.

TBC

* * *

**Yah... I felt like writing it^^ The next chapter will have plot again I promise**.

**Valitiel:** It was depressing? Hm, well yes, you are right, it was a little... Haha, I bet the girl wouldn´t have seen the next day even Vincent hadn´t eaten her! Yazoo would´ve made sure of that!!! And Aeris´ll survive it, she´s a bit of a mother hen ;)

**Koumori-chan:** I´m glad you liked it! They have gotten a little closer again, and bits by bits Yazoo is wearing Vincent´s blockade down. He starts to see him with different eyes now, but I guess he´s still a bit reluctant to fully admit that he has feelings for him that are different than those a master usually has for his student... And I want to hug them too! Permanently XD

**sareyva:** Hey! First off: I´m done! I will spellcheck your MelloxKadaj or KadajxMello fic and then send it to you via pm! (Don´t know where else to post it...). I really hope you like it^^ Now, you´re definitely right, Vincent has some misperception problems, bit time! Haha, and yes, that was a successful, productive night, I´d say! I bet Vincent curses himself for being so lazy and hunting in his own town instead of flying somewhere else. It´s Murphy´s law that he just had to run into Yazoo. Or it was destiny, who knows ;)

**Review please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter! Thanks to jsakurachan1 for betaing, enjoy!**

* * *

22

Groaning, Yazoo stretched his sleepy body, drowsily blinking at the cloudy sky that rolled past his open window.

Looked like rain again…

Uncaring he rose from the sheets, discarding the nightgown and pulling on a loose, white shirt with wide sleeves. After putting on some black woollen trousers and going through his hair with a comb, he left the room on bare feet to go down to the kitchen and wash his face.

Upon reaching the kitchen however, the rancorous voice of his major coffin nail reached his delicate ears. Cloud seemed to be in a serious state of agitation, and the silver haired young man decided with a smirk that he might as well have some fun and eavesdrop a little.

Besides, his mentor himself had delegated him to observe everything suspicious and though the spiky haired teen hadn´t tried anything yet, one could never know. Over the years he had come to grudgingly tolerate the other's presence, mainly because it was just fun to get a rise out of the overly serious and earnest young man.

Pressing himself against the chalked wall Yazoo pricked up his ears.

"Why not? I will talk to father about it, and if he refuses we can just…go away and start over somewhere where no one knows us! I don´t care about status, I love you and that´s all I need!"

"Cloud," the maid sighed, sounding sad, "I´m very honoured by your proposal and you are dear to me as well, but it just can´t be…"

It was then that Yazoo decided he had heard enough and entered the kitchen.

Cloud was kneeling before the chair Aeris was sitting on, holding her hand and looking desperate. The maid did not look any less distraught, especially after she noticed Yazoo standing in the doorframe with a frosty expression.

The other teen looked up as well, face becoming closed of emotion once he made eye contact with his special friend.

"Yazoo," the maid said surprised, quickly withdrawing her hands from Cloud´s grip. "You're early today."

The silver haired teen wasn´t fooled by her warm smile, and went straight to the rising blond to grab him by the collar and pull him to his feet roughly. He stood taller than Cloud by at least a head which increased his intimidating appearance as he icyly stared down at the other.

Unfazed, and almost stubborn, Cloud looked up at him too, both of them ignoring Aeris and her attempts to pacify the situation.

"Please boys, we just can talk about it-"

"Shut up woman," Yazoo cut her off tightly, immediately stirring Clouds wrath for being crude to his beloved one. Snarling and scowling at each other, the blond let himself be dragged out of the kitchen and into the backyard, both wanting to spare Aeris the ugly sight of their fight.

As soon as they were out in the warm summer air, one heavy punch followed the next and soon the two were standing opposite each other, panting and bleeding, their vitriolic glares substituting for words and insults. There was not much to say anyway; Cloud wanted Aeris and Yazoo would not approve of it, let alone hand her over to him.

Wiping away some blood from his mouth the silver haired teen leapt forward again like lightening, his childhood experiences with street fights providing him with a clear advantage over the sheltered and inexperienced, but no less determined blond.

Eventually the fight came out in favour of Yazoo, and he smashed the bleeding boy into the wall. Instantly he pressed a hand over the offenders windpipe, watching the other struggle and turn red.

With a withering glare he hissed into the bloodied ear of the blond. "Be glad that I am not in the mood today to stain my hands with your filthy blood. Should I ever see you even near her again however," he squeezed a little harder, murderous intend radiating from his cold eyes, "I will kill you."

Eyes going wide the blond gasped for air. He harboured absolutely no doubt that Yazoo would stay true to his word; the usually calm and collected, albeit mocking and annoying youth had been clearly pushed past his limits and was barely refraining himself from killing Cloud on the spot. Coughing he slid down the wall as Yazoo finally let go turned away from his victim.

"Get out."

Stumbling, Cloud shuffled to his feet, holding his abused throat, snarling "We´re not done yet," and, as quickly as his pride would allow, walked out of the garden, his expensive cloths muddy and ragged, his fair face scratched and dirty, blue eyes blazing with anger and shame.

Whatever the bastard or his father said, he would take Aeris with him some day, come what may!

"Yazoo…" Aeris took a step forward from where the boys had left her, her face looking pained as she watched him limping over the cold stone floor toward her.

Instead of speaking he stopped a mere inches in front of her, face turned away and hair falling across his face, his jaw clenched.

"Please don´t be like tha- AH!"

With a cry, Aeris found herself on the floor, looking up at his expressionless face in shock, a hand flying to her burning cheek where he had slapped her.

"So that was what the two of you were scheming all the time. Who´d have thought you´d turn out to be such a bitch. What did he promise you for spreading your legs? Jewellery? Money? Marriage even?"

Hurt, Aeris held her cheek, but her eyes were not showing anger but sad sympathy.

"You know that I wouldn´t leave you," she said softly.

"Oh? Didn´t sound like it right now. When were you planning on informing me about your plans of marriage?" The youth demanded sarcastically, still looking past her, and hands clenching into angry fists.

"Yazoo…" She had come to a sitting position and now grabbed one of his fists and pulled him down to her with little resistance.

"I do not plan on getting married at all, you heard that too, didn´t you?"

Patiently the maid drew the agitated young man into her lap, placing his head on her bosom and gently stroked his hair. "I told Cloud that too. I will not leave you alone."

"So you would have gone with him if it wasn´t for me?"

She remained silent, continuing to stroke over his head.

"Do you love him or what?" Yazoo demanded to know with a cynical undertone, looking her in the eye sharply.

"Of course I do. Just as I love you and Master Vincent-"

"That´s not what I asked for," the teen interrupted her, "You know exactly what I´m talking about."

"Well, it might be a little bit different from my love for you or Master Vincent," she admitted quietly, looking down at his suspicious face with lenience.

"Really. How different?"

Sighing she placed his head back on her chest, explaining calmly "I think you know. I cannot really explain it, but maybe you can compare it with the feelings you and Master Vincent share."

"…What?"

She almost laughed at his blank expression that reminded her so much of the one he always had when she caught him with his hand in the cookie box.

"Oh, don´t try to fool me, it´s as plain as the nose on your face," she smiled at him warmly, to signal that she was alright with it.

"Really," the boy said facile, not liking where the topic was going but not feeling guilty for committing the 'sin of sodomy' either.

"Yes," Aeris smiled benevolently, "so I´m sure you have an idea of what I´m feeling."

"Hn," Yazoo snorted, not feeling generous enough to grant her the same absolution she had to him.

"But," the maid sighed, "since I love you two even more, I´ll just die an old virgin."

The teen smirked in triumphant satisfaction and they sat on the floor for some time, enjoying the warm closeness until Yazoo whispered, "I am sorry for hitting you. Does it hurt?"

Aeris shook her head, patiently letting him inspect her red cheek, Yazoo looking somewhat guilty, but at least more at ease.

"It´s alright, I know that it hurts you more than me."

"Hm," he bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes.

"How about some breakfast now, hm? I´m sure you must be hungry and you haven´t eaten anything at all."

He nodded, rising from the floor and helping her up so they could have a late breakfast consisting of the usual cake and a glass of fresh milk as Aeris gently washed away the dried blood on his face and hands with a warm cloth.

"And that´s what happened," Yazoo finished his report, which came pretty close to the truth even though he may have left out one or two details (mainly his hand connecting with Aeris' cheek). Curling one of Vincent´s long, black tresses around his fingers, he looked at the ceiling idly.

He was still groggy from their sex, and yawned behind his hand.

"I see," the vampire simply said, looking at his protégé with warm eyes. "She is more perceptive than I thought."

Inwardly he wondered how much more Aeris had noticed, especially about the true nature of his being. But since she hadn´t mentioned anything he assumed that she didn´t know.

"Hn," Yazoo affirmed, adding with a teasing smirk, "that´s all because you´re always so lovey-dovey when you´re with me. You need to work on your poker face."

"You wish," the vampire snorted, but looking amused as he adjusted the blanket over the teen's naked body.

"Well, maybe I do," came the purred reply, making Vincent hesitate for a moment, but then deciding to not deepen the subject.

"So she found someone for herself," he instead said quietly.

"Like hell she did!" The silver haired teen snapped, unconsciously pulling strongly at his master's hair.

"Language," the vampire chided with a lifted eyebrow, uncurling the boy´s fingers around his hair. "Miss Aeris has every right to get married to whomever she sees fit. And you have no right to hinder her ambitions. She is almost beyond marital age now, and Cloud Strife seems an honest young man to me. Aeris Gainsborough is a good woman who deserves a decent partner." Silently he added that Strife would be in for the high jump if he dared to fail her or make her unhappy.

"That bas-… Strife´s nowhere near a 'decent partner' at all, he´s just an annoying, spoiled little boy."

"Oh? And what does that make you then, I wonder?" the vampire pondered, ignoring the withering glare thrown into his direction.

"Anyway," Yazoo concluded, stretching his back a little, "they cannot go beyond the status difference, no matter what he says and Aeris already said that she won´t leave us."

"Now who is the little boy here? That girl spoiled you far too much for her own good," Vincent muttered.

"Hm?" Yazoo innocently fluttered his long lashes.

"Nothing."

Vincent hid behind his collar, silenty asking himself who he thought he was to judge others like this when he wasn´t exactly the best role model in the least.

Snuggling deeper into the vampire's embrace, Yazoo sighed, eyelids becoming heavy, but with a satisfied smile stated, "It´s just perfect as it is, she doesn´t need anyone else besides us, and neither do we," adding mentally, after drifting half into sleep 'Just would be nice to wake up beside you, though…'

Vincent pressed his lips together briefly, watching his sleeping lover for a bit longer, before going back to his coffin and holding out the day.

TBC

* * *

**Valitiel:** Haha, yes, he probably did... But then maybe Yazoo knew that Vincent knew that he knew he was there^^

**sareyva:** Heh, I wasn´t even aware of the sexual implications of that sentence XD Yes, they are... naughty. Or at least I want them to be ;)

**Thanks for the comments!**

**Review please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for the awesome betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

23

Yazoo´s wish would be fulfilled soon enough, though it wasn´t in the least bit as pleasing as one might have assumed.

It happened about 3 months after their talk when he woke up drowsily with an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder. Bleary eyes opened, displeased to notice that the sun was just rising, the room still being dark and wanted to go back to sleep after he had discarded of the offending object. The teen jerked awake fully however when a red fabric caught his attention that shouldn´t have been there, at least not at this time of the morning.

Somewhere a cock was welcoming the pale morning sun that relentlessly slid over the horizon.

"Vincent?" Yazoo propped on one arm, furrowing his brows. "It´s already morning, you have to go."

When no response was returned, he shook the man´s shoulder gently first but rather violently shortly after, since the vampire neither moved nor spoke.

Yazoo sat up fully, becoming even more distraught as he saw the state his mentor was in.

Lying on his back stiffly, eyes opened wide and looking empty the man was as pale as the bleached walls and just as dead.

"Great."

His head snapped back to the window as the first birds chirped in the oak tree and the young man watched the black sky becoming a light blue at the rims and the shadows back away steadily. Looking back, his brain worked for a solution. As far as he remembered from his reading the sunlight was like poison to his master´s kind.

Though Vincent hadn´t told him anything about his special circumstances, the fact that he always vanished over the day and only came out the night spoke confirmed Yazoo's suspicions.

Bouncing off the bed, Yazoo quickly went to the window, closing the shutters just in time before the first ray of light could enter.

Unfortunately he had to come to know that, despite being rather tight, there were still some rays coming through on the sides. Yazoo had no idea how much light Vincent could take but he´d rather not take some unnecessary risks and therefore grabbed for the blanket, having to roll over the heavy, dead weight of the vampire first.

After some sweating and swearing he finally was able to stuff the fabric between the slits so the room became almost pitch black again. The problem however was, that it wouldn´t hold without him pressing his fingers against the cloth.

Exasperated the youth looked around the room with narrowed eyes, searching for something to make it work because he doubted that he had the strength to stand like that all day long.

Unfortunately there was nothing decent at all, but after a few minutes the proverbial light bulb beamed over his head. Inwardly preparing for the task, he went back to the bed as fast as lightening, throwing the blanket over his master´s body instead so that he was fully covered.

To their luck, it seemed like today would become rather grey and clouded, as summer was replaced by the first fall days.

Still, Yazoo wasn´t sure if this was enough and decided to cautiously stay by his master´s side until the day was over.

This also meant that he had to made do without food and washing too, making the teen wince. He had developed some kind of cleanness fad, but it couldn´t be helped now…

Sitting on the bed again, Yazoo adjusted his master´s blanket, trying to close his eyes because he assumed that it had to be quiet uncomfortable to have lint rubbing into your eyeballs. Vincent wasn´t playing along however, his eyelids stubbornly sliding back open every time.

Annoyed, Yazoo finally gave up, settling beside the unmoving figure with his back to the headboard.

It was strange to see his beautiful master in such a vulnerable and helpless state when he was usually so very strong and powerful, the most dangerous of all creatures on earth…

Now he looked so dead and lifeless that Yazoo began to worry if he would ever wake up at all or if he was gone for forever now, taking into consideration that he hadn´t made it to wherever he was resting during the day.

The thought was rather panic invoking so the young man willed himself to abandon it. If he lost his head now he wouldn´t be of any help at all, and even if it was like he feared he wouldn´t be able to do anything against it anyway. Having calmed down a little Yazoo silently guarded his master for some time, losing all feeling for time and dozing of to his own world.

A sharp rapping on the door made him jerk up again.

"Yazoo?"

"I´m awake," he said reluctantly, striding over to the door.

"That´s about time too, it´s almost afternoon," Aeris said softly. "Breakfast is ready, though I would suggest that we skip it and I make lunch. I got some marvelous beef and potatoes."

"…Hn. That´s… great," Furrowing his brows the teen stood before the door, eyes wandering back to the covered figure of his master. "I´m not hungry though."

"Oh," Aeris said thoughtfully "maybe you want something later then."

"Yes. Later."

"Uhm, would you be so kind as to help me getting the big kettle from the storage then?"

"…I´m afraid I can´t do that right now. Why don´t you just make some roast potatos and save the soup for tomorrow or something?"

He could literally see the confused frown on her beautiful face. Usually he never refused a request.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, I´m fine. There´s just this interesting book I´m reading, is all. I´m sorry but could you leave me alone for today?"

"…Alright," she finally said, still sounding concerned.

But hadn´t Vincent told her that young people were somewhat strange at that particular age?

She couldn´t say that she had experienced something unusual herself, but she trusted her Master who was a wise man and had never failed her…

"I´ll bring a tray with food up later and place it beside the door."

"Thanks."

"And if anything bothers you, you´ll talk to me, right?" she said softly.

"… Of course." Yazoo bit his lip. He didn´t like lying to her, although he otherwise had no problems altering the truth if it served his benefits.

"Alright then, have fun with your book."

And then she was gone, the sound of her footsteps fading away.

Breathing out, the boy leaned heavily against the wooden door. Hopefully this was the last problem for today, he´d had enough action already.

The light coming through the slits of the shutters cast a stripped pattern on the floor that slowly, too slowly wandered over the wooden panels.

Bored, Yazoo watched the bright and dark stripes shifting, bemoaning the fact that he hadn´t any literature in his room at this point. His book lay forgotten in the library and otherwise there wasn´t much else in his room.

This wasn´t due to Vincent's refusal to buy him more, but from Yazoo's assurances that he didn´t need anything besides some fitting clothing, food, a bath, some books and his master. He had no use for useless rubbish.

After observing the pictures on the wall that did not depict anything than some boring vegetables, a fish and flowers, his gaze drifted off to his master again.

This all wouldn´t have happened if Vincent wouldn´t have to hide from the sun. They could wander in bright daylight, visiting the book shop together and accompanying Aeris to the market…

Or maybe…

Maybe, it wouldn´t be half as bad if they were of the same kind, and Yazoo would enter Vincent´s world instead of the other way around?

Yes, that would be much more logical, for the vampire had no option to change back into a human being again as far as Yazoo knew. But it would work out if Vincent would drink his blood and make him a creature of the night too!

And even better: they could be together till the end of the world, far away from the icy grip of death and disease, pain and sorrow.

Tilting his head the silver haired teen wondered why he hadn´t thought about this earlier. This way they would get even closer…

His train of thought was disrupted by the sound of footsteps and soon after the cluttering of a tray being set down could be heard.

Yazoo waited, silently counting to sixty five times, then he tiptoed to the door, leaning his ear against it. After he had made sure that the maid was gone he opened it briefly, quickly pulling in the food and closing it silently behind him.

It was about time that he got something into his stomach, because unlike before he wasn´t used to hunger any longer. What time was it anyway?

Guiding a fork of roasted potatoes to his mouth Yazoo went over to the window, holding his plate of food in hand. Peeking through the slits he noticed with satisfaction that dusk was about three hours away. Putting another portion into his mouth his eyes wandered around the garden, when he stopped chewing as he recognized the spiky blond head of his arch enemy.

His languid gaze became dark and homicidal at once as he watched the bastard trying to persuade his sister to come with him again, despite Yazoo´s warning. If only his master hadn´t needed him, Cloud would have had a golden fork sticking out of his damn blue eye by now!

But all he could do was clench his jaw and glare daggers at the enemy, the food forgotten.

Apparently Cloud´s attempts fell on deaf ears as his promises and his begging did nothing but to make Aeris shake her head in sorrowed, but determined, refusal.

Smirking, Yazoo observed the young man becoming more desperate by the minute, throwing his hands in the air, and shaking his head in disbelief. Aeris on the other hand had folded her hands calmly over her apron, patiently answering his agitated questions of why she still refused him since it wasn´t like her Master couldn´t get a replacement for her, and Yazoo was old enough to look after himself, and why she didn´t see that he just ruthlessly tried to monopolize her, not caring for Aeris´ own wishes.

Aeris occasionally threw a look up to his window and eventually laid a hand on her admirer's arm, asking him to please leave now and if he really loved her, refraining from coming back here ever again.

Cloud stared at her blankly, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists. Eventually though, he forced himself to make a few steps back. Before he had left however, he suddenly grabbed the maid around the waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Yazoo swore to himself that his first action after becoming what Vincent was would be to grace the bastard with a visit, rip his friggin throat open and take a long, copious bath in his blood.

Aeris didn´t struggle, let the young man kiss her, and eventually she freed herself gently but decidedly, ushering him out of her backyard.

After he was gone her shoulders slumped down, but since she had her back towards him Yazoo couldn´t see if she was crying.

This was a concept totally alien to Yazoo too.

Aeris wasn´t able to cry.

She was always cheerful and happy. So there was no way she would become all whiny over a brat like Strife. And even if she _did_ it was only more reason to send the blond to oblivion. Just he wait until Yazoo had transformed…

Maybe he could coax Vincent to make the maid one of them too, and they could live together like that for all eternity.

It should have been about time for his Master to awake anyway as the sun was rapidly vanishing behind the horizon. Yazoo strode over to the bed again, lifting the blanket from his master´s beautiful, pale face.

Patiently kneeling beside him with his head tilted, Yazoo curiously and with his heart beating faster waited for the change in Vincent´s lifeless form, wondering how it would be and pushing away the concerned little voice that asked if he would wake up at all.

As the last streak of light had vanished from the floor a small fire reappeared back into the vampire´s eyes and Yazoo took his preparations.

His cold limbs starting to tingle Vincent slowly surfaced from the dark, dreamless state of unconsciousness he had fallen into.

Like always he found himself in a state of confusion, something he hadn´t been able to get used to over the long period of time he had experienced it and most likely never would entirely.

Something seemed to be wrong though; the surrounding was strange, although not unfamiliar…

But right now he didn´t mind, because something had caught his attention; sweetness so tempting and promising but at the same time only fuelling the cold flames of thirst raging through his empty veins.

His nostrils flared as he sucked in the beguiling scent, eyes half lidded and wild, canines sliding over his full bottom lip.

Automatically his torso rose from the sheets, head hanging tilted from his neck. Instinctively his claws shot out to catch the fount of the tempting fragrance, pressing his prey effortlessly down as finally an abnormally galvanic jerk went through his limp neck and two sharp teeth were scratching over the thin skin tautening over a blue carotid artery.

It was to Vincent´s luck that he listened to the screaming voice in his head to snap out of it because something was _very _wrong and gained back power over his body.

Before something could happen his clouded eyes became clear and he was confronted with a neck line, white skin, and all too familiar silver hair.

Immediately Vincent let go of the head he was craning back to get better access to the boy´s throat and willed the furious demons inside of him to go back to submission.

Yazoo´s breathing was fast, but instead of the fear the vampire had expected him to show there was something like anticipation and triumph in his eyes that Vincent didn´t like in the least.

They were becoming displeased however as the attack stopped.

Rolling his emerald rimmed pupils to the corner of his eye Yazoo observed his Master, asking "What´s wrong?"

"What is wrong?" Vincent echoed slowly, trying to make sense of everything as his head was still spinning and the scent of blood was almost driving him mad, small drops beading from where his teeth had punctured the skin.

"Why… why am I here?" He squeezed his eyes shut, looking confused.

"Well, you fell asleep, I think, and then dawn came. I kept you hidden in the dark here and took care of you. No one saw you, don´t worry," the teen explained unblinking, observing his Master still, but rising to a sitting position and smoothin some hair out of the vampires face as the man held his head, trying to process what the other told him.

"You look awful," Yazoo purred with calculated sympathy, "I bet you must be hungry…"

Vincent only nodded absent-mindedly.

"Then why don´t you have something to drink…" he whispered into the vampire´s ear, and suddenly the scent of blood became almost overwhelming again as a bloody finger was stroking over Vincent´s lips, making them opening mechanically, and a wet tongue sliding out and licking away the droplets sensually.

"What are you doing…" the vampire asked harshly, not amused at all and fighting a hard battle within himself to grab the youth´s finger and push it away from his face.

"Why, helping you to appease your thirst," Yazoo purred slyly. Vincent didn´t fail to notice the emotionless, calculated gleam deep within his eyes, an expression that usually meant that he was playing a double game and was hiding something crucial.

"I do not wish for your blood," Vincent answered tightly, turning away roughly and pushing the boy aside. His red eyes were rolling back a little and his open mouth lusting after Yazoo´s throat, his canines becoming longer. He mustn´t do this, he mustn´t do this, he mustn´t do this…

"Why not? I can see that you want it, you can just take it," the teen offered still, eyes narrowed.

"Do not try me!" Vincent snapped back.

"Why not?" Yazoo repeated, slowly crawling towards his master again, voice appeasing and alluring, "You want it, don´t you? I don´t mind."

He wrapped his arms around Vincent´s neck from behind, leaning his slender body against the man´s back and breathing into his ear "Just think about it, it will assuage your hunger. And then… then we´ll be together for all time and you won´t have to worry about accidently falling asleep in my bed again, because I will be like you-"

Bewildered, Vincent freed himself from the other´s embrace, Yazoo´s soothing voice having quite the opposite effect as the vampire´s disbelieving expression became furious and he growled "That is what you had been scheming? You did plan this to make me suck your blood and having you become a wretched creature as myself?"

"What´s wrong with it?" Yazoo asked, tilting his head to the side.

Vincent just snorted, snarling "Mark my words, child! I will rather tear out my teeth than drink your blood!"

"Why won´t you make me one of your kind? It´s possible, isn´t it?" Yazoo stuck out his bottom lip, raising his chin.

"No, it is not," the vampire lied, swiftly rising from the bed. "Do not ever try something stupid like this again," he warned, eyes flaring dangerously before he suddenly dissolved into thin air, leaving behind a disappointed young man.

TBC

* * *

**Valitiel:** Vincent probably doesn´t care if Aeris knows, she does not mean any harm to him^^ As you just read, Cloud hasn´t given up that easily, he really loves Aeris so he won´t yield just because Yazoo (whom he does not like anyway) says so! He´s a stubborn guy.

**sareyva:** You´re right, we haven´t seen the last of Cloud yet! But he has a hard time convincing Aeris to give up on her sweet and loyal attitude towards Yazoo and Vincent... ^^

**twilightlova:** (Sorry, hat to take out the point in your name, ffnet has issues with points...)Yay, I am happy you like it! I usually update once a week, towards the weekend, just so you know:)

**Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to those who have taken the time to leave me a review, you are awesome^^**

**Happy Easter everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to jsakurachan1 for the awesome betaing!**

* * *

24

An aura of melancholy sorrow surrounded Yazoo as he sulked down the wide staircase.

Vincent hadn´t come back for two weeks now, making this being the longest period of absence ever. He was probably still angry because of Yazoo´s attempt to make him a vampire… But knowing Vincent he probably didn´t mean this period of time in the way that he thought Yazoo ignoble. Most certainly the vampire had this incomprehensible idea that his state was something despicable to not be shared and he only wanted to protect Yazoo from himself, or something. Just how could he make him understand that his condition was no curse, but a gift Yazoo was more than willing to share?!

Frustrated the teen made his way into the kitchen, but stopped in surprise as he almost bumped into a red cloaked, broad back.

"Yazoo," Aeris exclaimed, looking somewhat awkward.

Vincent turned around, nodding his greetings, but his eyes remained distanced. The distracted impression was wiped away though as the vampire said in his normal, quiet voice that bared no resentment whatsoever, "There you are. I was inclined to come to your room this very moment. Please put on your Sunday dressings, I will await you outside."

Yazoo blinked, but then went to do as he was told anyway.

Now this was odd, Vincent going out with him. For all the time they had spent together, he could count the occasions they had left the house together on one hand. Mainly they had visited the book maker, but this time Vincent seemed to planning on something different, for he didn´t need to dress in his best clothing if it was only for a visit at Reeve´s.

Aeris came up to help him with his hair, carefully gathering the strands at the nape of his neck and pinning them with a golden clasp. He asked the maid if she knew what was going on, but she only shrugged, smiling at him and wishing them a fun night.

As it turned out, Vincent lead him to a brightly lit mansion not very far from their own. Aristocrats were gathering in the luxuriant entrance hall, handing their heavily brocaded and bejewelled coats over to the servants and gathering in small groups. Lifting an eyebrow Yazoo looked up to his Master for he surely was known to be anything but sociable, but Vincent just ignored his sceptical look and motioned for him to hand over his green velvet, gold filigreed coat to the servant.

They were guided into a dance hall where a group of musicians played their instruments and a few couples were swaying around stiffly, doing their 'dancing'. Others were sitting or standing around opulently covered tables. The stench of heavy perfume and sour sweat underneath hit their sensitive noses and Yazoo knew instantly that he wouldn´t be able to eat something here, wrinkling his nose.

After a hortative look from his master however, he settled with an emotionless expression, letting Vincent guide him towards two chairs that stood a little apart from the others and were cast in twilight, obscuring them from too curious eyes. A murmur was going through the room upon their entering though, and Yazoo suspected that they were the subject of at least half the whispered discussions.

But what did he care.

Sitting down on his chair, arms lying on the armrest and legs crossed, he gave the perfect image of regal boredom and disinterest, erecting an invisible wall around him that effectively deterred everyone from coming too close towards his claimed territory.

Just what had driven Vincent to drag him here and waste their precious time together?!

The vampire sat beside him, looking just as impassive and disinterested, his eyes lazily scanning the room. They remained like this for approximately half an hour and Yazoo had started to almost doze off when another murmur flitted through the rows and the music ceased. The pairs stopped in their dance and moved aside as a young woman entered the hall.

She was accompanied by several other women her age, but all eyes were cast on her. Her beauty was breathtaking as she was gifted with every quality a woman could wish for. Her brown, almost black hair was pinned up and decorated with small white pearls. Two bigger nacre balls were dangling from her perfect earlobes, framing an angelic face with big brown eyes and a rosy mouth. Her impressive bossom was constricted into a white corsage, and the expensive white, sheer fabric of her skirt was flattering her long legs. If one wanted to compare her to any other person in the room her outstanding appearance came astonishingly close to be a female version of Yazoo. She greeted the other guests with a gentle and refined nod of her head, holding out her angled, white hand for the men to kiss and curtseying in a cute manner before every one of her guests.

"Tifa Lockhart," the sonorous voice of his master informed the silver haired teen who could as well have done without that information.

"She is the only child and daughter of the mayor."

"Hn," Yazoo toned, not knowing what to say but feeling that he had to give something back.

The mayor´s daughter and her party settled down in the opposite corner after the mayor had made his speech, thanking everyone who had come and telling his guests to enjoy his little party. The music was picking up again, and Yazoo wondered how long he still had to endure this before Vincent would decide that he had tortured him enough and finally released him. The vampire on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself as his interested eyes wandered to Miss Lockhart and he observed her quite openly. Tifa returned the favour, looking back at him every so often, her cheeks painted in a rosy colour. Apparently her friends noticed also as they giggled and chattered, obviously teasing the young woman.

Yazoo felt like puking.

"That woman´s looking at you," he pointed out dourly towards Vincent.

"Really?" the vampire returned facile. "Well, there are worse things, she is quite a beautiful woman."

Needless to say that this comment didn´t do anything to brighten the boy's mood.

"Hn," he snorted, tilting his head "Why don´t you go over then and ask her for a dance?"

It was meant as a sarcastic tease, because Yazoo was sure that the day Vincent Valentine would dance in public (if at all) was the day hell had frozen. Apparently the demonic underworld must have given the Arctic a run for its money, because the vampire looked thoughtful for a moment, then rose from his seat with a, "You are right," and went over to the party, bowing and offering his hand to the young lady. She accepted with another blush, letting herself be lead to the dance floor.

Shell-shocked the young man watched as the vampire gracefully swirled the girl around, making everyone else stop in amazement and building a circle around them. It seemed as if their feet didn´t even connect with the floor and as if dancing was their natural way of moving as the music became more dramatic by the minute and so did their frisk.

Fuming, Yazoo asked himself why Vincent never had danced with _him._ Not that he was eager to dance, it was all about principles here! After all he was the one who shared his master´s bed, making him writhe and arch in pleasure as he buried himself deep inside Yazoo´s body!

Or at least, that was what he´d thought until now. Suspiciously eyeing the two finish and the circle erupt into applause he wondered what exactly Vincent was doing every time he was absent.

The vampire bowed before the mayor´s daughter, who lowered her head in return, lifting the corner of her skirt as she curtseyed again.

Her giddy friends were almost melting as they mustered around Vincent hungrily, but the vampire had only eyes for his companion, ignoring every other offer for a dance and instead leading the more than willing young woman towards their seats.

Yazoo had propped his head into his left palm, the other morosely drumming against the ebony of the armrest, though his face didn´t betray his bloodlusty mood at all.

They came to a halt in front of his chair, Vincent letting go of the woman´s hand and gallantly introducing his protégé. "Miss Lockhart, this is my student Yazoo, Yazoo this is the mayor´s daughter and the town´s jewel Tifa Lockhart."

She blushed again at his flattering.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Yazoo replied smoothly, but totally ignored the offered hand she expected him to press his lips against.

Confused she withdraw it, saying "It´s my pleasure as well," and cast a helpless look at the vampire.

"Please excuse my student´s unusual behaviour. He is not used to this kind of event." Vincent sent his lover a silent and frosty warning that went unanswered as Yazoo just continued to sit in his chair sulking, flashing a toothy grin at the young woman.

"Oh no, please don´t feel sorry. I understand his feelings perfectly well, usually I do not like these kind of events either," she hurried to reassure them.

Yazoo doubted that she had even the slightest idea of how he felt right now, and the word 'usually' and her strangely glassy look into their direction made him put her on top of his death wish list.

"You are too kind," the vampire purred, bowing again, an arm held behind his back.

"Well then, does your student benefit from your teaching regarding dancing too?" Tifa asked politely, remembering her lessons of blithe small talk very well.

Before the cloaked man could answer Yazoo took the opportunity, drawling "I´m sorry to disappoint you. Vincent here teaches me _a lot_, but dancing is not one of the subjects, I´m afraid."

The vampire got the hint very well, but gladly the young woman was far too innocent to understand the innuendo.

"But I am certain," Vincent stepped in, a cruel and merciless look behind his perfect mask of politeness, "that Yazoo has just a natural talent where these kind of things are concerned, so it should be just as much a pleasure dancing with him."

With a glare that tolerated no objection the vampire forced Yazoo out of his seat, grabbing unwillingly for the woman´s hand and leading her to the dance floor more roughly than would have been necessary.

The musicians were starting a new melody just now, and grudgingly Yazoo lead the offending woman over the floor, trying not to stumble over his own feet. Though Vincent had been right, it wasn´t that hard at all and after a few rounds he gracefully, albeit bored, flung her over the parquet. From out of the corner of his eye he could see Vincent socialise with the mayor and his party of selectmen and apparently he did a very good job. He seemed to have said something witty (no big surprise here…) as the mayor broke out into hearty laughter, approvingly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Father seems to like your Master," the obnoxious woman dared to talk to him and entangle him into a pointless conversation.

"Hn," Yazoo only made, impassibly swirling her around.

"I think that´s great, usually he is quite picky about his company," she continued smiling, either being too stupid to sense that he was absolutely in no mood to talk to her or just blatantly ignoring it. Judging from her cheerful personality, he tipped on the former.

Just as he was about to say something facile the flash of something yellow caught his eye and soon after two very familiar und cold blue eyes stared at him in disbelief as Cloud Strife made his way through the crowd. Gritting his teeth, Yazoo asked himself if the night could get even worse, when Tifa innocently announced, "Even more so as this evening was set up to search for a decent husband for me."

Stopping dead in his tracks Yazoo stared at the confused girl blankly before something awkward clouded his eyes and he excused himself long strides he exited the room, leaving the puzzled woman behind. In the entrance hall he snapped his coat out of the scared servant´s hand who had the misfortune to come into the line of his homicidal glare.

When he returned to the manor, Aeris had already gone to bed and had put out the candles so only the pale moon gave light, but Yazoo didn´t need it anyway. He made his way to his room, smashing the door shut behind him.

"What was it with that embarrassing departure of yours?"

Swirling around at the cold voice behind him Yazoo was only briefly surprised to find Vincent leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking extremely pissed.

"What was it with that embarrassing dancing attendance around that woman _of yours_?" The teen retorted just as frostily, getting out of the uncomfortably high collared shirt he was wearing.

"That, my dear child, is called the decent behaviour towards a descendent of lordly blood," Vincent replied grimly. "I did not expect you to be so very childishly jealous. It does not suit you at all."

"Hn." Yazoo loosened the ribbons around his wrist, "Call me whatever you want, but I do not know how you expect me to react decently to you courting some bitch that is about to get married."

"Well, as I already said, she is a rather gorgeous example of her kind. She would suit me just fine, do you not think so?" The vampire asked cruelly.

"Well then my congratulations. I bet you truly deserve each other," the teen slowly said, his shirt forgotten as the meaning of his lover´s words sank in. Somehow he felt suddenly very nauseous and his waxy face must have shown so since Vincent was already beside him to catch him mid-air as his legs gave out under him.

"Fool," the vampire murmured, as he gently slapped the teen´s cheek to make him stay conscious, "if you would for a change use that pretty head of yours to think instead of jumping to hasty, ridiculous conclusions, you would spare me an awful amount of inconveniences."

"Hn," Yazoo groaned, looking dizzy, "you mean, you´re not going to marry her?"

"Of course not," Vincent snorted, observing with a lifted eyebrow how suspiciously fast his protégé recovered, sitting up on the floor and saying casually, "I see," while his eyes flickered with complacence. Unnerved the cloaked man let go of him, rising to his feet and turning towards the window.

"As you know very well, marriage is something beyond my contingencies even if I felt inclined to contemplate it."

Yazoo nodded happily.

"And that is why _you_ will husband her."

"…What?!"

The bewildered expression on his student´s face was priceless, almost compensating him for Yazzo´s earlier foul play, if only it hadn´t been so crestfallen underneath.

"It is about time," the vampire explained quietly, "for you to start your own household. The arrangements have already been made. I adopted you as my legal son and heir of my fortune. Of course I will not die, but the premise of the possibility will be enough. The wedding will be officiated in a week."

"If this is a sick joke, I do not find it funny at all," Yazoo informed his master curtly.

"You should know me better by now," Vincent said, watching the moon vanish behind a cloud. "It is not my habit to quip."

Blankly, the teen looked to the tall man standing by the window, who seemed so very different from the person he thought he knew.

"But why?" He whispered, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "Is it because I tried to become like you? I will never do something like that again, I promise." A desperate edge had crept into his usually smooth voice.

"That incident has nothing to do with my decision at all," the vampire claimed, pressing his lips together. "I explained my reasoning to you. Please accept it and do not cause me any more grief."

"You can´t be serious," Yazoo breathed more to himself, shaking his head.

Suddenly the man was crouched beside him, one hand firmly gripping the teen´s shoulder as his intense gaze bore into green eyes.

"I am as serious as one creature can be. I taught you everything you need to know. There is nothing left for me to do, my duty is fulfilled and this foolishness ends here."

"That´s what it was for you? An imposition?" The teen asked bitterly, staring right back.

"I am sorry if you misinterpreted my conduct towards you," the vampire said clinically, letting go of his former lover´s arm and returning back to his spot by the window.

"You´re such a bad liar." Snorting, Yazoo watched the man´s back with disapproval.

"I do not care what you think you know. Just obey my orders. My decision is peremptory and I will drag you before the altar myself if it should turn out to be necessary. I would appreciate it, however, if you could kindly agree to configure our departure less embarrassing."

"Like hell I will. I´m not your toy thing you can just throw away after you got bored of it. Go marry her yourself," the young man snarled, but found himself in a deadly grip suddenly, angry red eyes flaring at him.

"For your own sake I would advise you to not stretch my already thin patience anymore. I would like to remind you that it was I who saved your wretched life. It belongs to me and me alone, and you will be whatever I want you to be. Seeing your reaction I probably should have thrown you out a long time ago, you are far too spoiled it is not salubrious anymore. And now stop your ludicrous whining and take it like a man, you naughty little chit."

Eyes going wide, Yazoo stared at his mentor and his acrid words in disbelief. Then his face went vacuous as if he´d come to a silent conclusion, saying emotionless:

"Fine then. You´re right. It´s high time for me to leave and socialise with my own kind. After all, what could a monster like yourself do for me anyway." He ignored the shadow flickering over the man´s eyes, slapping away the hand that pinned his shoulder to the wall as he walked past the stiff figure and into bed.

*

"Good morning."

There was no reply from the bed, and the maid sighed. Sitting on the rim she carefully lifted the blanket a little to see her young master indifferently staring at the ceiling, still not deigning to acknowledge her presence."Won´t you tell me what´s bothering you?"

Instead of an answer a hand shot out from under the sheets, wrapping around her own firmly. "Let´s leave here."

Smiling gently she laid her other hand over his, answering softly. "Now come on, whatever it is, I´m sure it will be alright soon, hm?"

"Are you?" The boy replied as the baldachin was perforated with icy glares. "Then how about this: He will force me to get married to some lordly bitch because he got tired of spoiled, annoying, bratish yours truly."

The maid stroked over his cold hand soothingly. "Yazoo, please don´t say such things. He adores you, very much so and you know it. He only wishes the best for you."

"If this is his idea of the best for me I don´t want to make acquaintance to his concept of the worst," came the indifferent reply.

She sighed again, pushing a silver strand away from his eyes. "It really isn´t that bad, believe me. Once you got used to it you will appreciate and love it, I´m sure. Besides, Tifa Lockhart is a lovely young woma-"

"You knew about that?!"

The hand was withdrawn and two emerald eyes bore into unflinching brown ones. "Yes. Actually, Master Vincent sought my advice in his search for an appropriate bride for you," she admitted.

"I can´t believe this," Yazoo said slowly, a hand on his forehead. Had everyone conspired against him or what?!

"Please don´t be angry, I did not mean to offend you," his adopted sister said quietly, looking to the side in guilt.

"Too bad, but you did," came the snappy retort, making her look even more miserable.

After a moment of silence, the young man´s low voice echoed through the room again, sounding somewhat sly this time.

"But. I might forgive you. Under one condition."

Looking up again the maid tilted her head in question, asking, "And what would that be? You know I would do everything to make my little brother happy again."

Her earnest smile seemed to please him, as he let the cat out of the bag. "You´ll come with me. You can be my maid still, and you won´t have to obey ridiculous rules either. I´ll pay you good and you won´t be alone here."

Biting her lip Aeris considered if she should tell him, but then he would find out soon anyway so there was no reason to hide it. "I´m afraid, that´s about the only thing I cannot do."

"What? Why not?"A bad feeling was growing in his guts as he saw her shirk from his look.

"Because I´m getting married myself."

"…What?" Flabbergasted, Yazoo wished he hadn´t asked at all as she continued with her explanation.

"Master Vincent was so generous as to adopt me too, making me a woman of a decent enough status so that I can… marry Cloud. He also convinced his father and bought us an estate, the marriage will be held in about a week. Since you are going to leave I figured that you wouldn´t need me anymore and Master Vincent already sold the house… But please don´t worry, you can come to visit us anytime you want, you know I´ll be always glad to have you in my kitchen and I´ll make you as much cake as you want!"

She didn´t know what she had expected him to say, but it certainly wasn´t his empty "I see". Sighing she graced him with her warmest smile, stroking over his head once again and getting up from the bed. Maybe he just needed some time alone. "Sleep a little, everything will look friendlier when you wake up. I´ll bring you your meal to the bed. I made steak, that´s your favorite, isn´t it?"

The teen didn´t answer and to the maid he looked just so very much like the little boy he´d been once when they had first met, and with her heart feeling heavy suddenly, she asked herself if it had been the right decision.

TBC

* * *

**Valitiel:** Haha, he´s a vampire, he gets into suspended animation during the day ;) And I bet he has other ways to obtain valuable things than working... But that´ll be revealed later, I don´t want to spoil it^^ Thank you for reviewing, I´m glad you liked it!

**sareyva:** Woah, I wasn´t even aware of that phrase with the light bulb, but of course you are right XD Hm... Maybe oil lamps? Or candles... Or a magical, shining light of enlightenment or something. Hehe, Yazoo sees his position as alpha male (Vincent doesn´t count, he´s dead. Besides that´s a thing between Yazoo and Cloud) endangered, and he doesn´t want anyone else to be close to his 'sister'. Spoiled brat^^ Well, at least Cloud seems happy- in the end he still got Aeris. Needless to say that Yazoo is far from happy.... ^^ Again, thank you for the detailed feedback and I am happy you enjoyed it!

**Now c´mon people- just leave me a teeny tiny review?**

**Please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, that´s it: last chapter.**

**So just that you are warned: there´s character death lying ahead of you *grave and melodramatic organ music fills the air***

**And again I thank jsakurachan1 so much for the help with this chapter^^**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

25

Vincent sat in his chair, head resting against his knuckles and legs crossed. The untouched wine glass cast a red light over his melancholic features, and the corpse at the end of the table, a hairy burglar and murderer in his mid thirties, did not do so much as even spark his interest anymore.

In fact he was done here and should have gone back to his mansion. But in all honesty the vampire had to admit that he feared the confrontation with his pupil.

Very much so.

Even though he had denied it, the whole matter was stressing him just as much as Yazoo and he wasn´t nearly as indifferent as he had pretended or wished to be. And this was what was worrying the hell out of him.

Really, he hadn´t planned on getting emotionally involved with the human, he _knew _that it would just end in a catastrophe!

Initially, when he had picked Yazoo as one of his victims, he hadn´t imagined for things to get so utterly out of control. The boy had been just one of the thousand of his prey, he´d thought.

The first problem had occurred, though, when he noticed that there was a good chance that Yazoo could be redeemed, something that hadn´t happened in the many, many years he´d feasted on humans.

But despite the new situation the vampire had handled it well by simply returning him to his home, intending to continue to watch him a little and make sure that he would take the right path. Unfortunately it hadn´t worked well and Yazoo had gotten into danger. Feeling that it was partly his fault, Vincent had taken him in, but this also hadn´t been very much of a problem either, because he had thought that, as soon as the boy was out of the woods, he´d let Yazoo go. Vincent just hadn´t cared enough to worry about future consequences or to think about Yazoo at all.

When he noticed that the boy had real intellectual potential and sending him back had no longer been an option, Vincent had decided to take him in, lecture him, and provide him with the necessities to make a living of his own when he was older.

And as soon as he´d noticed that his protégé may become a little too attached to him, the vampire had started to stay absent for some time every once in a while, putting some distance between them and partly continuing his old life by roaming the nights again, going after his own business. He´d thought that it would be enough to save Yazoo and himself from getting too… emotionally involved. But unbeknownst to himself Vincent _had_ gotten attached, and to a point where it was almost too late already.

Fortunately the incident two weeks ago had finally opened his ignorant eyes.

It wasn´t only the fact that he had fallen asleep outside his coffin and exposed his body to almost certain dead. It was also the alarming fact, that his body had felt secure and certain enough to trust the boy and lay his well being into a human´s hands. His guard had gone so low it made him seriously sick. The silver haired youth was just like… Well, maybe he was like one of his beloved candies. Sweet, addicting, but if you had too much of it, it would rot your teeth away and eventually make you sick.

Yazoo´s demand to become like Vincent had only assured the vampire that it was high time to end it, before they would end up wrecked. Worse was that, even if only for the tiny bit of a split second, his student´s reasoning had made perfect sense to him. And this alone was so outrageous, that he couldn´t even find words to describe his horror! NEVER, he had sworn to himself, would he burden someone with this horrible existance he was enduring!

And so he had come to the conclusion that he had to take drastic actions fast.

Within two weeks, everything was settled. Sure, he hadn´t expected Yazoo to jump on the idea of getting married, but he also hadn´t anticipated the pain it would inflict in himself, assuring him that it was really high time they departed. Vincent had also decided to erase all memories of his presence Yazoo had. Against his intention he had developed some unhealthy obsession and devotion to the vampire, he would be better off not having known him at all than suffering from a broken heart for the rest of his hopefully long life.

Tifa Lockhart was a pure, lovely woman, Vincent was sure she would take could care of him, and as far as the vampire had noticed she liked his student quite a lot, despite his rough behaviour towards her. She would tame him, she was strong willed and gentle at the same time. Yazoo would come to love her soon enough.

Certainly.

Whatever, it didn´t lay in his jurisdiction anymore. After tonight he would cut all ties with Yazoo, neither visiting nor watching over him from the shadows anymore. He seriously doubted that he would forget about their time, or that the pain inside his chest would cease anytime soon, but that he had to endure. It was the result of his own foolishness and arrogance.

Pushing himself up from the chair the vampire inwardly prepared himself, and then left the house, heading to his mansion.

Unlike other nights he wasn´t in a hurry, unconsciously drawing out what had to be done as long as it was possible. The nearer he came towards the mansion however, the more uneasy he got, and not only because of the obvious reasons. His bad feeling was confirmed when he saw his house brightly lit, the door hanging open widely and shouts coming out of Yazoo´s room.

Instantly he was inside, flying up the stairs and banging open the half closed door, because he smelled something. Something he didn´t want to smell _here,_ though it was essential for his survival otherwise. Subsequently, the picture that greeted him made him freeze to the spot.

Two sweating and frantically working men were bent over the bed, Aeris was running around the room like a headless chicken, her hands flying to her mouth every now and then to stifle a desperate moan, her face bloated with tears and her eyes so afraid as she changed water and replaced white sheets that were ripped apart instantly. Everything, the bed, the cushions, the healers, Aeris, the knife lying beside the bed, the bandages, was covered with crimson, quickly drying blood. The only one who did not have much on, nor in him was Yazoo.

"We´re loosing him," one of the men hissed, pressing the formerly white, but already soaked cloth against the young man´s sliced wrists.

"Wha-what is going on here?" The vampire asked, dazed, though he knew very well what was happening.

Finally becoming aware of his presence, Aeris ran towards him, sobbing and wailing "I just brought his food and when I came to get the plate, he´d cut his arms with the knife and it´s all my fault, oh gods!!!"

He pushed her aside, hurrying to the bed, snapping at one of the men "How does it look?"

The nervous side glance of the healer told him all he had to know even before the man could say, "I´m sorry."

"Out."

Looking at him in puzzlement, the healers were reluctant to just leave their patient as long as he was still somewhat alive.

"GET OUT!" The cloaked man hollered so suddenly that the room was empty within three seconds, the healers and even Aeris scared to death by the demonic expression of their master.

After a quick glance at the pale figure in the sheets staring at the ceiling, life bleeding out of the already hazy eyes, and open mouth snapping for air as his little heart pumped frantically for something that wasn´t there anymore, the vampire paced the room in agitation, pulling at his hair.

"You stupid, stupid, STUPID boy, what do you think you are doing?!" He fretted, furiously glaring towards the bed. "You think you can bring me to give it to you this way?! You seriously believe that I will consider making you an immortal, wretched bloodsucker after the stunt you pulled?!"

Suddenly grabbing the boy´s collar and baring his fangs at him, the vampire snarled outraged, "I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but this will not work. Go find yourself another mug, I am so very sick of your twisted mind games!"

The lifeless form´s head lolled back, exposing its throat as if to mock the raven haired man, and boiling with rage Vincent grabbed a handful of his bangs, violently pulling Yazoo´s head back so that the boy had to face him.

Dull eyes stared right through him, having gone blind already as the young man´s system shut down, only providing the most essential organs with the much needed elixir of life that was instead staining the sheets. Gulping, and maybe attempting to say something as his brows knitted together after he recognized the familiar presence, Yazoo just lay there, his heart doing the last, desperate beatings.

The anger vanished from the vampire´s face, making place for disbelief and sudden awareness.

"Yazoo," Vincent shook the boy´s shoulders harshly, "Listen to me, I am sorry, I should not have said the things I did. I apologize, now, please stop that!"

With the last strength he had somehow managed to summon, Yazoo threw choked laughter at the man, and then he stopped breathing all together. Vincent had seen many, many, many people die, but this was different.

This was… This was absolutely unacceptable.

And howling with triumphant and malicious glee the demons' gloated as two long, razor sharp canines emerged from the vampire´s jaw, thrusting into the blue canal of the silver haired teen´s carotid, sucking out the last droplets. Yazoo´s body convulsed one last time before it sank back into the sheets. Teeth bloodied and bared, Vincent ripped apart the clothing over his own wrist, biting it open and letting the droplets fall into the open mouth underneath him.

Gasping, a pink tongue slipped out, greedily demanding more and the vampire gave it to him, pressing his wound against the teenager's mouth, feeling him suck, lick and conceive the powerful blood of his master. Breathing little hisses between his long teeth Vincent eventually pulled away, wrapping a sheet around his wrist after he had let some droplets fall onto the boy´s shredded arms so that they would close faster. After that he fell to the floor, lying on his side with his dark hair hanging over his exhausted and pained face, although the expression did not come from physical suffering.

Emotionally depleted he listened to the sounds of Yazoo dying and heaved himself up again.

His head thrown back, the silver haired man gasped and writhed in the sheets, clinging to the blankets and arching his back to the point a human´s spine normally would have widened eyes were rolling around frantically as the change reached its peak and round pupils constricted to paper thin slits. Eventually the transformation was over, leaving the body in a lifeless mess. Unmoving Yazoo lay on the bed, but Vincent wasn´t fooled by the dead body. Head cocked to the side slightly he watched the corpse with remorse and despair.

"How are you feeling?"

A red, bloodied tongue slid over dry lips as a raw throat threw out a harsh "Thirsty."

The raven haired man wasn´t surprised at all.

The first thing a new born vampire felt was an agonizing, everything consuming lust for blood. This was probably due to the fact that he had used all of Vincent´s for the transformation, and the process had rendered him only consisting of need for more, reducing him to a merely functioning creature unable of thinking.

The vampire went to the door, opening it and calling for someone to come. Yazoo couldn´t understand his words at all, and it didn´t even matter.

All that he cared for was blood.

He was so very, VERY thirsty!

His vision was a blurred mess of red smears, but he didn´t look, he wasn´t aware that he was seeing or hearing or feeling, or of the lack of his heartbeat. There was only thirst consuming everything he was, had been and ever would be. The promise of salvation, though, suddenly fought its way through the agony. Deep within him Yazoo felt something bending over him, warm droplets spilling on his pale cheeks, but oh, the smell!

Enticing!

"Oh my god!"

Pulling!

"He´s"

SCREAMING!

"dead…"

And then never experienced bliss and ecstasy shook every fibre of his being, and the sweet, delicious and ABSOLUTE DELIGHTING taste of human blood made supernovas explode behind his unseeing eyes. With every gulp new waves of rapture carried him to orgasmic pleasures, and it was just SO GOOD!!! Eventually the fountain ran dry, and his numb fingers let go off the dead body that had provided him with his first drink.

Slowly he came back down to earth too, the vision in front of him clearing and making sense again as he first saw the familiar ceiling, though it seemed a lot sharper than usual somehow. Strange noises were penetrating his ears, he soon figured out to be the tripping of mice feet over wooden panels, shuffling of leaves in the winds, an owl crying in the woods near the town. The night was full of sounds he hadn´t ever heard before, but he didn´t pay much attention to it.

More important was the fact, that he obviously wasn´t dead like he thought to have heard someone declare earlier. In fact, he hadn´t felt this great and pulsing with life ever before. Rolling his head to the side, as he knelt on the bed, the first thing that came into view was Vincent´s silhouette by the window, looking away from him into the night with one leg bent and the other hanging from the sill.

"Do not be mistaken. You are dead. Very much so."

Had his lover´s voice ever sounded so sensual and rotund before? It was like black velvet swirling through his ear canal, and Yazoo´s lashes fluttered at the words were odd, though… He knew exactly that he had torn open his arms to a point were it was without a doubt lethal…

So if he still _wasn´t_ dead…

Wait.

Vincent had just announced that he was.

Very much so, even.

Then this must mean…

"You did it..."

A rascal snicker emerged from the teen´s dead throat.

Now this was priceless! Just when he had given up on everything and decided that he didn´t want to live this pointless life at all, Vincent had come around and made him immortal. Finding this awfully funny, Yazoo continued to laugh at the other vampire.

Really, Vincent was so dull sometimes. They could have spared themselves all of this trouble if only his master had acknowledged his feelings sooner. But no, of course he had to wait until the very last second, being the drama queen he was sometimes! In the end it didn´t matter though. Marriage was out of question now, they were together, dead, and everything was alright.

He erupted into a new burst of pointless laughter. Somehow Yazoo felt strangely intoxicated. Everything was just so funny and he´d never felt so giddy and happy before.

"I am glad this amuses you so greatly," Vincent remarked, not sounding amused or glad himself at all.

"Aww, don´t be like this…" Yazoo drawled, feeling too good to let the man ruin his mood with his lamenting. It wasn´t like Yazoo had forced him to do it, was it?

He had to tell Aeris, it suddenly shot through his head. Surely she would appreciate his being alive (well, kind of…) a lot more! He distantly remembered her shocked face when she had found him with his wrists staining her freshly washed sheets…

Ah, he would somehow find an explanation and apologize to her for frightening her. Fortunately she wasn´t resentful. And then, Yazoo would coax Vincent to make her one of their kind. She didn´t have to marry that spiky dimwit, and the teen already looked forward to seeing his dumb visage when he would pay him a little visit…

Bringing his head into a normal position, Yazoo attempted to leave the bed and go downstairs, when the eerie smile on his lips faded and his eyes narrowed.

"Aeris?"

Frowning, he looked at the apron clad figure of his sister resting on the bed.

What was she doing here?

Inclining his head he shook her shoulder a little. It really was just a gentle movement, but her body rolled from the bed suddenly, falling to the ground in slow motion. On reflex the teen reached out and caught her without noticing that he had left his position on the bed and was now kneeling with her head in his arms on the floor.

"Aeris?"

She hadn´t fallen unconscious over his seeming deceasing, had she? That would just be like her…

But...

He´d never heard of someone fainting with her eyes open. And she didn´t look very grieved either, quite the opposite. A blissful smile graced her luscious lips and she looked like she was seeing some kind of godly vision or something. Frowning, the freshly made vampire slapped her cheek gently, but the only effect it had was her head rolling to the side and exposing two strange marks on her neck…

He backed away as if he had burnt himself at her lifeless form, this time not stopping the corpse´s fall.

"Are you satisfied now?" Came the bitter question from the window where Vincent had quietly observed the scene.

A silver head snapped around, hair whirling in the air, and realisation dawning on the boy.

"Yes. It was you. I did not expect you to be able to stain her chaste soul. Even without the cross she was innocent enough to could have deflected your attack. Her infinite love for you made her unwilling to defy you, however. There are only a handful of humans on this planet who have the purity and power of a saint and being able to withstand us. And you just killed one of them. Do you understand?"

"You did that on purpose…"

"Look at her. Look at your sister´s dead body until it his indelibly burnt into your wretched soul. You did this. You feasted on her. You killed the only person that truly and unconditionally loved you. For a little blood. Look at her and realise what you are, you monster."

Yazoo defiantly avoided to look at the still form of the dead maid, but suddenly his head was forcefully craned back.

"I SAID LOOK AT HER!"

Aeris stared back at the two men with indifferent, empty eyes. For a brief moment Yazoo felt so very sick he thought he would seriously retch out his sister´s blood all over the floor, because it just couldn´t be.

She wasn´t…

And he hadn´t…

His head was ringing and spinning like mad and his vision blurred again and he felt something in his throat, a dry rumbling, something that would eventually erupt into an agonized scream because it just couldn´t be and… And then, blissful cold engulfed him. The ice was there again, freezing everything, making everything numb and taking everything painful away. A glistening, frosty wall of pure indifference emerged around him again, shielding him from the bad, the pain. Making him able to focus on the important things…

"So? What do you want to hear now? That I´m sorry? That I regret having become what you are? I am not." Yazoo said with a raised eyebrow, dull eyes shifting over to the corpse he didn´t really see because something deep inside him didn´t want to see. "I don´t know why you so frantically cling to your self-pity. It was an accident. And it was a sacrifice I´d be willing to make again, if it meant that we will gain eternity together."

He looked at the other vampire from out of the corner of his eye. "And before you blame me, you should always remember who it was that made me do it."

The blank face of his master did not show any notion of what he thought at all, but eventually he withdrew his clawed fingers from the teen's head and turned on his heels, cloak fluttering around him.

Sighing Yazoo got to his feet, and without a last glance at the dead woman he followed his maker into the darkness.

.end

* * *

**I think it´s Aeris destiny to always die when things become interesting *sigh*  
**

**And I thought it as an important device to make clear that vampires are not the romantically glorified creatures they are sometimes presentes as. They are killers, they feed of human blood. Naturally they bring sadness and desaster and although I´m by no means different from other writers who do this romantic stuff with vampires I thought I should show this side too... And for all the drama and angst as well ;)**

**jsakurachan1: **Haha, it´s perfectly fine, it´s a rather funny 'mistake' I think^^ Just take your time, I know that college can be a bitch at times (it´s bitching at me too right now -_-)! Again, thank you so much for your help!

**Valitiel:** Oh no! *hands tissues and candy* Well, Vincent probably just wanted the best for Yazoo, even though it didn´t go as planed... But that´s his own fault for being so emo and in denial ;) Thank you for the comment!

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, faved, alerted, made fanart of or whatever it was you did with that story!** **I hope you had as much fun with this as I had, and maybe you leave me a little feedback, that will help me to improve^^**

**Thank you very much!**


End file.
